Serendipia
by TrastornoBicolor
Summary: AU. Como podía caber tanta perversión dentro de alguien tan pequeño, Sebastian no lo sabía.
1. Flores, bombones y lindos matones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la increíble Yana Toboso.**

 **Advertencias: Esta historia contiene escenas y vocabulario no recomendable para menores.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Flores, bombones y lindos matones**

Sebastian soltó un gruñido gutural, después dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y tiraba de los cabellos que sujetaba entre sus dedos. Podía sentirlo. Estaba a punto de correrse.

Cada vez que jadeaba en silencio, una nubecilla de vaho se formaba a su alrededor antes de disiparse en el aire nocturno, y cuando la punta de su polla tocó la garganta del rubio que tenía entre las piernas, sus rodillas temblaron. Sebastian iba a venirse de manera estrepitosa en la boca obscena y caliente de un completo desconocido, y ese prospecto hizo que un escalofrío placentero recorriese su espalda. Le encantaba el morbo.

En realidad, conseguir que el rubio se la chupase en el callejón que había tras la cafetería había resultado insultantemente sencillo. Mientras Sebastian se tomaba un café, el chico no había parado de lanzarle miradas, primero curiosas, luego lascivas y, por último, cargadas de deseo y malas intenciones. Por supuesto, lo normal en una situación así era sacar partido, así que Sebastian había decidido hacerle un favor al rubio —que a juzgar por sus gemidos, más que una persona parecía una perra en celo— dándole el lujo de poder aliviarle la hinchazón de la polla; de todos modos había sido su culpa que se pusiese así en primer lugar…

Con una última embestida, el semen caliente y amargo de Sebastian lleno la boca del rubio, y entonces el flash de una cámara les alertó a ambos. Sebastian fue el primero en reaccionar, arrancándose al rubio de la entrepierna y fijando la mirada en la persona que le había estropeado su momento de éxtasis. Desde la boca del callejón les observaba lo que parecía ser un niño con una cámara de fotos entre las manos. No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Por desgracia para Sebastian, aunque la adrenalina compensaba el estupor post-orgásmico, el crío era rápido y hoy reinaba la niebla en las calles de Londres, de modo que para cuando quiso perseguirle, este ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Mierda.

El rubio, que al parecer era un poco más lento que Sebastian, no había procesado del todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y todavía se encontraba un poco desorientado apoyado contra la pared sucia del callejón. No obstante, cuando sintió el aura asesina que emanaba del cuerpo de Sebastian, incluso él intuyó que se avecinaban problemas.

Sin decir una palabra, Sebastian camino hacia la boca del callejón, ignorando la irritante voz del rubio que le suplicaba que se tranquilizase, y se agachó. En el suelo reposaba inocentemente una cartera, y Sebastian la recogió para poder inspeccionarla. En su interior no había mucho a excepción de unas pocas libras, un ticket y un carnet de estudiante. De repente, todo el color se esfumó de su cara. El carnet pertenecía a su instituto, lo que a su vez quería decir que ese mocoso probablemente le conocía y esto no había sido una mera coincidencia. Frenético, Sebastian clavó su mirada en el nombre que resaltaba sobre la superficie del carnet escrito con letras negras y en relieve: Ciel Phantomhive.

A juzgar por la información que contenía el carnet, Ciel era de segundo año, y aunque Sebastian no había oído hablar de él nunca antes, se aseguró de grabar su nombre a fuego en su memoria. Ciel Phantomhive iba a lamentar el día en que metió las narices donde no le llamaban.

 **OoOoO**

El instituto era como una jungla, y eso Sebastian lo sabía de sobra. Tu supervivencia en él dependía de una serie de factores biológicos básicos; es decir, si eras atractivo, atlético o carismático, tendrías más oportunidades de llegar a la dulce madurez de una sola pieza. Por suerte para Sebastian, él era lo que muchos considerarían un espécimen prácticamente extinto en la sociedad de hoy en día, ya que no solo exhibía una de esas cualidades, sino que era poseedor de todas ellas a la vez. Para la mayoría, eso le convertía en alguien digno de admiración y situado en la cima de una muy desequilibrada pirámide social.

No obstante, a pesar de llevar una vida de aparente ensueño por la cual muchos venderían su alma, hoy Sebastian era incapaz de agradecer estar en su propio pellejo. Todo por culpa de ese tal Ciel, cuyo paradero no solo era un misterio para él, sino que también lo era para su larga lista de contactos en el instituto. Maldito mocoso…

El problema es que ya casi estaban a última hora y todavía no había ni rastro del crío, por lo que Sebastian estaba comenzando a desesperarse, y él nunca perdía los nervios. Nunca. De encontrar a Ciel dependían muchas cosas, entre ellas su orgullo y popularidad. Si alguien se enteraba de su verdadera sexualidad, el imperio que tan meticulosamente había construido aquí en el instituto se desmoronaría de golpe. Y aunque era cierto que este era su último año en el centro antes de su graduación, Sebastian quería irse por todo lo alto y ser recordado como una leyenda de la perfección por todos sus compañeros. Así que encontrar a Ciel y deshacerse de la foto de ayer era prioritario.

Entonces, como si algún dios benevolente hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, Sebastian le vio. Ciel estaba allí, abriéndose paso a través del tumulto de gente que bloqueaba el pasillo. Súbitamente Ciel se detuvo, giró su cabeza, clavó sus ojos azules en él y… ¿sonrió? Después, tan rápido como había aparecido, Ciel volvió a desaparecer, solo que esta vez tenía a Sebastian pisándole los talones.

Así fue como Sebastian se encontró a sí mismo persiguiendo a Ciel por todo el instituto —parecía que el mocoso estaba jugando él—, dándole caza y arrastrándole hacia los baños más cercanos. Lo que tenía pensado hacerle al pequeño mosntruito no debía verlo nadie que pudiese ponerle una sanción después.

Como la siguiente hora de clase ya había comenzado, los baños estaban totalmente vacios, así que Sebastian no debía preocuparse por que alguien apareciese para interrumpir su diversión. De modo que nada más terminar de bloquear la puerta, estampó a Ciel contra la pared, y tras el golpe el muchacho cayó al suelo luchando por no sucumbir a un ataque de tos.

Al contemplar el diminuto cuerpo de Ciel encogido sobre los mugrientos baldosines del suelo, algo parecido a un estremecimiento de puro gozo recorrió su espina dorsal y terminó en su entrepierna. Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa malévola y sus ojos granate brillaron ferozmente. Entonces, una risa suave y ligeramente histérica le sacó de su burbuja vengativa.

—¿De qué te ríes? —siseó él, desconcertado aunque se negase a mostrarlo —. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy a punto de desfigurarte la cara.

—No me digas… —replicó Ciel, el sarcasmo evidente en su voz.

De repente, Ciel alzó la mirada y Sebastian se quedó sin palabras. En los ojos del crío no existía una pizca de temor, solo confianza y quizás algo de burla.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —inquirió Ciel tan casualmente como quién pregunta la hora. A pesar de su actitud relajada, el muchacho estaba teniendo problemas para levantarse del suelo.

Sebastian se sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora la cartera que había encontrado ayer en el callejón y se la lanzó a Ciel, que la atrapó al vuelo.

—Ya veo. Fallo mío. Habría sido divertido dejarte sufrir unos cuantos días más antes de revelar mi identidad.

La situación era tan inverosímil que Sebastian estaba teniendo graves dificultades a la hora de mantener la cara seria e inexpresiva, incluso las manos comenzaban a temblarle a causa de la rabia.

—Pareces enfadado —comentó Ciel, ojeándole de arriba abajo con aire crítico y una sonrisa de lo más irritante—. De casualidad, ¿no será por esto? —Después de rebuscar un poco en su mochila, el chico sacó la cámara de fotos con la que le había pillado infraganti el día anterior.

La reacción fue instantánea. En un parpadeo la mano de Sebastian salió dispara y le arrebató la cámara a Ciel. Un segundo más tarde, dicha cámara se encontraba pisoteada y hecha añicos en el suelo.

—Se acabó. La foto ya no está —anunció Sebastian triunfante y más tranquilo. Sin embargo, las cosas no podían ser tan sencillas; y es que al contrario que la cámara, la sonrisa de Ciel permanecía intacta.

—Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba. ¿Acaso crees que de verdad me arriesgaría a enseñarte la foto original si no tuviese una copia de reserva? Ahora mismo la foto está descansando en mi ordenador, en mi móvil, e incluso llevo algunas copias impresas en la mochila, ¿quieres verlas? ¿O quizás prefieres que las repartamos juntos a la salida del instituto?

Esto debía ser una pesadilla. Esto no podía estar pasándole. Él era Sebastian Michaelis. Este crío endemoniado no podía estar vacilándole de esa forma y salirse con la suya.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó con cautela, entrecerrando los ojos sin dejarse amedrentar.

—Me alegra que preguntes eso, Sebastian. ¿Puedo llamarte Sebastian? Da igual, te llamaré Sebastian. El caso es que tengo muchos planes para ti, pero no te preocupes porque a juzgar por lo que vi ayer, probablemente disfrutarás de ellos tanto como yo.

—Estás mal de la cabeza si crees que…

—Como iba diciendo —interrumpió Ciel—, me pica la curiosidad por saber si eres tan bueno haciendo mamadas como recibiéndolas. —Sebastian no pudo evitar encogerse al escuchar palabras tan soeces salir de la boca de alguien tan pequeño—. Así que si no quieres que cuelgue tu preciosa foto en la página web del instituto, ya te puedes ir arrodillando… Oh, y considera esto una compensación por lo de la cámara.

Al ver que Sebastian no tenía intención de moverse, la mano de Ciel agarró un mechón de pelo negro que colgaba rebelde enmarcando su cara y tiró de él hacía abajo con una brutalidad increíble para alguien de su tamaño. Sebastian siseó de dolor y no le quedó más remedio que doblegarse ante el otro y agacharse.

—¿Es que no me has oído? —le susurró Ciel al oído mientras una sonrisa sádica retorcía sus bonitos labios—. Arrodíllate, abre la boca y empieza a chuparme la polla. Es una orden.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Solo quería decir que este es mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji/Black butler, y espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo.**

 **Dudo que aparezcan otras parejas aparte de Ciel y Sebastian porque no serían relevantes para la historia, y si lo hacen, serían solo mencionadas sin indagar mucho en ellas.**

 **Por supuesto, agradecería mucho que me dejaseis algún comentario positivo, crítico o con alguna sugerencia.**


	2. De cabo a rabo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a la maravillosa Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **De cabo a rabo y tiro porque me la han jugado.**

Si Sebastian tuviese que elegir el momento más humillante de su vida, ser sometido por alguien cuatro años menor que él sería un buen candidato para ocupar el primer puesto de la lista.

Era curioso pararse a pensar en la de vueltas que daba la vida. Apenas hace un momento estabas a punto de partirle la cara a un mocoso manipulador, y al minuto siguiente te encontrabas de rodillas contemplando la bragueta de su pantalón. Irónico, ¿verdad?

Solo para aclarar términos, Sebastian no era la persona más ética y respetable del mundo; de hecho, tiraba más por el lado oscuro que otra cosa. Sin embargo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era inmoral hasta para él, se mirase como se mirase.

No obstante, la obediencia era algo que no entraba en sus planes, y Sebastian no iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles a Ciel si podía evitarlo. Si el chico quería jugar con fuego, entonces debía estar preparado para quemarse. Con eso en mente, el mayor forzó una sonrisa y desabrochó los pantalones de Ciel mientras este le observaba con atención, puede que hasta un poco sorprendido por la falta de resistencia.

—Si tan desesperado estás, de acuerdo —comenzó a decir Sebastian, bajándole los pantalones y acto seguido los calzoncillos, todo ello sin siquiera parpadear—. Te chuparé la polla… aunque a juzgar por el tamaño de eso, más que polla creo que deberíamos llamarlo pollita —terminó con una sonrisa malvada.

Para ser justos, Ciel era más pequeño que él, y a juzgar por su aspecto enclenque y delicado, el crío probablemente no había dado el estirón todavía. Aunque claro está, Sebastian no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de avergonzarle.

—Entonces mejor para ti. Tendrás menos probabilidades de ahogarte cuando te hinque mi _pollita_ hasta la garganta —replicó Ciel con facilidad. Si el ofensivo comentario de Sebastian le había afectado, lo disimulaba muy bien.

La sonrisa de Sebastian se quebró, quizás por culpa de un tic nervioso. Ya no había marcha atrás, si quería librarse de la foto lo mejor era terminar con esto cuanto antes. Si Ciel quedaba satisfecho, tendría que dejarle en paz, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos granate se pasearon lentamente por la longitud semi-erecta de Ciel. La punta era rosada y la base prácticamente lampiña. Aunque a lo largo de su vida había recibido innumerables felaciones por personas de ambos sexos, Sebastian nunca había intentado chupar una polla, considerándolo una acción degradante. Pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

Al menos Sebastian jugaba con ventaja, pues él siempre había sido un maestro en el arte de la seducción. Si iba a chupar una polla, iba a chuparla _bien_. Por el momento nadie había conseguido resistirse a sus encantos, y Ciel no iba a ser la excepción, Sebastian se aseguraría de ello; en menos de cinco minutos le tendría a sus pies, convertido en un amasijo tembloroso incapaz de pronunciar palabra, y entonces las tornas volverían a estar a su favor.

Aunque a decir verdad, las tornas _siempre_ habían estado a su favor; después de todo, él era el doble de grande que Ciel y por supuesto mucho más fuerte. Obligar al crío a borrar las fotos por la fuerza, aunque arriesgado, siempre había sido una opción. Seguro que después de experimentar el dolor de un brazo roto, Ciel mostraría una actitud mucho más colaboradora. Pero si Sebastian fuese sincero consigo mismo, admitiría que una pequeña —y masoquista— parte de él tenía curiosidad por saber qué ocurriría si se dejaba llevar y permitía que Ciel "tomase" las riendas de los acontecimientos. Nunca nadie antes se había atrevido a llevarle la contraía o a alzarse contra él, y eso convertía a Ciel en alguien muy interesante.

Además, Sebastian no tenía la culpa de que el niño fuese un depravado; él solo era una víctima inocente. Si Ciel quería que le hiciese esto, ¿qué culpa tenía él? Después de todo, si no podías con tu enemigo lo mejor era unirte a él… y apuñalarle por la espalda cuando estuviese descuidado. Satisfecho con su razonamiento, el mayor se puso manos a la obra.

Cuando sus labios finalmente rozaron la cabeza del pene, Sebastian sintió como Ciel se estremecía y soltaba un jadeo. Animado por la reacción del otro y sintiendo un poco más de seguridad en sus acciones, Sebastian posó la punta de la lengua sobre glande experimentalmente y algo parecido a un estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo de Ciel de arriba a abajo. Al parecer el crío era más sensible de lo que parecía. Bastante más.

—¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo? Engúllela de una vez —instó Ciel, tragando saliva audiblemente mientras intentaba fruncir el ceño.

Durante un largo instante Sebastian se planteó hacer simplemente eso, ¿pero entonces qué gracia tendría? Puede que Ciel actuase como un mocoso tiránico y soberbio, pero en el fondo no era más que un niño pequeño enfrentándose a alguien mucho mayor y experimentado que él. Sebastian se lo iba a demostrar, y para ello jugaría con él hasta cansarse.

Ahora que las cosas habían empezado a calentarse, la excitación que sentía era cada vez más evidente. Una parte de su mente incluso estaba considerando la idea de derrotar a Ciel en su propio juego. Sí, eso sería divertido…

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? Si vas a obligarme a hacer esto, lo haré a mi manera y a mi ritmo. Así que cierra la boca y haz el favor de no molestar —ordenó él, disfrutando del poco control que le proporcionaba la situación mientras trataba de ignorar la molesta presión que comenzaba a formarse en su entrepierna.

—Si vuelves a hablarme con ese tono… —Ciel tuvo que callarse, porque justo en ese momento a Sebastian se le ocurrió sujetar su pene con una mano y frotar rudamente la parte baja de la cabeza con el pulgar, volviéndole loco y obligándole a cerrar la boca para no dejar escapar ruidos de los que, con toda seguridad, se arrepentiría más tarde.

—¿Si vuelvo a hablarte con este tono qué? —preguntó Sebastian con burla, restregando su mejilla contra la polla del otro cual enorme felino mientras su faceta seductora tomaba el control por instinto. Como era de esperarse, lo único que consiguió con eso fue erizarle el vello de todo el cuerpo a Ciel—. ¿Gemirás? ¿Te correrás con tu pollita precoz? Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a metérmela en la boca todavía…

Sebastian soltó un gruñido ronco cuando la mano de Ciel se enredó en sus cabellos y tiró de ellos con todas sus fuerzas, obligándole a alejarse de su entrepierna. A este paso el crío del demonio iba a dejarle calvo…

—Estás malinterpretando la situación —siseó Ciel. A pesar de tener las mejillas sonrojadas y las piernas temblorosas, su mirada portaba un brillo colérico que se unía al peso de sus palabras—. Te conozco, Michaelis. Piensas que tienes el mundo a tus pies y que todos estamos aquí para lamerte el culo, que puedes jugar con la gente como te dé la gana y que de alguna forma la vida acabará favoreciéndote siempre a ti. Pero te equivocas, porque ahora mando yo. Si yo te digo que saltes, tú preguntas como de alto, y si te pido que me la chupes, tú me preguntas como de hondo. Así que no te pases de listo conmigo. —Ciel hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y entonces su pie se estrelló contra el estómago de Sebastian provocando que este soltase un jadeo adolorido—. Puede que creas que no soy más que un niño estúpido que no sabe donde se está metiendo y que solo quiere satisfacer los estúpidos deseos de sus estúpidas hormonas, pero no se trata de eso.

—¿De qué mierdas me estás hablando? Querías una mamada y yo…

—Tú te estabas riendo de mí —terminó Ciel por él—. Desde que empezamos, lo único que has hecho es intentar arrebatarme el control. Me subestimas si pensabas que no me daría cuenta…

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Un niño de trece años que se da aires de dominátrix se presenta ante de mí, me chantajea y me obliga a que le practique sexo oral. Es evidente que no puedo tomarte en serio.

—Eso ya lo veremos —replicó Ciel, esbozando una sonrisa tétrica—. De momento, voy a darte una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Quién ha dicho que la quiera? —inquirió Sebastian, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Acaso te has olvidado ya de que tengo en mis manos la posibilidad de destruir tu imagen para siempre? Por supuesto que la quieres, deja de decir estupideces.

—Eres un mocoso arrogante, manipulador y despreciable.

Ciel chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, imitando el mismo aire derrotado que portaría un padre lidiando con su hijo desobediente.

—Sebastian, Sebastian… Tú nunca aprendes, ¿verdad? Solo por ese comentario, desde ahora te prohíbo que abras la boca para nada que no sea comerme la polla, ¿entendido?

Los parpados de Sebastian se entornaron y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Recuerdas eso que has dicho antes? La verdad es que la idea de tenerte a ti lamiéndome el culo es tentadora… ¡Ya sé! Cambiemos posiciones: ahora serás tú la puta un rato y yo gozaré de esa boquita tan sucia que tienes.

El sonido cortante y seco de una bofetada rasgó el aire de la habitación. Lentamente, Sebastian alzó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en los ojos azules y despiadados de Ciel. La mejilla le ardía y nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de estrangular a alguien.

Sin decir palabra, Ciel metió la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera y sacó un móvil. Sebastian observó atentamente como el crío trasteaba con el dispositivo un rato y a continuación le daba la vuelta para mostrarle lo que había en la pantalla: su foto.

—Solo tengo que darle a enviar y tu foto se mandará automáticamente a todos mis contactos. Si crees que es un farol, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que para mí ver tu cara de desesperación sería tan satisfactorio como un buen orgasmo. Tú eliges.

Fue en ese mismo instante, cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, que Sebastian comprendió que Ciel no era un niño normal —ni siquiera una persona normal—. Había cometido el error de juzgarle antes de tiempo. Ciel no era un crío pervertido y precoz buscando pasar un buen rato. Ciel era algo mucho más oscuro y retorcido. Alguien que podría llegar a resultar un peligro si se lo proponía. Ciel no dudaría en enviar la foto y arruinarle la vida si seguía faltándole al respeto, al igual que tampoco había dudado en darle esa bofetada.

Solo había una respuesta acertada, y esta vez Sebastian se aseguró de contestar correctamente:

—No la envíes.

—¿Qué no la envíe? —repitió Ciel.

Sebastian apretó la mandíbula y chirrió los dientes, después se tragó el orgullo como un campeón y dijo:

— _Por favor._

—Buen chico. Ahora haz honor a los hechos y chúpame la polla como el maricón que realmente eres.

—Te odio —masculló Sebastian.

—No esperaba menos de ti —aprobó Ciel.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más; no hacía falta. Sebastian sujetó en una mano el pene de Ciel —al cual se le había bajado considerablemente el calentón— y se llevó la punta boca. Como no estaba totalmente seguro de que hacer, decidió imitar los mismos movimientos que habían practicado en él con anterioridad y dibujó circulitos con la lengua sobre el glande. Ciel pareció disfrutarlo, porque ahora su respiración se escuchaba mucho más errática que antes.

Sintiendo la confianza y la curiosidad crecer dentro de él, Sebastian succionó despacio pero con firmeza, y Ciel le respondió con algo parecido a un gemido que provocó que su propia polla pegase un respingo. Después, sin apartar su mirada cargada de desprecio de los ojos de su compañero, Sebastian lamió el tramo desde la base del miembro hasta la punta antes de volver a introducírsela en la boca. Ahora la polla de Ciel volvía a estar completamente erecta y palpitante.

Parecía que Ciel tenía algo que decir, pero si iba a ser algo coherente, Sebastian prefería no tener que escucharle. Así que sin más dilación, tomó el pene de la base y lo engulló hasta la campanilla. Las palabras de Ciel murieron en su garganta y todo lo que salió de su boca fue una especie de gorjeo ininteligible.

Sebastian descubrió que esto no estaba nada mal, y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y procedió a saborearlo. El sabor de Ciel era salado, y su tacto suave y resbaladizo. Por extraño que resultase, comenzaba a gustarle tenerle en la boca.

Cuando Ciel intentó mover las caderas, Sebastian se lo impidió sujetándolas con ambas manos, clavándoles las uñas. Sorprendentemente, Ciel no protestó, sino que gimió alto y claro, quizás por el placer o puede que por la frustración. Sus manitas volvieron a enredarse en el pelo de Sebastian, pero esta vez permanecieron allí quietas sin moverse.

—Uggnn… espera, no puedo… t-tú boca está caliente —Escuchar ese tono de voz lúbrico y sensual escapar de la boca de alguien tan joven seguramente estaba prohibido y penado por la ley, pero a Sebastian no podía importarle menos en esos momentos.

Sebastian rotó la lengua alrededor del tronco, y a continuación se lo introdujo tan al fondo que incluso le pareció rozar la piel de los testículos. Entonces las piernas de Ciel se doblaron y con un grito ahogado se corrió. Sebastian se aseguró de tragar hasta la última gota sin que Ciel se lo pidiese.

—Me has dejado la marca de tus uñas en las caderas, bestia —comentó Ciel una vez que se hubo calmado un poco mientras se subía los pantalones con una dignidad y elegancia que nadie debería poseer después de protagonizar semejante actuación— Se te veía ligeramente… ansioso ¿Qué te ha parecido la experiencia?

—Repugnante —mintió Sebastian mientras esbozaba una sonrisa falsa. A continuación escupió a los pies del crío.

—Claro… —coincidió Ciel poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y por eso te has bebido hasta la última gota de mi semen y tu amiguito ha decidido despertarse. —Lo último lo dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo mal disimulada a la entrepierna de Sebastian, donde resaltaba un bulto bastante prominente.

—Ya que estamos, ¿por qué no dejas que te ayude con tu problemilla? —propuso el crío, regalándole a Sebastian una mirada cargada de burla.

Por toda repuesta, Sebastian apartó la mano de Ciel de un manotazo antes de que esta pudiese llegar a tocarle.

—Agradecería que no me tocases, pues el asco que siento por ti me supera y no podré responder por mis actos si lo haces —pidió Sebastian con toda la diplomacia que pudo reunir. Todavía sentía el sabor extrañamente dulce del semen de Ciel en la boca, y el arrepentimiento de lo que acaba de hacer comenzaba a asomar su fea cabeza.

Ciel frunció el ceño y lucho abiertamente por no hacer un puchero, pero finalmente decidió que seguir tentando a la suerte —y a la paciencia de Sebastian— no sería aconsejable y dejó de insistir.

—De acuerdo, pero que sepas que aún no he terminado contigo. Espérame a la salida del instituto en la entrada principal para acompañarme a casa —le indicó al mayor, recogiendo su mochila del suelo dispuesto irse.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas? —espetó Sebastian, observando atónito cómo Ciel desbloqueaba la puerta del baño para poder marcharse y dejarle ahí tirado como si nada.

—Tengo que ir a resolver un asuntillo pendiente, pero no creo que tarde mucho —respondió él con indiferencia.

—Lo que tengas que hacer no podría importarme menos —dijo Sebastian secamente—. Pero antes de irte borra la foto. Ya he hecho lo que querías, así que ahora te toca cumplir tu parte del trato.

—¿De qué trato me estás hablando? —preguntó Ciel, fingiendo desconcierto—. Que yo sepa, nunca dije nada de borrar la foto. Es más, ¡la diversión solo acaba de empezar! —exclamó con un entusiasmo que hizo que a Sebastian se le revolviese el estómago.

—Podría hacerte mucho daño… —amenazó Sebastian con una voz que le pondría la carne de gallina a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a Ciel.

—La cuestión no es poder, sino querer —puntualizó Ciel con una sonrisilla de suficiencia, que Sebastian habría disfrutado mucho borrando de un puñetazo—. Si hubieses querido hacerme daño, lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo. Has tenido oportunidades de sobra en esta media hora, sin embargo, mírame: aquí sigo vivito y coleando.

—Antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas que nunca he aborrecido a nadie tanto como te aborrezco a ti.

La sonrisilla de Ciel se convirtió en una sonrisa completa.

—Es un honor. Nos vemos luego a la salida, Sebastian.

—Por supuesto que no. No voy a esperarte. No soy tu mayordomo.

—Claro que no, si quieres que te ascienda a mayordomo, tendrás que ganártelo. De momento solo eres mi perra. —Dicho eso, la puerta de los baños se cerró y Sebastian escuchó como los pasos de su nueva pesadilla se alejaban en la distancia.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y el apoyo, sois los mejores!**

 **Supongo que ya habéis averiguado por dónde van los tiros de esta historia, pero... ¡sorpresa! Además de porno tiene trama. Por ejemplo: ¿Qué estará maquinando Ciel? ¿Tendrá algún motivo para torturar de esta manera a nuestro pobre Sebastian? ¿Durará la paciencia de Sebastian lo suficiente como para que lo averigüemos...?**

 **Oh, y tengo pensado actualizar el fanfic una vez por semana a no ser que me lo impidan los estudios o algo así.**

 **Por último, que sepáis que recibir vuestros reviews me hace muy muy feliz, así que os invito a que me dejéis algún comentario (además, así me siento culpable y escribo más rápido *guiño guiño codazo codazo*)**


	3. Los enemigos de mi enemigo

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la asombrosa Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **Los enemigos de mi enemigo no son mis amigos**

Sebastian estaba furioso. Ese condenado monstruito se la había jugado pero bien.

Con las manos apoyadas sobre uno de los lavabos, Sebastian observó como su reflejo le devolvía un ceño fruncido. Ahora no solo debía preocuparse por la foto, sino que también debía preocuparse de que nadie se enterase de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sin darse cuenta se había dejado enredar todavía más en la telaraña de Ciel. Sus manos, apretadas en dos puños, se hundieron bajo un chorro de agua helada. Si Ciel se iba de la lengua, Sebastian se aseguraría de arrastrarle con él en su caída.

Decidiendo que lamentarse no serviría de nada, Sebastian se secó las manos, se atusó la ropa, comprobó que su polla hubiese recuperado un tamaño normal —aunque modestia aparte, eso era imposible— y se cargó su mochila al hombro antes de salir del baño. Sin embargo, la suerte no parecía estar de su parte, porque nada más poner un pie fuera en el pasillo se encontró de frente con la única profesora a la que no lograba engañar con su faceta de alumno modélico y su talante impecable: Nina Hopkins, una mujer de mediana edad con una actitud demasiado "rimbombante" para su gusto.

—Buenos días, profesora —saludó el con una sonrisa educada.

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Nina, que antes permanecía alegre y relajado, se contorsionó en un mohín de disgusto nada más reparar en su presencia, como si en vez de encontrarse con un estudiante hubiese pisado una mierda plantada en mitad de la calle. La mujer ni siquiera le daba clases, y aún así, el asco que le profesaba era palpable.

—Michaelis… —respondió ella con una apatía que rozaba lo insultante— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase? Si sigues haciendo pellas, ni siquiera tu cara bonita conseguirá hacerte aprobar.

Ambos sabían que eso era una mentira, pues Sebastian poseía un intelecto por encima de la medía y sus notas eran siempre excelentes sin apenas esforzarse.

—Oh, pero no estaba haciendo pellas. —Al menos no voluntariamente. Incluso tragarse una aburrida clase de historia habría sido preferible a la vergüenza que acababa de padecer—. Es solo que me encontraba mal y he tenido que ir al baño, eso es todo —explicó él pacientemente, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

—A mí no me vengas con cuentos, _Sebastian_. Mientras no seas alumno mío lo que hagas me da igual, pero por lo menos ten un poco de decencia y no me mientas a la cara con tanta naturalidad.

—Algo me dice que incluso si le dijese la verdad seguiría sin creerme —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. No obstante, la mirada retadora que le dirigió a la profesora no pasó desapercibida por esta.

Por supuesto, Nina respondió a la mirada con una de las suyas, y durante un segundo la tensión se hizo tan palpable que hasta cortarla con un cuchillo habría sido posible.

—Michaelis, si de verdad te encuentras mal, deberías ir yéndote a casa, ¿no crees? —masculló la profesora, lanzándole una indirecta de que lo único que realmente quería era perderle de vista.

Sebastian asintió conforme y se dio la vuelta, sin embargo, antes de poder alejarse, la voz de Nina hizo que se detuviese.

—Por cierto, antes he visto pasar a Ciel Phantomhive, uno de mis alumnos de segundo. Venía de esta dirección y no traía buena cara. De casualidad, ¿no tendrás tú algo que ver?

Sebastian se tensó imperceptiblemente, pero no dudó ni un instante en responder.

—¿Ciel Phantomhive? Lo siento, pero no me suena el nombre. —No le hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber que la profesora le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—Te estaré vigilando, Michaelis —avisó ella.

—Como siempre —replicó él.

 **OoOoO**

Sebastian no quería sentir curiosidad por nada que tuviese que ver con Ciel. De verdad que no quería. No obstante, después de escuchar la información que Nina había compartido con él tan amablemente, no podía evitar sentirse intrigado.

Como solo quedaban diez minutos para que acabasen las clases, Sebastian había decidido que lo mejor sería esperar fuera del instituto hasta que sonase la campana. De ese modo podría fumarse un cigarro rápido y aclarar un poco su mente.

Siendo realistas, si Ciel tenía mala cara cuando la profesora le había visto, Sebastian dudaba que fuese debido a los remordimientos ocasionados por haberle chantajeado, y que se hubiese puesto malo cuando cinco minutos antes estaba en perfectas condiciones tampoco cuadraba…

Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando alguien le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. Sebastian suspiró mentalmente. Al parecer la campana había sonado y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, tan absorto como estaba en su propio mundo.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí… ¿Dónde te has metido esta última hora, Michaelis?

—Claude, quítame el brazo de encima —exigió Sebastian impasible, decidiendo sabiamente ignorar la pregunta ya que temía no poder controlarse y acabar respondiendo con alguna bordería. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero estaba de muy mal humor.

Claude era su mejor amigo, o eso decía todo el mundo a excepción del propio Sebastian… Lo cierto es que su relación con Claude era más simbiótica que sincera; Claude ganaba popularidad por permanecer cerca de Sebastian, y Sebastian a su vez ganaba otro perrito faldero. A la hora de la verdad, Sebastian dudaba que Claude sintiese nada parecido a simpatía o afecto por él, al igual que él tampoco lo sentía por Claude, pero había que mantener las apariencias.

—¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? ¿Te ha dado calabazas Beast? —indagó su amigo.

A Sebastian le costó un rato recordar quién era Beast, y cuando lo hizo, tuvo que luchar por no hacer una mueca de asco. Beast era el mote por el que todo el mundo llamaba a esa animadora impetuosa con la que folló el otro día en una fiesta.

Al parecer, ese incidente solo había servido para conferirle incluso más prestigio entre sus compañeros, pues todos los chicos del instituto soñaban con llevarse a Beast a la cama. Sin embargo, Sebastian podía decir por experiencia propia que la chica no era para tanto; de hecho, los únicos rasgos destacables eran su culo, sus tetas y un carácter de mil demonios, y Sebastian podía vivir sin esas tres cosas perfectamente. Si se habían acostado juntos, había sido únicamente porque él estaba demasiado borracho como para ser consciente de sus actos, y ella estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para aprovecharse de su estado vulnerable.

Para colmo, la noticia de su pequeña aventura se había extendido por todo el instituto más rápido que la Peste Negra por Europa. Ahora todo el mundo asumía que entre ellos dos había surgido la chispa del amor, y que era cuestión de tiempo que empezasen a salir porque juntos formarían la pareja perfecta. No tenían fe ni nada…

—Es imposible que Beast me haya dado calabazas cuando todavía no la he pedido salir —razonó Sebastian, aunque sabía que sería inútil.

—Todavía —recalcó Claude, esbozando una sonrisa enigmática como si supiese algo del tema que ni el propio Sebastian sabia.

—Lo que tú digas —se rindió Sebastian, después de todo, cuando era pequeño siempre le decían que la única manera de cerrarle la boca a un tonto era dándole la razón.

—A propósito, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí fuera? Ya que has hecho pellas deberías haber aprovechado para irte a casa antes —puntualizó su perspicaz amigo.

Por suerte para Sebastian, Hannah Anafeloz, la novia más reciente de Claude, apareció en escena y le ahorró la molestia de tener que inventar una escusa barata. Inmediatamente, Hannah enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y juntos iniciaron un fogoso, húmedo y repulsivo beso que obligó a Sebastian a apartar la mirada para ocultar su evidente desagrado.

Lo único bueno de todo esto era que ahora que Hannah había llegado, Claude parecía tener bastante prisa por marcharse con ella. Así que con una rápida despedida, la pareja se fue dejando a Sebastian solo nuevamente.

No obstante, después de pasar quince largos minutos en silencio, Sebastian comenzaba a pensar que quizás tener un poco de compañía, aunque proviniese de Claude, no habría estado nada mal. Ya ni siquiera quedaba gente por los alrededores, pues todos los estudiantes se habían ido a casa. Desesperado, el chico miró su reloj y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. ¿Dónde diantres estaba Ciel?

Harto de esperar, Sebastian se apartó del muro donde estaba apoyado y decidió ir en busca del crío aunque solo fuese para matar el aburrimiento. Si Ciel le estaba haciendo esperar para luego no aparecer y así poder reírse de él todavía más, Sebastian se lo haría pagar muy caro.

 **OoOoO**

En realidad solo llevaba cinco minutos buscando, pero en ese tiempo Sebastian se había recorrido toda la planta baja del instituto, incluyendo el gimnasio y los baños. ¿Qué si se había encontrado con alguien? Claro que sí: con la señora de la limpieza, con Bard el de la cafetería y con tres profesores que habían decidido quedarse un rato más para así organizar las clases de mañana. Lástima que ninguno de ellos fuese Ciel. Al parecer, el niño tenía el talento innato de ser encontrado solo cuando él quería que le encontrases.

Cansado e irritado, Sebastian volvió a su punto de partida fuera del instituto, y tras meditarlo unos instantes decidió dar una vuelta rápida por los alrededores.

Si fue suerte o infortunio lo que le hizo acercarse a un pequeño parque situado detrás del instituto, Sebastian no sabría decirlo. El caso es que su atención se vio captada por el barullo proveniente de dicho parque, donde un grupo de chicos algo menores que él estaban reunidos en un corro. De repente Sebastian tenía un mal presentimiento…

Sebastian no era tan estúpido como para presentarse así como así delante de todos aquellos jóvenes de aspecto belicoso, de modo que primero se ocultó tras el tronco de un árbol cercano para poder observar la situación con más detenimiento. Tal y como sospechaba, allí estaba Ciel rodeado por otros cinco adolescentes, de los cuales Sebastian solo conocía a dos: Maurice Cole y Alois Trancy. Al primero solo le conocía de oídas, pero por desgracia al segundo le conocía un poco más a fondo, porque desde el año pasado, Alois había demostrado ser un psicópata en toda regla al acosar a Claude día y noche para poder tener una cita con él. Como era de esperar, su método de seducción había fallado miserablemente.

—¿Y bien, Phantomhive? —inquirió Maurice con una voz tan repelente que incluso a Sebastian le recorrió un escalofrío— ¿Lo has traído?

Sin dejarse intimidar, Ciel asintió secamente y sacó una carpeta azul de su mochila.

—Aquí está el trabajo de ciencias que queríais, pero antes devolverme lo prometido.

—No sé porque te tomas tantas molestias por una baratija como esta. —Esta vez fue Alois el que habló, ahora que Sebastian se fijaba, el rubio sostenía entre sus manos un anillo de aspecto antiguo donde un enorme zafiro residía incrustado.

Antes de que Alois pudiese entregarle el anillo a Ciel, Maurice le detuvo:

—Espera, primero comprobemos que no nos halla engañado.

—De acuerdo —concordó Alois pasándole el anillo a su compañero, después se acercó a Ciel y le arrebató la carpeta azul de las manos.

Un silencio expectante reinó durante los cinco segundos que Alois tardó en abrir la carpeta y mirar lo que había en su interior. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero entonces, sin previo aviso, el rubio estalló en carcajadas histéricas ante la mirada estupefacta de todos menos Ciel.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?! —exclamó Maurice, perturbado por la exagerada risa de su amigo.

Como parecía que en esos momentos Alois era incapaz de respirar —mucho menos hablar—, Maurice se acercó con paso firme hasta él y le arrebató la carpeta. Inmediatamente su cara se puso pálida y la carpeta resbaló de sus manos temblorosas, provocando que su contenido se esparciese por el suelo del parque: fotos. Fotos suyas. Más concretamente, fotos de él maquillándose por la mañana y… había que admitir que su cara al natural no era demasiado agraciada.

Al contemplar las fotos, los otros chicos —Sebastian se jugaría una mano a que eran la fuerza bruta del grupito y no la inteligencia—, comenzaron a reírse también. Incluso Ciel parecía estar teniendo problemas a la hora de mantener el rostro serio y no dejar escapar una sonrisa.

—¿D-de dónde las has sacado? —farfulló Maurice.

—De por aquí y por allá —respondió Ciel inocentemente, haciendo aspavientos con las manos como si de esa forma su explicación fuese más entendible.

Sebastian, desde su escondite, pudo observar a la perfección como la cara de Maurice se transformaba lentamente, abandonando una expresión de pura perplejidad para adoptar una rebosante de cólera.

—¡BASTA! —chilló, y todas las risas cesaron de inmediato.

Durante al menos un minuto entero, nadie abrió la boca. Ni los pájaros se atrevieron a trinar.

—Te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Maurice a Ciel. Ahora su voz sonaba afilada y venenosa como el siseo de una serpiente—. Lástima que no tengas a nadie para reírte las gracias…

—A diferencia de ti, yo no necesito rodearme de imbéciles para sentirme superior, si es eso a lo que te refieres —dijo Ciel.

—Parece que nunca sabes cuándo callarte, Phantomhive. Es otra de las muchas cosas que no soporto de ti.

Cuando Maurice comenzó a caminar por el parque, jugueteando con el anillo de Ciel entre sus dedos, el propietario de la joya se tensó pero no hizo ademán de moverse. Por una vez, Sebastian pensó que Ciel había tomado la decisión acertada.

—Ya que estamos, voy a contarte un secreto. ¿Sabes por qué no tienes amigos, Phantomhive? ¿Sabes por qué nadie te habla en clase? No, querido. No es por la muerte de tus padres. No es porque la gente sienta lástima de que seas un puto huérfano que está solo en el mundo.

Eso tenía que doler. Aunque el rostro de Ciel permanecía inescrutable, Sebastian estaba totalmente seguro de que las palabras de Maurice habían hecho mella en él; nadie podía ser tan insensible, ni siquiera alguien como Ciel.

Por otra parte, Sebastian no sabía que el crío era huérfano, y descubrirlo, sobretodo de esa forma, hizo que sintiese por él lo único que no quería sentir en aquellos momentos: una pizca de compasión.

—Que se sientan incómodos cuando están cerca de ti, tampoco es el motivo por el que todos te ignoran —continuó Maurice—. En realidad sienten asco. _Tú_ les das asco. Tu arrogancia, tu falta de interés por los demás y ese comportamiento engreído hacen que resultes insoportable… Claro que en el fondo no te estoy revelando nada nuevo, que todo el mundo te odia no es exactamente un secreto. Además, probablemente tú también te odias a ti mismo, y estoy seguro que tus padres también te _odiaban_ antes de convertirse en cenizas.

Una persona normal no habría captado como Ciel apretaba los puños o como su mirada se oscurecía, pero Sebastian era un gran observador, y a juzgar por la sonrisa malévola que iluminó sus facciones tras dirigirle una mirada a la víctima de sus palabras, Maurice también lo era.

—Hablando de tus padres, esta baratija es el único recuerdo que te queda de ellos, ¿no es así? —Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, el chico abrió la mano que sujetaba el anillo y lo dejó caer.

Ante los ojos de Sebastian todo sucedió a cámara lenta: Ciel corrió y se lanzó al suelo con ambas manos extendidas, pero llegó demasiado tarde. El zafiro que portaba el anillo se estrelló contra el suelo y se hizo pedazos sin que su dueño pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Ups, parece que hoy estoy algo patoso —se lamentó Maurice falsamente. Aunque su momento de regocijo no le duró mucho, pues un Ciel rabioso se incorporó del suelo con un rápido movimiento y se abalanzó sobre él.

Había que admitir que el intento de agresión de Ciel había sido valiente, pero también totalmente inútil, pues dos de los tres chicos que acompañaban a Maurice y Alois como si de sus guardaespaldas se tratasen, agarraron a Ciel por los brazos y le lanzaron contra unos cubos de basura cercanos.

Ciel se estrelló contra los cubos de manera estrepitosa, derribándolos y provocando que toda la basura que estos contenían se desparramase por el suelo. No obstante, cuando intentó levantarse, la suela embarrada de una bota se estampó sobre su cabeza y le aplastó la cara contra el suelo.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas? —preguntó Alois, clavando el talón de su bota todavía más en el cráneo de Ciel, provocando que este último soltase un gruñido angustiado—. Que yo sepa nadie te ha dado permiso para levantarte. La basura debe permanecer con la basura.

Sebastian no sabía cuándo o cómo había sucedido, pero inexplicablemente su cuerpo entero temblaba a causa de la rabia. El impulso de hacerse notar y poner fin al panorama que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a sus ojos era fuerte, pero una parte de él sabía que no debía hacerlo. Ciel no era una buena persona y no merecía su ayuda. Maurice y Alois tampoco eran buenas personas, pero se estaban encargando de darle su merecido al Ciel por él. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué no podía relajarse y disfrutar del espectáculo que tan generosamente se le brindaba?

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Alois de pronto, ignorando convenientemente como Ciel arañaba el suelo presa de la desesperación y se mordía el labio inferior para no soltar un grito de dolor—. Cómetela. Si te comes la basura que has tirado al suelo, te dejaré levantarte.

Al oír aquello, Maurice y los otros tres chicos se miraron entre sí, atónitos, antes de soltar un sinfín de carcajadas tras procesar la ocurrencia de su compañero. Acto seguido comenzaron a "vitorear" a Ciel para que llevase a cabo la desagradable tarea.

A Sebastian se le encogió el estómago. Observar como Ciel había pasado de mangonearle y ser un mocoso manipulador a estar en semejante predicamento era impactante. Incluso la apenas desgastada consciencia de Sebastian sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Lo que Alois había propuesto rozaba lo inhumano, sin embargo, una tenue y vengativa vocecita susurrándole desde el fondo de su mente le detuvo antes de que Sebastian pudiese intervenir, asegurándole que estaría bien dejar sufrir a Ciel tan solo unos pocos minutos más…

—Esperad un momento, se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor —informó Maurice. Ignorando el ceño fruncido de Alois, el chico se acercó a Ciel y se agachó para poder mirarle a la cara—. Te gusta mucho sacar fotos comprometedoras de los demás, pero creo que ya es hora de que pruebes un poco de tu propia medicina.

—Que te jodan —logró mascullar Ciel.

Comprendiendo las intenciones de su amigo, Alois se apartó de Ciel, que suspiró aliviado solo para comenzar a retorcerse de nuevo cuando sintió las manos torpes y regordetas de los tres "esbirros" sobre su cuerpo. El muchacho soltó un grito asustado cuando una de las manos agarró su sudadera y tiró de ella hasta desgarrarla. A continuación, un par de manos sujetaron sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y otros dos pares sus piernas, abriéndolas de par en par.

—¡No! ¡Basta! —exclamó Ciel sin dejar de forcejear, y Sebastian se sorprendió al escuchar verdadero pánico en su voz—. ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Estáis enfermos!

—Mira quién fue a hablar… Oh, y nadie va a venir a ayudarte, así que cierra el pico y estate quietecito —ordenó Maurice—. No querrás estropearnos la sesión fotográfica, ¿verdad? —añadió con tono cantarín.

—En vez de sacar las fotos con nuestros móviles, saquémoslas con el suyo. Después se las enviaremos a todo el instituto y así quedará como la zorra egocéntrica y pervertida que realmente es —sugirió Alois alegremente.

—No creo que eso vaya a ser posible —discrepó una voz a sus espaldas.

Alois se tensó, Maurice se dio la vuelta, tres cabezas se giraron para mirarle y solo Ciel se atrevió a romper el frágil silencio:

—¿Sebastian?

* * *

 **Ciel y una cámara juntos solo pueden significar problemas...**

 **Si le hacen bullying a la persona que te hace bullying, eso solo puede significar bullying elevado al cuadrado. Dejando de lado las matemáticas, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y habéis comentado! Es gracias a eso por lo que decidí continuar esta historia.**

 **La verdad es que terminar este capítulo me ha costado mucho, y también editarlo. Por eso mismo es muy probable que encontréis algún fallito, y si lo hacéis agradecería que me avisaseis para que pueda corregirlo. Por supuesto, me encanta saber vuestra opinión sobre la historia, así que no seáis tímidos y sentíos libres de dejarme algún review (¡adoro leerlos!)**


	4. Razones, melones y malas intenciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la espléndida Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **Razones, melones y malas intenciones**

—¿Sebastian?

Ciel parecía genuinamente sorprendido de encontrarle allí, pero por alguna razón, a Sebastian no le pareció que fuese un buen tipo de sorprendido.

—Buenas tardes a todos —saludó Sebastian, haciendo uso de una encantadora sonrisa—, siento interrumpir, pero me temo que vais a tener que dejar a Ciel en paz.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Maurice a la defensiva, habiéndose recuperado rápidamente del sobresalto ocasionado por ser descubierto haciendo fechorías.

—No me malinterpretéis, normalmente no me importaría en absoluto lo que hicieseis con él —aclaró Sebastian en tono reconciliador—. Pero me temo que hoy no podréis llevar a cabo esa prometedora sesión de fotos de la que estabais hablando. Ciel y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente y posponerla no es una opción. Así que con vuestro permiso nos vamos. —"Con vuestro permiso o sin él", eso era lo que realmente había querido decir y lo que todos entendieron.

Los tres chicos que antes sujetaban a Ciel le soltaron de inmediato como si de repente quemase, observando a Sebastian con temor y una pizca de confusión. Probablemente eran incapaces de comprender porque alguien como Sebastian Michaelis estaba prestándole su ayuda a alguien como Ciel.

Maurice parecía querer decir al respecto, pero finalmente se abstuvo de hacerlo y bajó la mirada al suelo. Nadie con un ápice de razón se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a Sebastian. _Nadie_. Con una sola palabra en tu contra, el mayor podría destruir tu vida para siempre, y eso sin contar los rumores… Sebastian no solo era físico e intelecto. Si uno de sus puños te alcanzaba, con un poco de suerte solo acabarías ingresado en el hospital.

—Muy bien, veo que nos vamos entendiendo. Ahora si sois tan amables de...

Sebastian no pudo terminar la frase, al igual que tampoco pudo esquivar al rubio que saltó sobre él y se abrazó a su pecho con la fuerza de mil lapas.

—¡SEBASTIAN! —chilló Alois totalmente fuera de sí, restregando su mejilla contra el cuello del aludido. Ninguno de los presentes pareció darse cuenta de cómo Ciel rechinaba los dientes o de cómo sus uñas se clavaban en el suelo al contemplar aquella atrevida acción.

—Alois —dijo Sebastian a su vez, con bastante más sequedad que el rubio y sin preocuparse demasiado por ocultar el desprecio en su voz.

—¿Cómo está Claude? ¿Ha preguntado por mí? ¿Me echa de menos? —inquirió Alois. Cada pregunta escapando de su boca con más ansia que la anterior.

—De hecho sí —contestó Sebastian, zafándose ágilmente del agobiante agarre que tenía el otro sobre él, y aprovechando ya de paso para poner unos cuantos metros de distancia entre ambos—. La última vez que Claude te mencionó, parecía estar planteándose poner una orden de alejamiento contra ti.

Antes de que Alois pudiese abrir la boca para responder, Ciel, para sorpresa de todos, se le adelantó:

—Sebastian, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Deja de perder el tiempo charlando con estos imbéciles. Estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa —siseó el crío desde el suelo. Para alguien que había sido despojado de su dignidad y orgullo no hacía más de cinco minutos, Ciel, con una mejilla sangrando y con lo que le quedaba de ropa cubierta de mugre, estaba demostrando una serenidad impactante. Sin embargo, debajo de esa fachada tranquila Sebastian sabía que aguardaba una cólera fría y bien controlada, esperando pacientemente a que su dueño la desatase.

Resignado, Sebastian soltó un suspiro, sospechando quién sería la víctima de toda aquella ira contenida…

—Por supuesto —obedeció, resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco e ignorando las miradas de asombro e incredulidad que recibió por inclinarse tan dócilmente ante las exigencias de Ciel.

—¡¿Imbéciles?! ¡¿IMBÉCILES?! —exclamó Alois indignado—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!

—Basta, Alois —le cortó Maurice, consciente de que con Sebastian de por medio tenían todas las de perder—. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Seguro que en el futuro surgirán _muchas_ otras oportunidades de enseñarle a Ciel modales a la hora de dirigirse a sus compañeros de clase.

Para sorpresa de todos, Alois se calmó tan rápido como se había ofuscado y asintió conforme.

—Tienes razón. En ese caso nos veremos por el instituto, Phantomhive —dijo con una sonrisa inquietante—. Y quién sabe… quizás la próxima vez serás capaz de defenderte sin la ayuda de tu _novio_.

Al escuchar aquello, uno de los "esbirros" sintió la tentación de reírse, pero una sola mirada glacial por parte de Sebastian hizo que la risa se le atragantase.

Cuando Maurice y la comitiva desparecieron de su vista, Sebastian se acercó a Ciel y le brindó una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Sin embargo, esta fue rechazada de un manotazo.

—La próxima vez te la cortaré —advirtió el pequeño, apoyándose sobre brazos temblorosos para levantarse del suelo por sí mismo—. No necesito tu ayuda.

Sebastian, que no sabía si Ciel estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio, decidió guardar silencio.

—¿A qué estás esperando? Recoge mi mochila y vámonos —ordenó Ciel una vez que su hubo incorporado, todavía sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Cómo se piden las cosas? —preguntó Sebastian, a pesar de que ya estaba en pleno proceso de recolectar dicha mochila, la cual había quedado descartada en el suelo durante el alboroto.

—Recoge mi mochila y vámonos, o de lo contrario convertiré tu vida en un infierno.

Sebastian no se molestó en responder, considerando que discutir con Ciel solo conseguiría ocasionarle más complicaciones a la larga. En silencio el mayor siguió a su tiránico compañero, que iba encaminando la marcha hacia su casa.

Como la sudadera de Ciel había quedado destrozada e inservible durante el conflicto, ahora el niño tiritaba cada vez que se alzaba el viento. Si a eso le añadimos su —aparentemente— frágil apariencia y un andar inestable provocado seguramente por su caída de antes, Ciel presentaba una visión lamentable y a la vez adorable. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sebastian no lo tenía muy claro. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que Ciel le recordaba a un pequeño cervatillo desamparado, y durante unos instantes incluso se planteó ofrecerle su chaqueta en un acto de genuina caridad. O por lo menos se lo planteó hasta que recordó la clase de monstruo manipulador que era Ciel en el fondo. Aunque… ¿era Ciel realmente tan malvado?

—No es que me queje —comentó de pronto Sebastian, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que les rodeaba—, pero estás muy callado. Demasiado. ¿Acaso estás enfadado?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido.

—Supongo que probablemente no querrás hablar de esto, pero… ¿te encuentras bien? —A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, Sebastian quería darle una pequeña oportunidad a Ciel de redimirse por sus acciones. Quizás en el fondo el crío no era tan malo. A lo mejor solo era un muchacho solitario e incomprendido que buscaba algo de atención.

—Sebastian, sé lo que estas intentando hacer y te aconsejo que por tu bien pares. No necesito tu condescendencia o tu falsa preocupación para sentirme mejor, y resérvate ese tipo de preguntas para cuando realmente te interese conocer la respuesta.

Después de aquel corte, Sebastian no volvió a intentar entablar conversación.

La casa de Ciel estaba relativamente cerca del instituto, aunque por las dimensiones del edificio que se alzaba imponente frente a él, más que casa Sebastian decidió que el término adecuado para referirse al hogar del niño sería mansión. ¿De cuánto dinero dispondría la familia de Ciel? Si es que todavía le quedaba algo de familia…

De repente Ciel detuvo sus pasos, y todavía sin mirarle cuestionó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado observando?

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Sebastian confuso.

—Durante cuánto tiempo has estado observando cómo esas bestias me humillaban —No era una pregunta realmente.

Sebastian frunció el ceño, sintiéndose nervioso de repente sin saber porqué. Quizás lo más inteligente en una situación como esa habría sido mentir, pero por algún motivo desconocido sus labios se movieron sin su consentimiento y confesaron la verdad:

—Desde el principio.

—Ya veo —musitó Ciel.

Sin decir palabra el crío le arrebató la mochila, la abrió y sacó de ella un archivador. Después se lo tendió a Sebastian.

—¿Qué es esto? —indagó él, cogiendo el archivador con la misma desconfianza que uno cogería una bomba a punto de estallar.

—Obviamente, un archivador. Dentro tengo todas las pautas necesarias para hacer el trabajo de ciencias del que Maurice estaba hablando antes. En realidad es un alivio que hayas estado espiándonos desde el principio como un cobarde sin hacer nada, eso me ahorra la molestia de tener que explicártelo todo.

Sebastian entornó los ojos, adoptando un aire cauteloso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ciel esbozó una de esas sonrisas tan suyas y tan maquiavélicas, que en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, Sebastian ya se había dado cuenta de que nunca anunciaban nada bueno para él.

—Verás, seguir a Maurice durante _toooda_ la semana para conseguir sus fotos me ha dejado totalmente agotado, por lo que no he tenido tiempo de hacer mi propio trabajo…

—¿Y por qué exactamente debería interesarme esa información? —A Sebastian no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

—Porqué ahí es donde entras tú, bobo. He oído que eres un chico listo, y seguramente hacer el trabajo en mi lugar no te supondrá mucho esfuerzo, ¿verdad? —Sin darle tiempo a Sebastian para protestar, Ciel continuó—. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que por tu bien espero que traigas el trabajo hecho para mañana, y más te vale que sea un trabajo de diez.

—Imposible —respondió Sebastian automáticamente.

—¿Perdona? —inquirió Ciel, como si fuese incapaz de creer que Sebastian se hubiese atrevido a negarle _algo_ en este mundo.

—Ya me has oído, no voy a hacer tu maldito trabajo. Tengo una vida propia que atender, por si no lo habías notado…

—¿Vida propia? Sebastian, no me hagas reír. Tú ya no tienes vida propia… Ahora toda tu vida gira a mí alrededor, por si eres _tú_ el que no lo ha notado.

—No nos conocemos de nada. Nunca hemos cruzado una palabra. Ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia hasta ayer… ¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó entonces Sebastian, conteniendo a duras penas la frustración y sintiendo como los primeros vestigios de furia comenzaban a aflorar. Si perdía el control ahora, probablemente le partiría el cuello a Ciel—. ¿Es así como vas a agradecerme que te haya salvado? ¿Haciéndome pasar por lo mismo que te han hecho pasar ellos a ti?

Ciel soltó una risotada amarga y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sebastian, en serio… ¿qué esperabas que pasase? ¿Qué me arrojase a tus brazos como una damisela en apuros? ¿Qué me arrodillase ante ti y tu benevolencia? ¿Qué te diese las gracias? —Sebastian quería interrumpir la maratón de preguntas sarcásticas, pero Ciel no le daba oportunidad— ¿Exactamente por qué? ¿Por desobedecerme y meterte donde no te llaman a pesar de que te pedí explícitamente que me esperases _en_ la entrada principal del instituto? Al contrario, en mi opinión debería castigarte por incumplir una orden directa mía, y eso es justo lo que he hecho. A partir de ahora, todo lo que yo diga es ley. Si no lo entiendes por las buenas, lo entenderás por las malas.

—Algún día haré que te arrepientas de esto… —masculló Sebastian, apretando el archivador con tanta fuerza que por un momento Ciel pensó que se partiría por la mitad.

—Seguro que esa amenaza te suena más vacía a ti que a mí. Si de verdad quisieras vengarte, hoy tenías la oportunidad perfecta. Lo único que debías haber hecho era abandonarme a mi suerte.

—No te preocupes, Ciel. —Sebastian nunca antes se había referido directamente a él por su nombre, y escuchar como el mayor le dedicaba esa única sílaba resbalando elegante de su lengua, provocó que un espasmo de excitación recorriese el diminuto cuerpo de Ciel—. No volveré a cometer el mismo error.

 **OoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente Sebastian se despertó gracias a la llamada de su confiable despertador. No obstante, el estudiante lo apagó y volvió a enterrarse bajo las sábanas. En realidad Sebastian siempre había sido una persona madrugadora, pero el prospecto de comenzar un nuevo día ya no se veía tan alentador como antes gracias a la aparición de cierta persona en su vida…

Sin embargo, cuando Tanaka subió las escaleras solo para llamar preocupado a la puerta de su habitación, a Sebastian no le quedó más remedio que levantarse de la cama aunque solo fuese para aliviar la inquietud del anciano. Tanaka era su tutor y lo más parecido a un padre que Sebastian había conocido nunca.

Una vez que Sebastian terminó de ducharse, vestirse y desayunar, el joven se cargó la mochila del instituto al hombro y salió de casa rodeado por un aura sombría. Algo en su interior le decía que hoy iba a ser un día duro, aunque no podía determinar con exactitud de donde provenía todo aquel pesimismo.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Ciel, Sebastian se apoyó contra un poste cercano y fijó su mirada en la puerta de la mansión, esperando. Por suerte no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió y Ciel salió a su encuentro. En comparación con ayer, el crío lucía una sonrisa peligrosamente alegre.

El día anterior ambos habían acordado —o más bien Ciel le había impuesto— que Sebastian vendría a recogerle hoy a las ocho de la mañana para ir juntos al instituto, y tal como se había visto obligado a prometer, allí estaba él. De modo que tras entregarle el trabajo de ciencias a Ciel, por el cual Sebastian había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al instituto. Entonces, sin despedirse, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Ciel le había amenazado, le había insultado y se había enfadado, pero al final Sebastian había ganado la batalla: dentro del instituto ambos actuarían como siempre y no se mezclarían el uno con el otro a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario. Para conseguir aquello, Sebastian había alegado que seguir a Ciel por los pasillos del instituto como si fuese su esclavo personal sería tan humillante como revelar la foto de la mamada, y comprendiendo que Sebastian estaba en lo cierto, Ciel se había visto obligado a aceptar la condición del mayor a regañadientes. No obstante, para la bronca que habían mantenido ayer, Ciel se veía demasiado relajado y tranquilo, y eso inquietaba a Sebastian…

Decidiendo no darle más vueltas al asunto, Sebastian entró en el instituto ignorando a la gente que se le acercaba para intentar saludarle o entablar conversación, y subió las escaleras que le llevarían a la segunda planta donde le aguardaba su clase de Matemáticas. Hoy no tenía ganas de fingir amabilidad.

Cuando entró en la clase, su nerviosa profesora Mey-Rin ya estaba de pie escribiendo algo en la pizarra. Al verle entrar, Mey-Rin parecía querer reprocharle que hubiese llegado tarde, pero después de que Sebastian le dedicase una sonrisa seductora y un leve encogimiento de hombros, la mujer cerró la boca y volvió a centrar su atención en la pizarra. Sebastian juraría que sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo.

Cuando Sebastian llegó a su pupitre, dejó caer su mochila al suelo y se desparramó sobre su silla sin ningún miramiento. Estaba exhausto, irritado y tenía sueño.

—Pareces cansado —observó una voz junto él.

Sebastian gruñó para sus adentros. Había olvidado que en mates se sentaba junto a _Claude_...

—¿Tú crees, Claude? No sé que como has podido notarlo. Tu capacidad deductiva es impresionante.

—Al parecer el cansancio hace que te vuelvas todavía más gilipollas que de costumbre… que interesante —replicó Claude a su vez, utilizando el dobladillo de su camisa para limpiar una motita de polvo que había ido a parar al cristal de sus gafas.

—Lo siento —susurró Sebastian. No le apetecía discutir más; para eso ya se había pasado toda la tarde de ayer discutiendo con Ciel.

—¿Ahora te disculpas? Esto no tiene buena pinta, Michaelis —alegó Claude seriamente—. ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre? Podrías estar delirando...

—Retiro lo dicho. Cállate —exigió Sebastian, comprendiendo que malgastar su cordialidad con necios como Claude no merecía la pena.

—Bipolar… —declaró Claude, perdiendo el interés por su amigo y centrando su atención en la pizarra.

Sebastian decidió seguir su ejemplo y atender también. Aunque cuando toda la gente de su clase comenzó a levantarse de sus pupitres, Sebastian deseó haber prestado atención un poquito antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se levantaba todo el mundo? Todavía no había sonado la campana, pues la clase acababa de empezar...

—¿A dónde van todos? —le preguntó Sebastian a Claude.

Claude le dedicó una mirada extraña, como si estuviese tratando de determinar si la estupidez de su amigo era fingida o real.

—¿Es que no te acuerdas? Hoy celebramos las Jornadas Culturales* —explicó Claude—. Nuestra clase también va a participar tutorando por un día a una de las clases de segundo.

—¿De segundo? —repitió Sebastian, sintiendo como un sudor frío se deslizaba por su espalda.

—Eso he dicho… Ahora en serio, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? —inquirió Claude, observándole con los ojos entrecerrados—. De repente te has puesto muy pálido.

¿Cómo no iba a estar pálido? ¡Maldición! Por eso estaba Ciel tan contento esa mañana. El pequeño monstruito sabía que esto iba a pasar y no le había dicho nada.

—Estoy perfectamente —insistió Sebastian, adelantando a su amigo para que este no pudiese ver como su cara se descomponía presa de la desesperación… Pero aún no estaba todo perdido, ¿no? Había muchas clases de segundo y no tenía porque tocarle precisamente la de Ciel.

Sin embargo, todas sus esperanzas se hicieron pedazos cuando al llegar a la clase correspondiente Mey-Rin abrió la puerta y, tras un rápido escaneo a todos los niños que allí les esperaban, Sebastian divisó la cabellera oscura de Ciel. Por desgracia para él, el pequeño también había reparado en su presencia y ahora le contemplaba con una sonrisa inocente que consiguió ponerle los pelos de punta.

—M-muy bien, chicos. A-ahora elegir un compañero p-para el resto del día —pidió Mey-Rin entre tartamudeos nerviosos.

Sebastian raudo y veloz intentó emparejarse con un niño cualquiera, pero Ciel fue más rápido que él y en menos de un segundo su minúscula manita apresaba la suya en un agarre más firme que el acero. Sebastian maldijo por lo bajo.

—Vaya, no sabía que Ciel y tú os conocíais. Ni siquiera habéis dudado un instante en poneros juntos —dijo de pronto Arthur, el profesor de literatura de Ciel.

Sebastian quería desmentir esa información, pero las siguientes palabras del entrometido profesor le cerraron la boca de un plumazo.

—Como Ciel siempre suele andar solo, es un alivio saber que al menos tiene un amigo más mayor que se preocupa por él.

Mierda, si decía algo ahora iba a quedar como un monstruo. Entre Arthur y la mirada de "cachorrito" que le estaba dirigiendo Ciel, Sebastian ya no podía negarse. Estaba arrinconado entre la espada y la pared.

—Sebastian y yo estamos más unidos de lo que se imagina, profesor —comentó Ciel fingiendo inocencia—. Nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos.

Sebastian tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuese. Era imposible tener tan mala suerte. Cualquier otro mocoso le serviría. _Cualquiera…_

—¿No es así, Sebastian? —presionó Ciel, apoyando su cabecita adorablemente en el antebrazo de Sebastian.

Por supuesto, Arthur no reparó en cómo las uñas del crío se hincaban en la mano de Sebastian a modo de advertencia.

Sintiéndose acorralado, Sebastian tragó saliva y asintió.

* * *

 ***No estoy segura de si las Jornadas Culturales son algo que se celebra en todos los sitios o solo en mi país, pero por si acaso, dichas jornadas consisten en dedicarle una semana, un día o lo que estipulen en tu cole/insti a realizar actividades "enriquecedoras" a nivel cultural. Por ejemplo, en el fic los mayores tienen que hacerse cargo de los pequeños por un día. (Pobre Sebastian…)**

 **Dejando de lado las explicaciones, muchas gracias a todos lo que habéis comentado *insertar corazoncitos aquí***

 **Se suponía que este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo, pero para que no se hiciese pesado de leer he decidido cortarlo por la mitad.**

 **Como siempre, es un placer leer vuestras opiniones, así que por favor dejarme reviews para que la historia continúe su curso y ya de paso me alegréis el día.**


	5. La mala interpretación

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la legendaria Yana Toboso**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **La mala interpretación siempre es la solución**

Ciel, según Sebastian acababa de descubrir, tenía muchas facetas distintas preparadas especialmente para cada tipo de persona. Por ejemplo, delante de los profesores, Ciel no era más que un pobre niño tímido e introvertido, solitario y atormentado por un pasado trágico que era mejor no mencionar. Para sus compañeros, Ciel era el niño rarito, callado y siniestro que se sentaba en el pupitre de la última fila, siempre ocupando la esquina más oscura de la clase. Sin embargo, en opinión de Sebastian, Ciel era un lobezno disfrazado de corderito, malo como él solo y retorcido hasta la médula. Resumiendo, Ciel era como una luna llena de caras ocultas; un camaleón de las personalidades. Y eso molestaba a Sebastian tremendamente.

La primera hora de clase había resultado inaguantable. Mey-Rin había escrito en la pizarra una serie de problemas matemáticos sencillos, para que sus alumnos enseñasen a su pequeña pareja como resolverlos.

Por desgracia, Ciel había aprovechado la situación para pegar su silla a la de Sebastian mientras escuchaba las explicaciones del mayor con fingida devoción. No obstante, cada vez que Mey-Rin se paseaba cerca del pupitre que ambos compartían, Ciel levantaba la mano para preguntarle una "duda". De modo que mientras Mey-rin le explicaba porque la x debía elevarse al cubo, la manita de Ciel aprovechaba para deslizarse furtivamente por el muslo de Sebastian, provocando que este último se tensase y mirase a su alrededor paranoico.

Era prácticamente _imposible_ que nadie advirtiese lo que estaba ocurriendo debajo del pupitre, sobre todo cuando la mano de Ciel toqueteaba su polla semi-erecta y a Sebastian se le escapaba un jadeo mal disimulado. Sin embargo, ningún alumno parecía percatarse de la obscena situación que se estaba llevando a cabo justo en frente de sus narices. Ni siquiera Mey-Rin, que estaba delante de ellos, se daba cuenta de nada.

Cuando Sebastian intentaba contraatacar pellizcando a Ciel o intentando sujetar su mano, el niño le devolvía el pellizco el doble de fuerte o apretaba su miembro de manera dolorosa, advirtiéndole con una mirada rápida que se estuviese quietecito. Sin atreverse a poner a prueba la paciencia de Ciel en una situación tan delicada, Sebastian chirriaba los dientes y trataba de centrar su atención en las matemáticas.

Cuando la clase de Mey-Rin terminó, Arthur puso en práctica su propia actividad. El profesor había pedido que cada pareja elaborase un cuento para seleccionar luego el mejor. Sorprendentemente, a Ciel le gustaba leer y escribir, por lo que al menos este trabajo se lo estaba tomando en serio. Con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en la hoja de papel, el niño escribía furiosamente sin dejar que Sebastian le ayudase. Aunque de vez en cuando, Ciel le hacía preguntas al azar —que por cierto, siempre le pillaban por sorpresa— para pedirle su opinión sobre algo relacionado con la trama de la historia.

Cuando el cuento estuvo terminado, Ciel permitió que Sebastian le echase un vistazo rápido antes de entregarlo. Al parecer la historia giraba en torno a Smile, un niño que buscaba vengarse por la muerte de sus padres. Para llevar a cabo su venganza, Smile firmaba un contrato con un demonio llamado Black, el cual devoraría el alma del niño a cambio de sus servicios. Era un cuento tétrico y un poco perturbador, pero Sebastian le dio su aprobación de todos modos.

A tercera hora les llevaron a una nueva clase que contaba con un proyector para poder ponerles una película, y aprovechando la falta de sillas en el aula, que no estaba preparada para albergar a tantos alumnos de golpe, Ciel se sentó en el regazo de Sebastian alegando que no le importaba. Los ojos de Paula, la profesora de Arte, habían brillado a causa de la emoción al contemplar una escena tan adorable. Sebastian, por el contrario, se había limitado a suspirar resignado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la diminuta cintura de Ciel a regañadientes.

Al principio todo iba bien. Ciel se recostó inocentemente sobre su pecho, y Sebastian se lo permitió. La película avanzó y ahora todo el mundo la contemplaba en silencio. Fue entonces cuando Ciel comenzó a aburrirse, y para aliviar su aburrimiento, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que contorsionar sus caderas disimuladamente. Sebastian, al notar como el culo de Ciel se restregaba contra su polla, se vio obligado a pretender un ataque de tos para enmascarar un gemido. Unas cuantas personas apartaron los ojos de la improvisada pantalla para dirigirles una mirada inquisitiva, pero afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta de cuál era el verdadero problema.

Cuando la película terminó, las piernas de Sebastian temblaban descontroladamente y su frente estaba surcada por un mar de sudor. Sin decir palabra, el joven apartó a Ciel de un empujón y salió corriendo de la clase ante la mirada atónita de todos. Ciel simplemente se encogió de hombros, recogió su mochila y le entregó la de Sebastian a Claude, ya que en más de una ocasión les había visto juntos y sabía que eran amigos. Por su parte, Claude, aunque no dijo nada, sí que le dirigió a Ciel una mirada cargada de recelo que el pequeño ignoró abiertamente.

 **OoOoO**

Nada más irrumpir en los baños más próximos, Sebastian se encerró en una de las cabinas y, mordiendo su camiseta con fuerza para ahogar cualquier posible sonido embarazoso que se le pudiese escapar, procedió a masturbarse como si la vida le fuese en ello. Maldito mocoso… ¡le iba a matar! Tres cuartos de hora. _Tres. Cuartos. De. Hora._ Ese era el tiempo durante el cual su polla había sido torturada sin piedad.

Después de experimentar el orgasmo más largo y mitigante de su vida, Sebastian esperó un par de minutos hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad, y solo entonces salió de los baños. Estaba agotado en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Exhausto a más no poder. Y lo peor de todo era que todavía le quedaban tres horas más por delante cuidando de Ciel. Solo de pensarlo le daban ganas de pegarse un tiro...

El único consuelo que le quedaba era el descanso para la comida. Por lo menos, ahora Sebastian podría relajarse un rato y descansar lejos de las garras de su pequeña pesadilla. Con eso en mente, el estudiante caminó con desgana hasta el comedor y se sentó en una mesa libre. Como era de esperarse, la mesa no tardó en abarrotarse de cretinos que decían ser sus amigos cuando ni siquiera eran capaces de recordar su color favorito. Claude incluido entre ellos. No es que a Sebastian le importase mucho en realidad, pues normalmente disfrutaba de toda la atención que recibía, pero en su estado de ánimo actual, sonreír y aparentar simpatía _casi_ le dolía físicamente.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la hora de la comida llegaba a su fin, y Sebastian dejó que su mirada divagase perezosamente por el amplio comedor, mientras permitía que la chica de enfrente —¿Betty, Becky, Vicky…? Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre— ligase con él de forma patética. Honestamente, a veces Sebastian no sabía si la popularidad era una bendición o una maldición.

De pronto, su mirada recayó en una escena familiar: Ciel estaba sentado en una mesa alejada de todas las demás con Maurice, Alois y los amigotes de estos rodeándole. Alois parecía estar gritándole algo y Maurice le había tirado la comida al suelo. Sebastian apartó la mirada. Si podía evitarlo, no volvería a inmiscuirse en los problemas de Ciel.

Cuando la campana sonó para alertar a los estudiantes de que la hora de regresar a sus clases —o actividades en este caso— había llegado, Sebastian le concedió a Grell, su acosador más devoto, el honor de ir a tirar los restos de la comida que el propio pelirrojo le había comprado. Sebastian reprimió un escalofrío. El asco que sentía por Grell era tal, que ni siquiera todos los adjetivos del diccionario con connotaciones negativas bastarían para expresarlo.

Resignado, Sebastian se dirigió al gimnasio caminando junto a Claude, el cual no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde esa mañana. Aunque Sebastian no tenía intención de quejarse por ello, sus nervios comenzaron a crisparse cuando al incómodo silencio se le unió una intensa mirada que, tras el cristal de unas gafas cuadriculadas, analizaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos con "disimulo". ¿Qué mosca le había picado hoy a Claude? Quizás Sebastian debería replantearse un cambio de mejor amigo…

Cuando llegaron a los vestuarios masculinos, Claude y Sebastian hicieron una parada en ellos para cambiar su ropa normal por una de deporte. Una vez preparados, ambos entraron en el gimnasio, donde algunos alumnos de segundo ya les estaban esperando sentados en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Cuando ambas clases estuvieron completas, Wolfram, el enorme y musculoso profesor de Educación Física, famoso por sus gritos ensordecedores y por su incapacidad para hablar en inglés sin soltar alguna palabrota en alemán, ordenó que cada alumno se juntase con su pareja para hacer estiramientos y calentar.

Sin consultarlo con su compañero, Sebastian cogió una colchoneta y se fue a la esquina más alejada del gimnasio. Si Ciel iba a intentar algo parecido a lo de antes, cuanto más alejados estuviesen del resto, mejor. Solo por si las moscas…

Cuando Ciel le alcanzó, Sebastian sintió un fugaz pinchazo de culpabilidad al observar que el labio inferior del niño estaba ligeramente hinchado y partido. No hacía falta ser un genio para imaginarse quienes eran los culpables. Sin embargo, Sebastian no comentó nada al respecto.

—¿Comenzamos? —preguntó en su lugar.

Ciel asintió lentamente y se sentó en la colchoneta con la espalda recta y las piernas extendidas hacia delante. Sebastian se arrodilló tras él y colocó sus manos, enormes en comparación con el minúsculo cuerpo de Ciel, sobre la espalda del pequeño.

—¿Preparado? —inquirió Sebastian.

—Sí.

Sebastian comenzó a empujar a Ciel hacia delante, para que de ese modo el niño pudiese rozar la punta de sus pies con los dedos de las manos. No obstante, ni siquiera habían llegado a la mitad del trayecto cuando las quejas de Ciel obligaron a Sebastian a detenerse.

—No eres nada flexible —observó Sebastian, enarcando una ceja de manera despectiva.

—Cállate —gruñó Ciel. Al parecer su buen humor había desaparecido durante la hora de la comida, y Sebastian no podía culparle por ello—. Si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo, entonces cambiemos posiciones.

Así lo hicieron. Esta vez fue Sebastian quién esperó sentado pacientemente a que Ciel le empujase. Claro que, para llevar a cabo esa difícil tarea, Ciel tuvo que abalanzarse, literalmente, sobre la inmensa y bien definida espalda de Sebastian, remarcando de ese modo la diferencia de tamaño abismal que les separaba.

Cuando los quince minutos de estiramientos terminaron, Ciel se encontraba positivamente cansado y sudoroso, mientras que Sebastian seguía estando fresco como una rosa. Era obvio quién de los dos estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio con regularidad y quién no.

La siguiente actividad del profesor Wolfram consistía en dar diez vueltas seguidas alrededor del gimnasio. Aquel exagerado ejercicio se ganó las quejas de todos los presentes, y como resultado final, Wolfram añadió cinco vueltas más a las diez de antes. Justo y equitativo; así era Wolfram.

Mientras corrían, Sebastian no podía evitar fijarse en el drástico cambio que había dado el aspecto de Ciel. Cuando iban por la tercera vuelta, el niño todavía parecía conservar algo de energía, corriendo prácticamente a su vera. En la octava, Sebastian había tenido que disminuir considerablemente el ritmo para mantenerse a la par con Ciel. Ahora, en la doceava vuelta consecutiva, Ciel se veía extremadamente pálido y débil.

Sebastian quería protestar y obligar a Ciel a aumentar la marcha. Debido a la flojedad del niño, ambos corrían los últimos y todo el mundo les había adelantado por lo menos dos veces. Aunque no estaban haciendo una carrera, si había algo en este mundo que Sebastian detestaba a muerte, era perder. Él siempre había sido una persona activa y extremadamente atlética, por no hablar de competitiva, por eso le irritaba tanto la falta de esfuerzo por parte del otro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para reprochárselo, Ciel dejó de correr y se detuvo abruptamente. Algo iba mal.

El enfado de Sebastian se esfumó de golpe cuando el pequeño comenzó a hiperventilar y la tos sacudió su cuerpo. Ciel, con los ojos llorosos y brillantes, le dirigió una última mirada asustada antes de que sus piernas cediesen y el niño cayese al suelo de rodillas, todavía luchando por respirar, llevándose una mano al pecho y otra a la garganta. Frenético, Sebastian se abalanzó sobre Ciel y sujetó su cara entre sus manos, resistiendo a duras penas las ganas de zarandearle.

—¡Ciel! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Respóndeme! ¡CIEL!

Parecía que Ciel quería contestar, pero la tos no paraba de interrumpirle, frustrando eficazmente todos sus intentos por hablar.

—¡Es asma! —gritó una niña de la clase de Ciel— ¡Hay que llevarle a la enfermería!

—Mierda… —masculló Sebastian. ¿No se suponía que todas las personas asmáticas llevaban consigo un inhalador?—. ¡¿Dónde está el profesor?!

Atraídos por el barullo y la promesa de una buena dosis de drama, los alumnos se habían ido acercando a ellos hasta rodearles, encerrándoles en un círculo de murmullos y cuchicheos.

—Ha salido un momento —contestó Claude, haciéndose oír por encima del jaleo. A pesar de la situación, su tono de voz no se había alterado ni un ápice—. Iré a buscarle, a ver si con un poco de suerte le encuentro antes de que tu encantadora pareja se nos muera.

Pero no había tiempo para eso y Sebastian lo sabía. Pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas del crío y utilizando el otro para rodear su espalda, Sebastian elevó a Ciel en el aire, acunándole contra su pecho. Sin pensarlo, el mayor salió corriendo del gimnasio, obligando a sus piernas a moverse con más rapidez e ignorando los pinchazos que sufrían sus pobres cuádriceps. La seguridad de Ciel era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos.

Los pasillos del instituto nunca antes le habían parecido tan eternos y claustrofóbicos. Sebastian se desesperaba cada vez más y más, aunque quizás, si hubiese logrado tranquilizarse y mantener la calma, se habría dado cuenta de que la acuciante tos de Ciel se había detenido misteriosamente. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que escuchó una risita acaramelada que Sebastian logró escapar del remolino de angustia que su propia mente había creado. Entonces sus piernas se paralizaron y su carrera frenética quedó olvidada.

—Dios mío, Sebastian… eres increíble. Deberías haber visto sus caras cuando me has cogido en brazos. ¿Es qué acaso tienes complejo de príncipe azul? —se burló Ciel, sano y salvo, saludable y en perfecto estado, dirigiéndole a Sebastian una sonrisa cruel.

—Oh, y me halagas, no sabía que te importaba tanto —continuó el pequeño, ignorando la mirada perdida que portaba el rostro de su compañero—. ¡Ciel! ¡Ciel! ¡Oh, _nooo_! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Ciel?! Que patético…

Sebastian, contra todo pronóstico, no respondió. Su mirada ausente parecía seguir contemplando el vacío.

Irritado por el extraño comportamiento del mayor, Ciel agitó una mano delante de su rostro, intentando llamar su atención.

—Sebastian, te estoy hablando. Escúchame. Sebastian, Sebastian. Di algo. ¡Sebastian!

Casi al instante, los brazos de Sebastian flaquearon y dejaron caer a Ciel, que se precipitó inevitablemente contra el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? Eso ha dolido… —se quejó el niño, intentando no hacer una mueca de dolor cuando al moverse su espalda se resintió por culpa del golpe.

Sin embargo, cuando Ciel alzó la mirada sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con los de Sebastian, que le observaban rezumando cólera. De repente, la situación había dejado de ser divertida. Ciel prácticamente podía _sentir_ el cabreo emanando de todos y cada uno de los poros del cuerpo de Sebastian.

—Eres un niño cruel y egoísta. Simplemente despreciable, y espero que algún día seas capaz de comprender lo mucho que te odio. —Que Sebastian no gritase ni alzase la voz resultaba todavía más inquietante. Sintiéndose de repente muy incómodo, Ciel mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla, pero su mirada no se separó ni un instante de la del mayor.

—¿Es eso todo lo que tienes decir? —le retó.

—Cuando se trata de ti, no merece la pena malgastar saliva.

Ciel frunció el ceño y sus labios se torcieron formando un puchero. No le gustaba la actitud que había adoptado el mayor.

—Sebastian, levántame. Quiero que me cojas como antes, es una orden —exigió, alzando los brazos para remarcar aún más su deseo de ser aupado.

—Lo siento, pero no. Ya me has hecho perder bastante tiempo con tu numerito, así que me vuelvo a clase. Seguro que ni siquiera tienes asma de verdad…

—Para tu información, _sí_ que tengo asma, solo que hace años que no me da un ataque.

—Bien por ti. Te aseguro que no podría alegrarme más —replicó Sebastian con sarcasmo, dándole la espalda a Ciel, preparado para largarse y acabar con esta tontería de una vez por todas.

—Si yo fuese tú, no me atrevería a dar un paso más —le advirtió la voz de Ciel.

—Oh, ¿y eso por qué? —inquirió Sebastian, desafiante.

—Porque si lo haces, gritaré pidiendo ayuda tan fuerte que los profesores se verán obligados a salir de sus clases, y entonces les diré que fuiste tú el que me obligó a fingir un ataque de asma para librarte de la clase de Educación Física.

Los ojos de Sebastian se entrecerraron.

—No te atreverías.

Por toda respuesta, Ciel le dedicó una sonrisa malévola y abrió la boca para coger una tremenda bocanada de aire. En un parpadeo, Sebastian dio media vuelta, se agachó junto al crío y le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —cedió él, suspirando con pesadez.

Una vez que Ciel se encontró de vuelta en los brazos de Sebastian, este último emprendió la marcha rumbo a la enfermería. Si querían evitar meterse en líos, lo mejor sería continuar con la farsa.

Si Sebastian tuviese que sincerarse consigo mismo, cargar con Ciel no le suponía ninguna molestia. El pequeño monstruito era cálido y ligero cual pluma. Su cuerpo parecía encajar a la perfección con el suyo, como las piezas de un puzle. De vez en cuando, Ciel, cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta, enterraba la cara en su hombro e inhalaba con cautela el olor de su colonia. Sus cabellos, lisos y sedosos, le hacían cosquillas en el cuello. En definitiva, tener a Ciel cerca era agradable. Claro que eso solo hacía que Sebastian se sintiese todavía peor, porque era como traicionarse a sí mismo. Como persona, Sebastian detestaba a Ciel, de eso no cabía duda, pero al mismo tiempo, el contacto físico se sentía tan satisfactorio, tan correcto, tan… _bien_.

Por fin llegaron a la enfermería, donde les recibió la enfermera del instituto. Sebastian nunca antes había hablado con ella y tampoco conocía su nombre. No obstante, Ciel parecía tener confianza con la mujer.

—¿Otra vez tú por aquí? —preguntó ella con reproche, colocando los brazos en jarras. Sin embargo, una sonrisa juguetona la delataba.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, solo ha sido una falsa alarma —informó Ciel, ladeando la cabeza adorablemente mientras sonreía con inocencia.

—Menos mal… aún así, deberías tumbarte un rato en una de las camas hasta que te sientas un poco mejor, ¿vale?

—No quisiera molestar, pero si crees que es necesario… —Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. Tanta ñoñería le estaba poniendo enfermo. ¿Y qué era eso de "no querer molestar"? Porqué cuando se trataba de él, Ciel no tenía ningún inconveniente a la hora de molestarle. Es más, hacerle la vida imposible parecía ser su hobby favorito.

—Por cierto, ¿quién es tu amigo? —indagó la enfermera, refiriéndose a Sebastian.

—Es Sebastian, se ha ofrecido a cuidarme para que me ponga bueno, ¿verdad que sí?

Maldito mocoso… Ya le había vuelto a enredar.

—Sí, claro. Si de verdad hace falta, supongo que podría vigilarle un rato y…

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó de pronto la enfermera, interrumpiendo el discurso de Sebastian—. En realidad, que le eches un vistazo a Ciel me vendría genial, porque justo ahora tengo que ir a discutir un asunto muy importante con el director. Si le dejo a tu cargo, me sentiré más tranquila.

El karma debía aborrecerle más de lo que en un principio Sebastian había creído posible, pues sin saber cómo, ahora se encontraba sentado en una incómoda silla de plástico mientras Ciel, tendido sobre una de las camas de la enfermería, le observaba triunfante.

—Hace calor —anunció entonces el niño, rompiendo el silencio que Sebastian quería conservar a toda costa—. ¿Tú no tienes calor?

—No.

—Pues yo sí.

Rechinando los dientes, Sebastian se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana, abriéndola de par en par.

—¿Mejor ahora o quieres que…? —Sebastian casi se atragantó cuando al darse la vuelta descubrió a Ciel desabotonando su impecable camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto una clavícula huesuda y un pecho de piel nívea y perfecta—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Abróchate camisa antes de que venga alguien y malinterprete la situación —siseó él.

—Relájate, Sebastian. Aquí solo estamos tú y yo, así que no hay porqué preocuparse. Además, ya te he dicho que hace calor…

—Acabo de abrir la ventana. Estamos en pleno Noviembre. No hace calor. Abróchate la camisa.

—¿O qué? ¿Me vas a castigar por ser un niño desobediente? —bromeó Ciel, haciendo caso omiso del tono autoritario de su compañero—. Por ser tú, incluso permitiré que me des unos azotes para asegurarte de que he aprendido la lección.

Sebastian se movió con tanta rapidez que Ciel ni siquiera le vio. Por eso mismo sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa cuando la mano del mayor sujetó su rostro, hincando los dedos en sus mejillas de manera dolorosa.

—Deja de provocarme o haré que lamentes cada sucia palabra que sale de tu boca.

—¿Es eso una promesa? —replicó Ciel, desafiante.

Ciel no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando Sebastian se sentó en el borde de la cama y, agarrándole de los pelos sin ningún tipo de miramiento, le obligó a tumbarse bocabajo sobre su regazo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! —demandó Ciel, retorciéndose y pateando sus piernas. Por supuesto, todos sus esfuerzos por escapar se vieron frustrados cuando Sebastian envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer eso. ¿Cómo voy a enseñarte sino esa lección de la que tanto hablabas?

La cara de Ciel palideció y el crío alzó la vista por encima del hombro, dirigiéndole a Sebastian una mirada entre escéptica y enfadada.

—Si me levantas la mano _una_ sola vez, haré que te arrepientas. Juro que te-¡AUGH! —La primera cachetada golpeó las nalgas de Ciel con tanta fuerza que los ojos del crío se inundaron de lágrimas por acto reflejo.

—Umm, no está mal —murmuró Sebastian, pensativo—. Sin embargo, creo que los resultados de tu castigo serán mucho más satisfactorios una vez que hayamos eliminado todas las capas de ropa que sobran, ¿no crees?

Sebastian comenzó a bajarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y Ciel, sintiéndose alarmado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzó a revolverse y a contorsionarse como loco. Sebastian simplemente rió con maldad, y cuando el insolente trasero de Ciel quedó completamente al aire, su mano se alzó de nuevo y bajó con renovado vigor para azotar las nalgas y la parte trasera de los muslos del niño, una y otra vez.

—¡No! ¡Para! ¡Auch! ¡No puedes-Ahh! ¡BASTA! —La voz de Ciel se quebró y algo parecido a un sollozo emergió de su boca cuando una cachetada especialmente fuerte resonó contra su nalga izquierda.

—¿Has aprendido ya la lección? —preguntó Sebastian, relamiéndose los labios donde una sonrisa sádica residía de manera permanente.

—Que te den —bufó Ciel, golpeando la pierna de Sebastian con ambos puños. Sin embargo, no solo era cólera y humillación lo que el pequeño estaba experimentando, y eso Sebastian lo sabía muy bien. La erección de Ciel presionando descaradamente contra su muslo era una clara indicación de que él no era el único disfrutando de este pequeño castigo.

—Es una lástima, pero parece que aún no estás arrepentido del todo… —dijo Sebastian, fingiendo decepción. Entonces, el brazo que mantenía quieto a Ciel agarró las muñecas del crío y las colocó tras su espalda, inmovilizándole.

Sin duda, esto era la peor tortura inimaginable. Sin sus brazos para poder apoyarse, ahora el pecho de Ciel estaba pegado al colchón de la cama, lo que significaba que sus pezones, sensibles y erectos, estaban en contacto directo con las blancas sábanas que lo cubrían, siendo continuamente frotados y estimulados. Además, cada vez que Sebastian le golpeaba y él se retorcía, su polla se restregaba contra el muslo del mayor, arrancándole jadeos ahogados que se camuflaban con sus gritos de dolor.

—¡Para, S-sebastian! ¡Ow! ¡No más! —pedía él. Si esto continuaba así, con sus sentidos siendo explotados de una manera tan brutal, Ciel sentía que acabaría desmayándose. Poco a poco sus exigencias comenzaron a transformarse en súplicas hasta que, comprendiendo que las órdenes no le llevarían a ninguna parte, Ciel pronunció las palabras mágicas—: _¡Por favor!_

Sebastian por fin se detuvo y Ciel exhaló un suspiro tembloroso.

—Dime, Ciel, ¿te arrepientes ya de ser una mierdecilla insoportable?

Ciel apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, negándose a responder. No obstante, cuando el pequeño vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo como Sebastian alzaba la mano de nuevo, se apresuró a contestar:

—¡Sí! ¡Me arrepiento mucho! ¡De verdad!

Sebastian liberó a Ciel, aunque sabía que el niño no estaba arrepentido en absoluto; es más, algo le decía que en el futuro pagaría un precio muy alto por este motín. Aunque fuese cual fuese ese precio, había merecido la pena.

Parecía que Ciel iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de unos pasos apresurados acercándose le cerró la boca. Unos segundos después, el picaporte giró y la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de sopetón, revelando a un muy sofocado Wolfram.

—¡¿PHANTOMHIVE, ESTÁS BIEN?!

—Eh, ¿sí…? —musitó Ciel, ahora cubierto por las sabanas de la cama hasta el cuello.

—¿Estás seguro? Juraría haber oído gritos proviniendo de aquí.

—¿Gritos? No, por supuesto que no. Aquí solo estoy yo.

—¿Y Michaelis? Me han dicho que estaba contigo —cuestionó Wolfram, contemplando a Ciel con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si se refiere a Sebastian, ha tenido que irse. Creo que tenía que hablar con un profesor o algo así.

—De acuerdo, ya me encargaré luego de buscarle para darle las gracias, y tú también deberías hacerlo. Ese Michaelis es un buen chico —declaró Wolfram, asintiendo solemne.

—Lo haré, no se preocupe —replicó Ciel, forzando una sonrisa.

—A propósito, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? —preguntó el alemán, escudriñando a Ciel con la mirada de arriba a abajo—. Tienes la cara totalmente roja y… ¡¿estabas llorando?!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Ciel sin poder evitarlo, parpadeando furiosamente y comprobando que, en efecto, sus ojos estaban humedecidos—. Ah, bueno… no se preocupe, es que creo que hay algo en esta habitación que me da alergia, eso es todo.

—Si tú lo dices… —cedió Wolfram, extrañado por el chocante comportamiento del niño—. En cualquier caso, no te esfuerces tanto la próxima vez, Phantomhive. Ya es la tercera vez que acabas en la enfermería este mes.

—Entendido —respondió Ciel.

Despidiéndose de su alumno por última vez, Wolfram abandonó la enfermería y Sebastian salió del interior del armario donde se había escondido.

—Así que la tercera vez… Algo me dice que eres un mitómano compulsivo —aventuró él.

—Sebastian, ¿quieres que te meta una zapatilla en la boca?

—Si sabe mejor que tu polla…

Por suerte para Sebastian la campana eligió ese momento para sonar, ahogando la réplica de Ciel a su comentario. Aprovechando el momento de confusión, Sebastian se escabulló fuera de la enfermería. Más tarde lidiaría con Ciel, por ahora lo único que le apetecía era saborear su victoria; por lo menos hasta que Ciel decidiese vengarse, y a Sebastian no le cabía duda de que lo haría…

* * *

 **Solo quería decir que siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero es que los estudios me drenan de energía y tiempo. En serio, odio estudiar.**

 **Por otra parte, hoy me sentía genereosa y le he otorgado a Sebastian un pequeño momento de felicidad... que le va a durar poco *insertar musiquita dramática por detrás***

 **Bueno, mis pequeñas lectoras y lectores (suponiendo que haya alguno por ahí), espero que os haya gustado el cap. Os juro que no tenía pensado terminarlo así, pero esto se escribió solo y oye, supongo que no queda tan mal...**

 **Con suerte (y ya que estoy terminando con los exámenes finales), podréis leer la continuación el próximo finde, sino, me disculpo por adelantado. Dejadme reviews si queréis moarrr y chau.**


	6. Frota chata que sale horchata

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la prodigiosa Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **Frota chata que sale horchata**

Desde el incidente de las Jornadas Culturales, Sebastian se sentía intranquilo. Ya habían pasado varios días, y por el momento Ciel no había tomado represalias de ningún tipo contra su persona. Por supuesto, sería iluso pensar que saldría impune después de haber denigrado al crío de semejante manera, pero la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

Cada mañana, Sebastian recogía a Ciel de su casa y juntos caminaban hacia el instituto. El pequeño siempre iniciaba una conversación, que muchas veces acababa convertida en un monólogo por la falta de cooperación de su compañero. La mayoría de las veces, Sebastian se limitaba a responder con monosílabos y frases cortas, siempre alerta por si Ciel intentaba algo.

Claro que, estar constantemente atento y preparado resultaba agotador, por eso, con el tiempo, Sebastian se había ido relajando hasta pensar que quizás Ciel _sí_ había reflexionado sobre lo ocurrido y de verdad había aprendido una lección. Además, el mocoso no había vuelto a insinuársele o a intentar un acercamiento con intenciones poco decorosas desde entonces; lo cual, si se le permitía pensarlo, era un alivio.

Esa mañana concretamente, todo parecía seguir su curso. Sebastian caminaba junto a Ciel, que no paraba de parlotear mientras el mayor le escuchaba a medias. Tan solo faltaban un par de calles más para llegar al instituto, y entonces Sebastian se libraría de Ciel, con un poco de suerte, por el resto del día. Sin embargo, Ciel hizo algo que rompió la encantadora rutina en la que parecían haberse sumergido:

—Sebastian, tú también has escuchado los rumores, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el pequeño, parándose en mitad de la calle, dándole la espalda.

—¿Rumores? No sé a qué te refieres —contestó Sebastian con honestidad. Por acto reflejo, él también se había detenido y ahora contemplaba con ojos curiosos y cautelosos la pequeña forma de Ciel, estática. Como no podía verle la cara, era difícil saber en que estaba pensado.

—Esa animadora, Beast, si no recuerdo mal, va a pedirte salir hoy —comenzó a decir Ciel, y su voz sonaba demasiado dulce y tranquila como para augurar nada bueno—. No sé cuál es tu opinión con respecto a ella, y tampoco quiero saber lo que piensas de esto, pero cuando esa zorra te pida salir, la dirás que no y la romperás el corazón delante de todo el instituto.

Dicho eso, Ciel reanudó la marcha dejando tras de sí a un Sebastian estupefacto. Era obvio que Sebastian conocía los rumores, y aunque en su mente él nunca se había planteado darle una oportunidad a la chica, que Ciel se lo prohibiese con semejante desparpajo le cabreaba. Después de todo, su relación con Beast formaba parte de su vida privada, y nadie más que él debería poder opinar nada al respecto.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, Ciel hizo su desaparición y Sebastian fue a encontrarse con Claude, que le esperaba junto a las escaleras.

—Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ese mocoso —observó Claude, cruzándose de brazos—. Todas las mañanas la gente os ve llegar juntos al instituto, y como te descuides, pronto empezarán los cotilleos.

—¿Te refieres a Ciel? No es más que un niño que me cogió cariño después de ayudarle el otro día, nada más. Supongo que soy algo así como su héroe —mintió Sebastian, aguantándose las ganas de sonreír ante la ironía.

—Héroe o no, que yo sepa nunca antes te habían importado los sentimientos de los demás, así que deshazte de él. Ese Ciel es malo para tu imagen.

La mirada de Sebastian se endureció.

—Cuidado, Claude. Me desharé del niño _solo_ cuando yo lo considere apropiado. Así que recuerda tu posición, no vuelvas a darme una orden y quizás te deje seguir siendo mi perrito faldero un poco más.

Claude no respondió, aunque la tensión entre ambos era palpable. En silencio caminaron hasta llegar a la primera clase, y así avanzó el resto del día, con Claude lanzándole cuchillos invisibles con la mirada y probablemente deseando que se atragantase con su propia saliva hasta morir. Aunque su querido amigo tenía razón en una cosa: a Sebastian no solían importarle los sentimientos de los demás, y eso incluía los de Claude.

Cuando terminó la última hora de clases, Sebastian se dirigió a su taquilla para poder recoger unos libros de texto que necesitaría para este fin de semana. No obstante, cuando descubrió a Beast esperándole allí, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca exasperada. Ahora no estaba de humor para esto.

Beast parecía nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, como si el mero hecho de encontrarse frente a Sebastian bastase para ruborizarla. Hoy iba vestida con una camisa excesivamente escotada que resaltaba sus enormes pechos, vaqueros ajustados y unos botines con plataforma negros. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría sin duda que la joven era toda una belleza, pero a Sebastian en cambio se le revolvió el estómago mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

—Sebastian yo… te he estado buscando para preguntarte una cosa. —A diferencia de las otras veces que se habían encontrado, la voz de la chica se escuchaba tímida e insegura. Beast era conocida por ser temperamental y decidida, por lo que esta actitud era toda una sorpresa.

Las palabras de Ciel resonaron en la cabeza de Sebastian, y casi al instante el chico sintió la rabia fluyendo por sus venas, pero logró controlarse antes de que esa rabia se reflejase en su rostro.

—Veras, desde la otra noche no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en _nosotros_ —explicó Beast, refiriéndose a la noche en la que Sebastian se la folló cuando estaba tan borracho que no habría sido capaz de distinguir un coño de una batidora—. Por eso he pensado que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad para hablar y conocernos mejor. Me interesas, Sebastian Michaelis. Creo que incluso podría admitir que me gustas.

Ojalá Sebastian pudiese corresponder a sus sentimientos como era debido y darle la respuesta que ella quería escuchar. De hecho, si ese fuese el caso, su vida sería mucho más sencilla.

—Mira, Beast, eres una chica preciosa y seguro que hay muchos otros chicos por ahí deseando ofrecerte algo mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás podría ofrecerte, pero…

—¡No! —exclamó ella antes de que Sebastian pudiese darle un ultimátum y rechazarla—. Solo dame una oportunidad. Solo _una_.

Sebastian suspiró audiblemente.

—Quedemos esta tarde en el Starbucks del centro. Allí podremos hablar, y si después de todo no quieres nada conmigo, entonces te dejaré en paz —sugirió la chica apresuradamente.

—De acuerdo, te daré una oportunidad para convencerme —concedió Sebastian.

Quizás fueron las ganas de rebelarse contra Ciel las que le impulsaron a aceptar la propuesta de Beast, pero el caso es que hoy a las seis y media, Sebastian tenía una cita con la animadora. Habiendo terminado por fin la tediosa conversación, y después de haber espantado con una mirada de advertencia a todos los curiosos que se les habían quedado observando, Sebastian por fin salía del instituto.

Si tan solo el resto del día hubiese continuado su curso sin incidentes, Sebastian habría llegado a casa y se habría tirado sobre el sofá del salón con las Converses puestas, aprovechando que Tanaka no había llegado todavía del trabajo para regañarle. No obstante, la visión de un Ciel enfadado esperándole frente a la entrada del instituto anunciaba un cambio drástico de planes para él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestionó Sebastian, porque Ciel y él nunca se iban a casa juntos.

—Cállate, aquí las preguntas las hago yo. ¿Qué le has dicho a esa puta?

Que Sebastian no respondiese a la pregunta solo parecía enfurecer a Ciel todavía más.

—Le has dicho que sí, ¿no es cierto? A pesar de que te pedí claramente que _no_ lo hicieses.

—En primer lugar, solo vamos a quedar hoy para hablar. En segundo lugar, si quiero salir con ella, saldré con ella. Al igual que si quiero tirármela, besarla o tener putos niños con ella, también lo haré. Es mi vida y tú no decides por mí.

Ahora Ciel temblaba y su cara estaba roja a causa de la cólera contenida. Era obvio que el pequeño estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ponerse a gritar en mitad de la calle; algo poco habitual en él, porque siempre que estaban juntos, Ciel parecía controlar sus emociones a la perfección.

—Vale. Como quieras —siseó Ciel, introduciendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacando de él su móvil—. Por cierto, ¿has visto mi nuevo fondo de pantalla? Creo que es muy artístico, pero me gustaría tener la opinión de alguien que sepa un poco más del tema.

Cuando Ciel le enseñó la pantalla del dispositivo, Sebastian apretó tanto la mandíbula que sus dientes amenazaron con partirse. Como no, el _wallpaper_ de Ciel era su foto; la misma que arruinó su vida cuando le ancló a este crío psicópata y controlador.

—He escuchado por ahí que a Beast le gusta el arte. ¿Qué crees que opinará ella de esta foto?

—Espera, no lo hagas —pidió Sebastian, aunque no estaba seguro de que era más humillante: si tener que doblegarse ante un mocoso como Ciel, o si dejar que la chica enamorada de ti descubra que te atraen las pollas más que a un tonto un lápiz.

—¿Y por qué no? Últimamente no haces más que decepcionarme. Si sientes tan poco interés por conservar tu vida perfecta y a tus amigos, entonces dímelo y haré pública esta foto de inmediato.

—Ciel, ya basta. Haré lo que quieras, pero no mandes la foto —masculló Sebastian, preguntándose para sus adentros como se sentiría arrancarle la cabeza a Ciel.

—De acuerdo, me has convencido. Te daré una última oportunidad.

—¿Debería darte las gracias? —inquirió Sebastian con sarcasmo.

—Si de verdad quieres que perdone tu desobediencia, acompáñame al baño —ordenó Ciel, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Sebastian.

—La experiencia me ha demostrado que no eres la persona más capaz que conozco, pero creo que hasta tú podrás mear solo —escupió Sebastian venenosamente.

—Tus deducciones son correctas, pero no te preocupes, asuntos escatológicos aparte, lo que vamos a hacer en el baño es mucho más divertido.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, y prefiriendo no indagar en la clase de diversión que tenía Ciel en mente, Sebastian dejó que el crío le condujese a los baños de la planta baja del instituto.

—Si yo fuese tú, atrancaría la puerta —avisó Ciel, apoyándose contra uno de los lavabos.

—Si yo fuese tú, buscaría hobbies normales y actuaría como un niño de tu edad —replicó Sebastian, aunque de todos modos obedeció y atrancó la puerta.

Por toda respuesta, Ciel le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Después, del bolsillo pequeño de su mochila sacó algo que escondió en un puño cerrado.

—Verás, como sabía que al final acabarías haciendo lo que te da la gana, me he preparado para este momento y he comprado una cosita por Internet que seguro que te ayudara mucho a comprender mi punto de vista.

Sebastian entornó los párpados, dirigiéndole a Ciel una mirada llena de desconfianza.

—¿Qué estás escondiendo en esa mano?

La sonrisa de Ciel se ensanchó.

—Ya veo que estás ansioso. Eso es buena señal —comentó él con alegría.

—Ciel… —gruñó Sebastian, esta vez con un tono de advertencia en la voz.

Por fin, Ciel abrió la mano y reveló lo que residía en su palma: una pequeña bala vibradora de color plateado.

Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron como platos y su boca pronunció silenciosamente la palabra "no". De ninguna manera iba a permitir que Ciel utilizase esa cosa con él. Ni hablar. Antes muerto.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero antes de que digas nada, solo quiero que pienses en lo que está en juego. Si te niegas, lo podrías perder todo —anunció Ciel—. No obstante, también sé que esta es una decisión difícil de tomar, así que te daré algo de tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Tienes hasta tu cita con Beast para pensártelo, aunque te advierto que si no llevas puesta la bala entonces, lo sabré.

Con indecisión, Sebastian cogió el pequeño juguete y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

 **OoOoO**

Sebastian no lo había debatido mucho consigo mismo. En realidad, prefirió no pensar en ello hasta que el tiempo se le echó encima, y entonces, sin ningún miramiento y con un poco de lubricante, se introdujo la bala en el recto. Por mucho que Ciel adornase sus amenazas, en el fondo Sebastian no podía hacer otra cosa. Someterse era lo única opción que le quedaba. Además, el juguetito era tan diminuto que el estudiante apenas lo notaba dentro, así que seguro que podría aguantar fácilmente un par de horas con ello en su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó al Starbucks donde Beast y él habían quedado, la chica ya le estaba esperando sentada en una de las mesas. Al parecer se había vestido y maquillado más provocadora que de costumbre solo para la ocasión.

—¡Sebastian! —le llamó ella felizmente desde la mesa, levantándose para abrazarle a modo de saludo y revelando en el proceso la parte inferior de su conjunto: una ajustada minifalda acompañada de unos botines negros con tacón de aguja. Solo con verla, la polla de cualquier tío habría pegado un brinco.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Sebastian, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora—. Espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperando aquí.

—Oh, no te preocupes, acabo de llegar. ¿Nos sentamos? —ofreció la chica, a lo que Sebastian asintió.

—Primero pidamos algo para tomar. Yo invito —dijo él.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto. Después de todo, dejar que pague una señorita tan guapa como tú sería un crimen —aduló Sebastian—. Tan solo dime que te apetece.

—En ese caso, tomaré un Frappuccino de caramelo —contestó Beast, apartando la mirada azorada.

Sebastian, como el galán que le gustaba aparentar ser, espero la cola y pidió la bebida de la chica junto con un cappuccino para él. Cuando le sirvieron las bebidas, Sebastian las cogió y regresó a la mesa.

Al principio todo iba bien. Beast era una chica encantadora a su manera, y en otras circunstancias, ambos habrían hecho una bonita pareja. Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba. Aunque hablaban y bromeaban con facilidad, Sebastian era incapaz de prestar verdadera atención a la conversación. Había algo que le inquietaba, y una rápida ojeada alrededor del local le dijo que era: un par de ojos azules les observaban atentamente desde una de las otras mesas. Al ver como la sonrisa se disipaba de su rostro, Beast se preocupó y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó ella—. De repente tienes mala cara.

—Eh, sí… perfectamente —contestó Sebastian distraidamente, apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa cuando Ciel le sonrió y le enseñó una especie de aparatito parecido a un iPod que sostenía en una de sus manos.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Beast.

Justo cuando Sebastian abrió la boca para responder, Ciel pulsó uno de los botones del aparato. Sin poder evitarlo, Sebastian dio un bote en su asiento a causa de la sorpresa cuando la bala comenzó a vibrar dentro de él.

—¿Sebastian…? —preguntó Beast, contemplándole asustada.

—Ahhh, nada, nada —siseó Sebastian, apretando las piernas aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho—. Es que estoy un poco cansadooo. —La "o" se le deslizó cuando las vibraciones aumentaron de potencia. Debido al movimiento del indómito juguete, ahora la bala se había desplazado hasta presionar directamente contra su próstata, provocando que su cuerpo se convulsionase por acto reflejo.

—De acuerdo… si es solo eso —murmuró Beast, no muy convencida—. Aún así, no has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

—Ohhug, bueeeno… —dijo Sebastian, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, simulando estar pensando la respuesta cuando en esos momentos ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su apellido—. Me gustan las m-mates y la física, la música…

—Eh, comprendo… —asintió Beast, algo confusa por el extraño comportamiento del chico—. A mí también me gusta la música, me parece fascinante. ¿Y qué tipo de música escuchas? A mí me gusta el rock alternativo y siento debilidad por _My Chemical Romance_.

—Nononono —suplicó Sebastian cuando la bala tembló con tanta fuerza, que por un segundo sus ojos bizquearon. Lo peor de todo era que desde su mesa, Ciel parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

—Sí, ya lo sé, mucha gente les odia, pero yo creo que también tienen buenas canciones, solo que cuando algo se vuelve muy famoso, la gente comienza a despreciarlo y a sacarle pegas por todas partes.

—E-es demasiado… —Ahora la velocidad del juguete se iba alternando, volviendo loco a Sebastian, que se había visto obligado a bajar la cabeza y morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para no gemir lastimosamente.

—Tienes toda la razón, es demasiado triste, pero así es la sociedad de hoy en día.

Esto iba fatal. Si las cosas seguían así, su polla terminaría haciendo estallar el botón de su pantalón de lo dura que estaba. Ciel no le daba ningún respiro, aunque conociéndole, Sebastian no esperaba recibir ningún tipo de misericordia por su parte. Desesperado, Sebastian se levantó de su asiento de golpe, colocándose su chaqueta por delante del cuerpo para disimular su problema.

—V-voy un segundo al baño —informó él.

—De acuerdo, aquí te espero —dijo Beast, aunque Sebastian ya se había marchado.

Cuando Sebastian llegó hasta la mesa de Ciel, descubrió que el niño se estaba comiendo una tarta de Oreo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Mientras tanto, la mano que tenía libre trasteaba con el control de la bala. Sin vacilar, Sebastian le arrebató el plato con la tarta y se lo estampó contra el pecho.

—Ups, que torpe soy, te he tirado la tarta sin querer. Será mejor que me acompañes al baño para que podamos quitarte esa mancha. —Sin esperar respuesta, Sebastian agarró a Ciel del brazo y le arrastró consigo hasta los baños.

Dichos baños estaban vacios a excepción de un adolescente con la cara repleta de acné que parecía estar estallándose un grano, pero después de recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Sebastian y un "largo" pronunciado con voz de ultratumba, el chico salió por patas, dejándoles solos.

—Al suelo —ordenó Sebastian, obligando a Ciel a arrodillarse.

—¡¿Qué te crees que haces?! —protestó Ciel, tratando de resistirse mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie otra vez, pero la mano de Sebastian sujetando su cabeza se lo impedía.

Entonces, Sebastian soltó a Ciel, arrojó su chaqueta al suelo y se desabrochó los pantalones liberando de ese modo a la sorpresita que aguardaba en su interior. Casi de inmediato, los ojos de Ciel se abrieron como platos. La monstruosa polla de Sebastian le había dejado sin palabras.

—Mira lo que has hecho, maldito mocoso —gruñó Sebastian—. Ahora vas a portarte bien por una vez en tu vida y vas a hacerte responsable de tus acciones.

—E-es enorme —titubeó Ciel, maravillado.

—Ciel, no lo pienso repetir. Mi pene está tan duro que si te diese un pollazo con él en la cara, te dejaría inconsciente —advirtió Sebastian.

Todavía en estado de shock, las manos temblorosas de Ciel se envolvieron alrededor del órgano suave y caliente. El tronco era tan grueso que sus deditos eran incapaces de rodearlo por completo. Despacio, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse arriba y abajo.

—Ahh, _siii_ … —suspiró Sebastian, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tímidamente, la lengua de Ciel lamió el glande, y el pequeño hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el inesperado sabor que asaltó sus papilas gustativas.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? —inquirió Sebastian—. ¿No me digas que nunca antes habías chupado una polla?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y cierra el pico. Si me cabreas te morderé —amenazó Ciel, abochornado. No obstante, tanto él como Sebastian sabían que era una amenaza vacía.

—Siento desilusionarte, pero no tenemos tiempo para ir despacito y hacer de esto una experiencia agradable para ti, _princesa_. Estamos ante una emergencia, y si no te das prisa, mis huevos van a estallarte en la cara.

—De acuerdo, tan solo… dame un poco más de tiempo. Ni siquiera creo que esta _cosa_ que me quepa en la boca.

—Pues a Beast le entró en el coño perfectamente. Aunque no te preocupes, si te sientes tan incapaz de hacerlo, iré a llamarla para que sea ella quién me ayude…

—¡No! Si dejas que esa puta te toque, arruinaré tu vida —bufó Ciel. Después, como si quisiese demostrar que podía hacerse cargo de la situación, el crío sujetó el pene con más convicción de la que sentía y se introdujo la cabeza en la boca, sorbiendo con fuerza.

—Bien, sigue así —aprobó Sebastian. A pesar de sus palabras, elegiría mil veces la boca pequeña y húmeda de Ciel sobre la de Beast.

Como meterse la polla de Sebastian entera en la boca sin morir por asfixia era imposible, Ciel utilizó una de sus manos para hacerse cargo de la base, mientras su lengua repartía lamiditas por la parte superior como si se tratase de un gatito ansioso por beber un tarro de crema. En realidad, el sabor de Sebastian no estaba tan mal, solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Además, chupársela merecía totalmente la pena solo por escuchar sus gruñidos y jadeos ahogados.

Cuando tras un arrebato de valentía Ciel decidió introducirse el pene hasta la garganta, un ataque de arcadas amenazó con hacerle vomitar.

—Tranquilo, ten cuidado y respira. No seas bruto —le dijo Sebastian, acariciándole los cabellos dulcemente por acto reflejo, pero entonces, como si se hubiese quemado, retiró su mano al recordar con quién estaba tratando. Por algún motivo, aquel gesto pareció molestar a Ciel.

Incluso si la actuación de Ciel resultaba algo deficiente e inexperta, Sebastian estaba tan cachondo que sentía que en cualquier momento se correría, y que Ciel introdujese la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para volver a activar bala fue el empujoncito que le bastó para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Sorprendentemente, Ciel consiguió tragarse todo el semen sin atragantarse, y después, como si fuese una marioneta a la que acaban de terminársele las pilas, se dejó caer contra las piernas de Sebastian, agotado. Su mandíbula le dolía y su propia polla palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones, pero por alguna razón, no quería pedirle ayuda a Sebastian, y sabía que el mayor no se la ofrecería. En su lugar, simplemente susurró:

—No salgas con ella.

Sebastian, que todavía respiraba agitadamente, no respondió.

 **OoOo** **O**

Una vez que Sebastian se hubo deshecho de la bala y después de asearse un poco, Ciel y él salieron del baño. Milagrosamente, nadie había entrado mientras ambos se encontraban en mitad de la faena. Sin dedicarse una palabra de despedida, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Cuando Sebastian volvió a su mesa, Beast todavía le estaba esperando y se veía genuinamente preocupada.

—¡¿Sebastian, dónde estabas?! ¡Tenía miedo de que te hubiese pasado algo!

Alzando la mirada para clavar sus ojos borgoña en los de ella, Sebastian hizo lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio esa mañana:

—Lo siento mucho, pero he comprendido que tú y yo no tenemos futuro. Espero que lo entiendas, y si no, lo siento por ti. Así que por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme ni a dirigirme la palabra.

No queriendo ver las lágrimas que seguramente adornarían los ojos almendrados de la chica, Sebastian salió del Starbucks lo más rápido posible, deseando poder olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

 **¿Pero olvidar el qué, Sebastian? ¿Lo de Beast o lo de Ciel? En fin, que se le va a hacer, habrá que esperar para ver a qué se refiere este hombre...**

 **Cambiando de tema, tal y como prometí, aquí está el capítulo, y técnicamente todavía es fin de semana... (por lo menos aquí). Por cierto, esta es la primera vez que escribo una escena con un juguetito, y seguro que nadie se esperaba que Sebastian fuese la víctima... xd.**

 **Por último, muchas gracias por los reviews, os amo fuerte. Y ya que estamos, os comento que desde mi punto de vista, los reviews son como el pago que recibe un escritor de fanfics, así que ya que estamos prácticamente en Navidad, ¿qué tal si me dais una buena paga extra? *guiño guiño, codazo codazo, patada voladora***


	7. Si a la cuarta base quieres llegar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la talentosa Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **Si a la cuarta base quieres llegar, de esta manera no la puedes cagar**

Hoy era el día, Ciel estaba seguro. Después de tanto tiempo visualizando este momento, por fin había llegado la hora de pasar a la acción. Esa tarde Sebastian sería suyo.

Aunque el otro día en el Starbucks las cosas no salieron según lo previsto, Ciel lo arreglaría y restauraría el control que parecía escapársele de las manos; se suponía que Sebastian iba a recibir un castigo por haberse propasado con él. No obstante, al final todo salió al revés: Sebastian se quedó sin castigo y él con agujetas en la mandíbula.

Por supuesto, todo había sido culpa de esa puta, Beast. Si la chica se hubiese guardado sus irrelevantes sentimientos por el mayor para ella, Ciel no se habría visto obligado a actuar de manera precipitada con lo de la bala. Pero tampoco iba a mentir; ver a Sebastian retorciéndose en su asiento al borde de la desesperación había sido divertido. O por lo menos lo había sido hasta que Sebastian perdió la paciencia y fue a buscarle en busca de venganza.

Ciel sabía que Sebastian había rechazado a Beast, y cuando la chica terminó de recoger sus cosas entre lágrimas y salió del local, él la había seguido para asegurarse de que todo este drama no volvería a repetirse. Cubriendo su rostro con la capucha de su sudadera, Ciel la había arrinconado en un callejón. Para ser justos, Beast había sido valiente y no se había dejado intimidar —aunque claro está, con capucha o sin ella, Ciel seguía sin inspirar una imagen demasiado aterradora—, pero cuando las amenazas sobre revelar cierta relación incestuosa con su hermano mayor adoptivo comenzaron, la chica pareció comprender la gravedad de la situación y escuchó sin rechistar todo lo que Ciel tenía que decirla. Contra su voluntad, Beast acordó no volver a acercarse a Sebastian, no volver a mencionarle y ni siquiera volver a pensar en él; es decir, un final feliz para todos menos para ella.

Esa noche cuando Ciel llegó a casa, utilizó la bala para masturbarse pensando en ojos rojos y en el roce de unos cabellos azabache contra su piel. Con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y una mano presionando el juguetito contra sus pezones, Ciel había acariciado su próstata valiéndose de los dedos índice y anular de la mano que tenía libre hasta correrse sin ninguna vergüenza. Aún sabiendo que su tía se estaba desvistiendo en la habitación de al lado, cambiándose el uniforme del hospital por uno de esos camisones de seda tan caros y tan cortos que tanto la gustaban.

Ciel odiaba su vida, y también odiaba un poco a su tía. La mujer tuvo buenas intenciones cuando se ofreció a cuidarle después de la muerte de sus progenitores en aquel incendio. Sin embargo, esas buenas intenciones fueron desapareciendo con el paso de los meses. Su tía era una persona ocupada. Si su trabajo como doctora era exigente, su vida social lo era todavía más. Por lo tanto, apenas le quedaban un par de minutos libres al día que poder dedicarle a su desdichado y solitario sobrino, el cual parecía ser la pieza que sobra de un puzle ya completo.

Entonces, Sebastian apareció para cambiarlo todo. Puede que Sebastian no recordase el momento en que se conocieron por primera vez hace tres años, pero Ciel sí. Por eso el pequeño sabía que ambos estaban predestinados a estar juntos. _Tenían_ que estar juntos. Después del accidente que le arrebató a sus padres, Sebastian se convirtió en la única razón por la que Ciel siguió adelante. E incluso si en estos momentos Sebastian era infeliz junto a él, Ciel sería feliz solo por tenerle cerca. Deseaba a Sebastian tanto que dolía.

Ahora Ciel se encontraba caminando hacia la casa del mayor. Iba a hacerle una visita sorpresa, ya que esta semana Sebastian había estado algo distante con él y eso le molestaba; que Sebastian le odiase y repudiase era mejor que ser ignorado… ¿Qué como había conseguido su dirección? En realidad había sido sencillo. Todo el mundo conocía a Sebastian Michaelis, así que solo le había hecho falta preguntar a un par de personas hasta dar con alguien que le proporcionase una respuesta satisfactoria. Recabar información —y usarla contra los demás— era su especialidad.

Era extraño no ver a nadie por las calles, aunque quizás no tanto considerando que el invierno estaba próximo y que comenzaba a refrescar. Los árboles comenzaban a perder sus hojas oxidadas y el viento helado traía consigo un tono áspero y cortante que resultaba bastante desagradable, sobre todo si, al igual que Ciel, solo llevabas puesta una chaqueta para defenderte del frío.

Por suerte para él, la casa de Sebastian estaba próxima, y tras diez minutos más de travesía, Ciel se encontró frente a frente con la casa del mayor: un pequeño pero elegante chalet situado en un barrio pintoresco y acogedor.

Sin titubear, Ciel llamó al timbre y esperó unos segundos hasta que un hombre alto y mayor abrió la puerta. Los ojos de Ciel inspeccionaron con disimulo al anciano, que iba ataviado con un traje de negocios negro. Su rostro surcado por arrugas denotaba años de experiencia, y sus ojos cansados le observaban con moderada curiosidad. Quizás se trataba del abuelo de Sebastian, aunque cabía la ligera posibilidad de que fuese su padre.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, joven?

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ciel. Soy un amigo de Sebastian y he venido para hacerle una visita sorpresa —contestó él, sonriendo adorablemente. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que no lograba comprender se sentía incómodo, desnudo, como si su fachada de niño adorable y dulce no sirviese de nada con el anciano.

—Oh, entiendo. Entonces pasa y te guiaré a su habitación —replicó el hombre, haciéndose a un lado en la puerta para invitarle a entrar —. La verdad es todo un placer tenerte aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Sebastian trajo algún amigo por casa. Si exceptuamos a Claude…

Un torrente de celos se abrió paso por la mente de Ciel al imaginarse a Claude y a Sebastian a solas en la habitación de este último, pero el pequeño los hizo a un lado para centrarse en responder al anciano.

—En realidad, Sebastian y yo no somos del todo amigos. Al menos no creo que él me considere su amigo. Nos conocimos en el instituto y desde entonces me ha estado ayudando a aprender un montón cosas nuevas. — Ahora estaban subiendo las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta, donde con toda probabilidad les esperaban los dormitorios. La casa de Sebastian olía a confort y, extrañamente, también a canela, al igual que el propio Sebastian, por eso a Ciel le estaba costando tanto concentrarse en dar respuestas coherentes.

—Comprendo, Sebastian siempre ha sido un chico inteligente. Por cierto, ya hemos llegado —anunció el anciano, deteniéndose en frente de una puerta blanca de madera.

Relamiéndose los labios con una mezcla entre ansiedad y excitación, Ciel llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esta se abrió casi de inmediato, revelando a Sebastian.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. El ceño de Sebastian se frunció y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desagrado; lo único que le faltaba era empezar a gruñir.

—¿Qué está haciendo él _aquí_? —le preguntó Sebastian a su guardián, quién le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche.

—Sebastian, controla esos modales. En primer lugar, así no es como se saluda a un invitado, y en segundo lugar, si tienes alguna pregunta para Ciel, dirígesela a él y no a mí.

—Tienes razón, Tanaka —admitió Sebastian en tono reconciliador, después sus ojos se clavaron en Ciel y todo rastro de afabilidad desapareció de ellos—. ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo tú aquí?

—¡Sebastian! —regañó Tanaka.

—No se preocupe, señor, Sebastian solo está bromeando —replicó Ciel con facilidad— Siempre nos saludamos así, pero en el fondo sé que se alegra de verme.

Sintiendo la mirada fulminante de Tanaka ejerciendo presión sobre él, Sebastian se vio forzado a sonreír y asentir.

—Claro, solo estamos bromeando. ¿Por qué no pasas a mi habitación para que podamos hablar tranquilamente de esta visita tan agradable e inesperada, _Ciel_?

Todavía algo turbado por el extraño comportamiento de su ahijado, Tanaka se marchó y les dejó solos con la promesa de llevarles un poco de té a la habitación más tarde. Cuando dejaron de escucharse los pasos de su guardián bajando las escaleras, Sebastian agarró a Ciel de las solapas de su chaqueta y le arrastró al interior de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Ciel clavó sus uñas en el puño de Sebastian, que todavía le sujetaba levantándole unos centímetros del suelo, y el mayor le soltó con un siseo de dolor.

—Tienes quince segundos para explicar cómo me has encontrado, qué quieres de mí y durante cuánto tiempo tendré que aguantarte —le dijo.

Ciel sonrió y aceptó de buena gana el reto-amenaza:

—Te he encontrado porque al parecer todo el mundo sabe dónde vive el famoso Sebastian Michaelis, así que solo me ha hecho falta preguntar y enseguida lo he averiguado. En lo referente a mis motivos para esta visita, te los diré cuando me plazca. Y por último pero no menos importante, me aguantarás durante el tiempo que yo considere necesario.

—Las dos últimas respuestas no son válidas, solo estás dándome largas —observó Sebastian, aunque ya no se le veía tan enfadado como al principio, sino más bien cansado y algo harto.

Ciel consideró que lo mejor por ahora sería no revelar más información, y en su lugar permitió que sus enormes ojos azules vagasen por la habitación, contemplándola con curiosidad. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería la habitación de Sebastian, y la verdad es que le había sorprendido que estuviese tan limpia y ordenada. De hecho, el parqué parecía relucir y no había ningún calzoncillo tirado a la vista. La estantería que reposaba junto al armario estaba plagada de libros cuyos títulos le eran desconocidos, y a Ciel se le hizo la boca agua solo de pensar en la posibilidad de leerlos. Sobre el escritorio reposaba un portátil y lo que parecían ser apuntes de literatura. El edredón de la cama de Sebastian era de color rojo oscuro, a juego con los colores negros y grises que pintaban las paredes. Por el momento, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, sin una sola arruga sobre su superficie, aunque eso cambiaría en breve…

—Deja de cotillear, es de mala educación —le reprendió Sebastian.

—Ni siquiera me he movido del sitio —contraatacó Ciel a la defensiva—. ¿Preferirías qué me sentase en una esquina de la habitación con los ojos cerrados y sin respirar?

—Por ejemplo, pero algo me dice que no eres un hombre acostumbrado a cumplir sus sarcasmos.

—Tú instinto es sabio.

Sintiendo como las ganas de enfadar al mayor cobraban fuerza dentro de él, Ciel comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, toqueteando todo lo que encontraba a su paso bajo la mirada desaprobadora de Sebastian. Entonces, un movimiento proveniente de debajo de la cama captó su atención. Con cautela, Ciel se acercó al mueble y se agachó. Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios cuando algo pequeño, negro y peludo salió corriendo y se abalanzó sobre él. El niño se levantó de golpe, agarró a lo que quiera que fuese esa cosa y la arrojó contra el suelo.

Un bufido resonó por toda la habitación y Ciel por fin pudo visualizar a su enemigo: un gatito negro, cuyos ojos amarillos le observaban desafiantes. Por instinto, Ciel levantó la pierna para patear al minino, pero una mano posándose con firmeza sobre su hombro le detuvo.

—Hazle daño al gato y no volverás a pisar esta casa.

Ciel fue apartado de un empujón y trastabilló hasta caerse de culo. A continuación Sebastian recogió al gatito, que se restregó contra su cuello ronroneando cuando el mayor frotó una de sus orejitas peludas. La imagen habría resultado enternecedora de no ser porque Ciel tenía la sensación de que el pequeño felino se estaba burlando de él.

Cuando Sebastian regresó de sacar al gato fuera de la habitación, descubrió que Ciel le estaba esperando todavía tirado en el suelo con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Al verle llegar, el crío abrió la boca para proferir una serie de quejas sobre el "brusco" e "injusto" tratamiento que había recibido, pues en su opinión, era el estúpido animal quién lo había empezado todo. No obstante, un estornudo interrumpió su discurso, seguido de otro y de otro más.

El sonido de una risa suave y melódica brotando de los labios de Sebastian fue lo primero que sus oidos registraron cuando el ataque de estornudos cesó. Al principio Ciel pensó que se había vuelto loco, pues nunca antes había escuchado al mayor reírse, y mucho menos de aquella manera tan relajada y auténtica.

—Sé que me harás pagar por esto después, pero con el pelo desordenado y la nariz roja, te pareces mucho a un gatito enfurruñado —le confesó Sebastian, agachándose junto a él para sujetarle por las axilas y levantarle del suelo—. Aunque no me creas, te ves bastante adorable.

El corazón de Ciel latió con fuerza en su pecho. ¡Era la primera vez que Sebastian le dedicaba un cumplido! Aunque claro está, no podía dejar que el mayor se diese cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado…

—No soy adorable —musitó Ciel avergonzado, apartando la mirada para que Sebastian no pudiese ver el sonrojo que ahora teñía sus mejillas. Después, el pequeño volvió a estornudar.

—Aquí —le dijo Sebastian suavemente, sacando un pañuelo de papel de un paquete de clínex que guardaba en la mesita de noche.

—¿Qué clase de hombre guarda clínex con dibujos de Bob Esponja en su habitación? —se mofó Ciel. Aún así, cuando Sebastian colocó el pañuelo en su nariz, el niño sopló automáticamente y dejó que Sebastian le limpiase con mimo.

—¿Eres alérgico a los gatos? —le preguntó Sebastian, arrugando el pañuelo usado antes de tirarlo a una papelera cercana.

—Sí, y tu gato me ha llenado la ropa de pelos —protestó Ciel.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres insufrible? —suspiró Sebastian, exasperado.

Cuando la mano del mayor se entrelazó con la suya para guiarle hasta la cama, a Ciel casi le da un mini infarto y sus escuálidas piernas temblaron a causa de la emoción. Hoy Sebastian se estaba tomando muchas libertades, y eso le encantaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió él, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Voy a limpiarte, así que no te sientes todavía.

Ciel se levantó a regañadientes y permitió que Sebastian pasase un rodillo adhesivo por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Mejor ahora? —le preguntó, a lo que el niño asintió en silencio.

Ciel estaba nervioso. Sebastian se estaba comportando de forma extraña y ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de ello. A pesar de seguir interactuando de manera fría e impersonal con él, era como si de repente todas sus acciones hubiesen adquirido un toque más cálido. Pero a Ciel no le bastaba con eso, porque Ciel tenía un objetivo que cumplir y no se iría de la casa hasta haberlo conseguido. Con eso en mente, el crío agarró el brazo de Sebastian y tiró de él hasta que su dueño perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, rebotando un par de veces en el colchón.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces, Ciel?! —exclamó un muy sorprendido Sebastian.

Ciel no perdió el tiempo. Sin darle oportunidad a Sebastian de levantarse, el pequeño trepó por su cuerpo y se montó a ahorcajadas sobre su cintura. Sus manitas salieron disparadas y levantaron la camiseta de Sebastian, dejando al descubierto un pecho esculpido y bien trabajado que pronto le tuvo salivando.

Sin poder resistirlo ni un minuto más, Ciel agachó la cabeza y su boca se cerró alrededor de uno de los pezones oscuros y marrones que destacaban tentadores sobre la piel pálida. Su lengua dibujo el contorno del pequeño bultito, sintiendo como este se endurecía cada vez que sus dientes lo rozaban sin querer.

—Ciel, basta —ordenó Sebastian, intentando quitarse al pequeño de encima sin hacerle daño, pero este no escuchaba.

Ciel succionó el pezón y aprovechó para hacerle cosquillas en la punta con la lengua. Sebastian, cabreado pero cachondo, se retorció debajo de él. Para evitar estrangular al niño, sus manos se hundieron en el edredón y lo sujetaron con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Cuando Ciel perdió el interés por las tetillas de Sebastian, su boca liberó el pezón cautivo y comenzó a viajar pecho abajo, mordisqueando y lamiendo con torpeza cada pedacito de piel que se ponía a su alcance. Por extraño que resultase, Sebastian no protestó, sino que suspiró resignado y se dejó hacer.

Eventualmente, Ciel se topó con el vaquero de Sebastian que interrumpía su exploración anatómica. Sus dedos lucharon por desabrochar el botón, pero como Sebastian pudo comprobar una vez más, Ciel seguía siendo tan inepto como siempre en este campo y era incapaz de librarse de la barrera inamovible que representaban sus pantalones —menudo desastre…—. Así que apiadándose del pequeño, él mismo los desabrochó. Ya ni siquiera merecía la pena resistirse.

Con el primer roce de los labios de Ciel sobre su piel, su polla se había puesto dura, y ahora un bulto de considerable tamaño luchaba por escapar del agobiante confinamiento que ejercían los bóxers negros de Sebastian sobre él. Era gracioso como la persona que más odiabas en este mundo era también la que más te ponía…

Primero vino el aliento cálido de Ciel, y después su lengua húmeda posándose sobre la tela tras la que aguardaba impaciente el miembro de Sebastian. La lengua de Ciel lamió un tramo hasta la punta, donde unas gotitas de pre-semen calaban los bóxers. Sebastian jadeó cuando Ciel succionó ávidamente la zona, empapándola de saliva.

—M-mierda, Ciel… tienes que parar —pidió Sebastian.

Temblando ligeramente a causa de las ansias, Ciel tiró del elástico de los bóxers y la polla de Sebastian se alzó en toda su gloria. La mirada seria y decidida del niño estudió a Sebastian, y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de este; si su intuición estaba en lo cierto, se avecinaban problemas…

La boca de Ciel se abrió, y las palabras que Sebastian menos quería escuchar en aquella situación salieron de ella:

—Sebastian, te ordeno que me folles.

Sebastian ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo dos veces antes de responder.

—No.

—¡¿No?! —exclamó Ciel indignado, tratando de ignorar por todos los medios el pinchazo que contrajo su pecho. No obstante, el dolor de ese pinchazo quedó rápidamente opacado por la rabia y la humillación— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no?!

—¿Y qué esperabas? —inquirió Sebastian tranquilamente, dirigiéndole al crío una mirada fría—. Te presentas en mi casa sin avisar después de hacerme la vida imposible y me pides que te folle… Pues lo siento por ti, pero yo no desvirgo a cualquiera.

Ciel se apartó de Sebastian como si de pronto el mayor le hubiese dado un calambrazo. Su mirada reflejaba incredulidad, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, esas palabras le habían dolido. Sin embargo, Ciel ya se había planteado esta posibilidad y no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Pues hace un segundo parecías estar encantado con la idea de que un virgen como yo te la chupase, y nadie desarrolla escrúpulos tan rápido…

—No son escrúpulos, sino nauseas. No voy a tirarme a un niño de doce años.

—Trece —corrigió Ciel con sequedad—, y te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que hacemos cosas como estas.

—Tontear no es lo mismo que follar, Ciel. Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás pidiendo. —Durante un instante fugaz a Ciel le pareció vislumbrar un brillo de tristeza en los ojos del mayor.

—No sabía que esto se hubiese convertido en un debate —masculló Ciel, apretando los puños—. Por si se te había olvidado, aún tengo tu foto. Así que diré lo que va a pasar: vas a hacer lo que yo te diga o la enviaré.

Para sorpresa de Ciel, Sebastian cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza de lado a lado. Después, sus enormes brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios.

—Está bien, hazlo.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el niño, todavía sin poder creerse lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Lo que oyes —afirmó Sebastian con una calma desquiciante—. ¿Sabes, Ciel? Me he cansado de seguir tus dichosas órdenes. Verte todos los días es un suplicio; una tortura. Así que lo he reflexionado mucho conmigo mismo durante estos últimos días y he llegado a la conclusión de que ser el hazmerreir del instituto y perder toda mi popularidad es preferible a permanecer cerca de ti un segundo más. Creía que podías cambiar, que las cosas entre nosotros _podían_ cambiar, pero me equivocaba. De modo que adelante, manda esa foto, arruíname la vida y, por favor, sal de ella.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio…

—Oh, pero sí que lo estoy. ¿Y tú? ¿Estabas hablando en serio todas esas veces que me amenazaste con publicar la foto? Porqué a mí me parece que no. Siempre me estás chantajeando, pero a la hora de la verdad, nunca haces nada. ¿Quieres que te diga por qué?

—No… —murmuró Ciel, negando lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose completamente desorientado.

—¿De verdad no quieres que te lo diga? —La voz de Sebastian cobraba cada vez más fuerza a medida que toda la cólera acumulada iba saliendo a la luz—. Mi teoría es que si revelas esa foto, tu jueguecito terminará y ya no tendrás más poder sobre mí… lo que me acaba de dar una gran idea.

La mente de Ciel se había convertido en un torbellino frenético. La habitación parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor y cada palabra que escapaba de la boca de Sebastian le golpeaba como un puñetazo.

Sebastian tenía razón en todo; Ciel nunca tuvo verdaderas intenciones de delatarle. Si la vida de Sebastian se iba al traste, el mayor tendría que cambiarse de instituto y ya no quedaría ningún vínculo que les uniese. Su relación recién comenzada terminaría tan abruptamente como había comenzado. Que el mayor se rebelase contra él no entraba en sus planes, y Ciel se dio cuenta de que quizás Sebastian _sí_ tenía un límite y él lo había sobrepasado con esta última petición.

—Ciel, dame tu móvil.

—¿Qué…? ¡No! —exclamó Ciel asustado, hilando el plan de Sebastian en su cabeza—. ¡Estás loco!

—Estoy harto de tanta mentira y manipulación. Dame tú móvil para que yo mismo pueda enviar esa puta foto.

—¡No! ¡No lo haré, eres tú el que no sabe lo que dice! —gritó Ciel, sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. De repente los ojos le picaban y algo extraño contra lo que no podía luchar le atenazaba los pulmones, convirtiendo el mero hecho de respirar en una tarea complicada. Aterrorizado, el pequeño se dio cuenta de que si no recuperaba el control sobre sí mismo pronto, empezaría a llorar. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Dónde había fallado su plan? ¡Todo esto era tan injusto…!

—¿Te das cuenta de que ya no hay nada que me impida arrebatarte ese móvil por la fuerza, verdad? —le susurró Sebastian con una sonrisa malvada, y para Ciel su voz resonó como una sentencia de muerte—. Y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco hay nada que me impida echarte de mi casa aquí y ahora…

El cuerpo entero de Ciel parecía sacudirse con violentos temblores. Definitivamente, Sebastian lo había conseguido; con esa última frase, el mayor acaba de sellar el futuro de ambos separando sus caminos. Jaque mate. Sebastian lo había arriesgado todo y Ciel había perdido.

Pero aún no estaba todo acabado. Ciel todavía podía hacer una última jugada.

—V-vale, está bien. Si quieres me iré de tu casa, te dejaré en paz y desapareceré de tu vida. Solo… no envíes la foto. —El niño tragó saliva nerviosamente—.Y una cosa más, necesito pedirte un último favor, solo…

—Ciel —le interrumpió Sebastian—, no estás en posición de pedirme nada ahora mismo.

—Lo sé, pero… confía en mí. Dame solo una oportunidad. —Una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, para hacerlas _bien_ —. Te prometo que no lo lamentarás.

Sebastian sabía que acabaría arrepintiéndose de esto, pero…

—De acuerdo.

* * *

 **En primerísimo lugar, ¿os he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que os quiero? ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y el apoyo! La verdad es que estoy impresionada, me habéis alegrado las Navidades. Y aunque aquí en Fanfiction no puedo responder a la gente que no tiene cuenta, que sepáis que igualmente disfruto mucho leyendo vuestros comentarios.**

 **Por otro lado, parece ser que la trama ha pegado un giro inesperado gracias a Sebastian (siempre al arriesgar, puedes acertar tu elección finaaaaaal) (Sí, lo admito. He visto la Bella y la Bestia recientemente. Y sí, lo he disfrutado.). Además, este es el primer capítulo contado desde el punto de vista de nuestro pequeño Ciel, que por algo que ocurrió en el pasado, al parecer tiene "tender feelings" por Sebastian (o eso, o una obsesión un poco preocupante).**

 **En realidad estoy nerviosa porque no sé qué tal habrá quedado este capítulo. No porque no lo tuviese planeado, sino porque me ha resultado difícil de escribir.**

 **Así que... bombardearme con reviews sin miedo, señoras y señores. Os invito a intentar adivinar cuales son las intenciones de Ciel ahora que su plan A le ha salido por la culata.**

 **Por cierto, no creo que me de tiempo a actualizar el fic antes de Noche Vieja, pero sí que os puedo garantizar que el siguiente cap estará listo antes de la visita de los Reyes Magos.**


	8. Happy together

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la inspiradora Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Happy together**

Sebastian chasqueó la lengua cuando uno de los pequeños cogollos de marihuana resbaló de entre dedos y cayó al suelo. El estudiante se apresuró a recogerlo, y en menos de un segundo el cogollo se reunió de nuevo con sus hermanos en la palma de su mano.

Lo primero era lo primero. Después de triturar los cogollos y depositar la marihuana en un cuenco, Sebastian encendió el fuego de la cocina y permitió que la mantequilla que previamente había colocado en una cacerola se derritiese lentamente. Mientras tanto, sus manos recogieron de la encimera cuatro huevos y los partieron sobre un bol con una maestría y velocidad vertiginosa. Después, sobre el mismo bol, Sebastian vertió azúcar y vainilla, y una vez que todo estuvo bien mezclado añadió harina y la marihuana, removiéndolo todo junto.

Al ver que la mantequilla se había derretido con éxito, Sebastian le echó chocolate en polvo, revolvió el compuesto y lo echó al bol, donde removió la masa espesa hasta que esta quedó sin grumo alguno. Por último, dicha masa fue colocada con cuidado sobre una bandeja protegida por papel vegetal antes de ser introducida en el horno.

Cualquier persona en su situación pensaría que su trabajo en la cocina había terminado, al menos por el momento. En cuarenta minutos, el brownie de maría estaría listo para la fiesta de esta noche. Fin del asunto. Sebastian había cumplido su parte. No obstante, era cierto que habían sobrado muchos ingredientes…

Ingredientes que serían perfectos para hornear un segundo brownie más inocente que su gemelo.

Decidiendo achacar el impulso de crear un segundo bizcocho a su amor por la gastronomía y no a un par de ojos azules que le acosaban desde el fondo de su memoria, Sebastian se puso manos a la obra.

 **OoOoO**

Dos horas más tarde, Sebastian envolvía en papel de plata ambos bizcochos. Incluso si sus manos parecían estar centradas en la tarea, su mente se encontraba perdida, divagando. Hacía tres días que no veía a Ciel. Desde su discusión del otro día, Sebastian había dejado de ir a buscarle por las mañanas y tampoco se habían encontrado por los pasillos del instituto. Hoy era sábado; es decir, fin de semana y también el último día que Sebastian acataría las exigencias del crío.

Aunque por el día todo parecía más fácil de sobrellevar, por las noches Sebastian no podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto, preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta. Su mente siempre había visualizado a Ciel como una especie de monstruo insensible que no atendía a razones ni a lógica. Por eso, ver como el pequeño perdía los nervios el otro día le había dejado totalmente descolocado. Aunque él pensaba que sí, ver a Ciel en ese estado no le había gustado. Y a pesar de no haber motivo para ello, le había hecho sentir tremendamente culpable; como si luchar por tu propia libertad fuese un crimen que no tenía perdón. Quizás por eso había aceptado con tanta facilidad la petición de Ciel.

De todos modos, las cosas no podían seguir así. Ciel era una persona tóxica, y cuanto antes saliese de su vida mejor para todos.

Sebastian estaba a punto de guardar el brownie "bueno" en su mochila, listo para marcharse de casa, cuando su móvil vibró en su bolsillo alertándole de la entrada de un mensaje nuevo. A regañadientes, Sebastian lo sacó y suspiró al ver de quién era el mensaje:

 **CIEL_09:38**

 _El bus pasa en 5 min y todavía no estás aquí._

 _Haz algo al respecto._

Definitivamente, haberle dado su número a Ciel no había sido una buena idea. Aunque el mocoso tenía razón, si no se daba prisa acabarían llegando tarde a donde quiera que fuesen. Porque esa era otra; Ciel no le había dicho a donde tenía que acompañarle hoy como último favor…

Cogiendo uno de los brownies y lanzándolo a su mochila, Sebastian se puso una chaqueta, se guardó las llaves de casa en un bolsillo y salió corriendo del piso.

El chico consiguió llegar a la parada del bus en tiempo récord, y Ciel ya le estaba esperando allí apoyado contra un poste. A pesar del frío que hacía, el niño solo llevaba puesta una chaqueta desabrochada.

—Te vas a resfriar —le dijo Sebastian, tanteando el terreno para ver en una escala del uno al diez cuanto rencor le guardaba Ciel desde su último encuentro.

—Como si te importase —replicó Ciel, observándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Al parecer la escala estaba en once.

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco, pero se mordió la lengua para no responder con ningún comentario sarcástico o desagradable. Por el momento prefería tener la fiesta tranquila e intentar un acercamiento pacífico.

—Sabes que sí me importa —repuso él, acercándose a Ciel para abrocharle la chaqueta. Sin embargo, sus manos —y sus buenas intenciones—fueron apartadas de un manotazo por las manos más pequeñas del niño.

Sebastian inhaló y exhaló aire un par de veces, tratando de mantener la calma por todos los medios.

—Mira, Ciel, si vas a estar en este plan, será mejor que me vuelva a casa. Hace demasiado frío como para estar aguantando tus gilipolleces.

—No puedes irte a casa, prometiste que te quedarías —alegó Ciel con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si estuviese totalmente seguro de que Sebastian sería incapaz de traicionarle una segunda vez.

—Vale —se rindió él— ¿Y dónde está el bus?

—Todavía le quedan cinco minutos.

El ceño de Sebastian se frunció de golpe.

—Me has dicho lo mismo cuando todavía estaba en casa.

Por primera vez desde su reencuentro, Ciel esbozó el atisbo de una sonrisa.

—Mentí —confesó con total desparpajo.

—Debí habérmelo imaginado... —respondió Sebastian. No obstante, él también estaba sonriendo.

—Me aburría esperando solo en la parada —admitió Ciel, sorprendiendo a Sebastian—. Además, quería asegurarme de que realmente ibas a venir.

Sebastian iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento el bus hizo su aparición y sus palabras quedaron olvidadas. Ambos se montaron en el enorme vehículo que parecía haber conocido tiempos mejores y partieron rumbo a su destino secreto.

 **OoOoO**

—Un parque de atracciones —repitió Sebastian por enésima vez.

—Exacto.

—Me has traído a un parque de atracciones.

—Sí, eso es justo lo que he hecho. ¿Te importaría dejar de repetirlo?

—Estamos a principios de Diciembre, y solo se te ocurre traerme a un puto parque de atracciones.

—Se supone que los parques de atracciones son divertidos en cualquier época del año.

Sebastian se pellizco el puente de la nariz, exasperado. De todos los lugares a los que podían haber ido, el maldito niño quería desperdiciar _su_ valioso tiempo en un parque de atracciones. Claro que, si no se congelaban hasta la muerte, Sebastian podía darse con un canto en los dientes…

—Volvamos a casa, Ciel. No es el día más indicado para estar a la intemperie montándonos en atracciones. Tú ni siquiera vas abrigado.

—Ni hablar. Me diste una última oportunidad para hacer algo juntos y quiero hacer esto. Ya me he decidido.

—Ciel… —comenzó a decir Sebastian, pero fue interrumpido por el pequeño.

—Escucha, cuando era pequeño siempre quise ir con mis padres a un parque de atracciones, pero ellos nunca tenían tiempo para mí y después… bueno, ya te sabes el resto. Por eso, si esta es la última vez que vamos a estar juntos, quiero recordarla como algo especial —le explicó Ciel, incapaz de mirar al mayor a la cara.

Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron como platos y su cara se puso pálida. ¿Estaba Ciel siendo... _sincero_ con él? Esto era un momento épico —o a lo mejor una señal de que el apocalipsis estaba cerca—. Sebastian podría aprovechar la información que Ciel acaba de proporcionarle para burlarse de él o hacerle daño, ¿pero qué sentido tendría eso?

—De acuerdo, pero solo un par de atracciones, así que elige bien —cedió finalmente.

—Por supuesto, sabes que nunca abusaría de tu amabilidad.

—Ciel, te lo estoy advirtiendo.

—Pero si aún no he hecho nada.

—Y mejor que así sea.

Tras unos minutos más de discusión, un Sebastian resignado y un Ciel más feliz que una perdiz pagaban sus entradas y entraban al parque. Por suerte, al ser invierno no había mucha gente en el lugar y las colas eran relativamente cortas.

A pesar de su entusiasmo inicial, Ciel parecía reticente a montarse en cualquier atracción que se elevase más de tres metros del suelo. No obstante, después de que Sebastian le chantajease con un "o nos subimos o nos vamos", Ciel estuvo mucho más dispuesto a probar atracciones, desde su punto de vista, mortales.

Primero se montaron en una montaña rusa. Mientras el vagón ascendía cuesta arriba, Ciel se veía nervioso e inquieto, agarrando la barra de seguridad como si su vida dependiese de ello. Sin embargo, cuando bajaron a toda velocidad, Sebastian le escuchó soltar una carcajada.

Después se subieron en una especie de rueda gigante que daba vueltas y se elevaba en el aire. Para fastidio de Sebastian, Ciel quiso repetir la experiencia, pero una especie de montaña rusa invertida, llena de giros y que despedía peligro por todos y cada uno de sus oxidados engranajes, llamó su atención.

A continuación se montaron en un extraño tiovivo compuesto por asientos que colgaban del techo y que al girar lentamente se alzaban en el aire, permitiendo a sus ocupantes contemplar todo el parque cuando llegaban hasta la cima.

Más tarde, Ciel quiso probar una atracción acuática que, para asombro de Sebastian, estaba abierta en pleno invierno, pero por suerte el mayor logró convencer a su diminuto compañero de que subirse ahí seria equitativo a morir por culpa de una hipotermia.

Así fue como transcurrió el resto día, y el par de atracciones que Sebastian había mencionado al principio se transformó en por lo menos quince. Cuando hicieron una pausa para comer, Sebastian se acercó a un puesto ambulante y compró dos crepes, una para Ciel y otra para él. Se sentaron en un banco a comerlas, pero debió al frío Ciel tiritaba tanto que no podía llevarse la crepe a la boca. Apiadándose de él, Sebastian aprovechó que su abrigo era grande y que Ciel era minúsculo para quitarse una de las mangas y hacer que el niño se la pusiese, compartiendo de esa forma la prenda.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya? —preguntó Sebastian. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, se lo estaba pasando bien.

—Aún no hemos montado en la noria —puntualizó Ciel, que estaba terminando de pegarle el último bocado a la media crepe que Sebastian le había cedido; el pequeño tenía un hambre insaciable por lo dulce.

—Vamos pues, pero después no más excusas, ¿de acuerdo?

A regañadientes, Ciel asintió y se levantó del banco, estirándose. Sebastian dejó escapar una sonrisa. Desde que habían llegado, Ciel se había estado comportando más y más como alguien de su edad. Aunque también era cierto que él se había estado comportando menos y menos como alguien de su edad… En fin, la magia de los parques de atracciones.

La noria en cuestión estaba formada por cabinas cerradas en vez de abiertas. En verano debía ser como un horno, pero ahora que estaban invierno les venía de perlas. En cuanto pasó una cabina libre, Sebastian cogió a Ciel de la mano —el mocoso era tan torpe que sin su ayuda sería capaz de caerse al suelo o de quedarse colgando— y se subieron a ella. Después esperaron pacientemente a que la atracción, que avanzaba a pedo por hora, les elevase en el aire.

Al parecer la noria no era tan divertida como Ciel había calculado. Lo único que podían hacer en su interior era observar el paisaje a través de las ventanas, y como casi siempre que hablaban se dedicaban a discutir, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir para romper el incómodo silencio.

Los minutos pasaron y ya estaban a mitad de trayecto, es decir, en la parte más alta de la noria. No obstante, un estruendoso chirrido les alertó y de repente la atracción se detuvo, provocando que la cabina se balancease precariamente.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —gritó Ciel, alarmado.

—Tranquilízate, Ciel —pidió Sebastian, aunque "tranquilo" no sería el adjetivo más adecuado para describir su propio estado de ánimo en esos momentos—, parece ser que la atracción se ha averiado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto Ciel, temeroso de conocer la respuesta.

—Qué hasta que la arreglen vamos a permanecer un buen rato aquí encerrados.

Ciel suspiró y se revolvió en su asiento, aburrido. Aunque no quería que el día llegase a su fin porque eso significaría separarse de Sebastian, estar encerrado en una cabina de reducido espacio tampoco le hacía mucha gracia. Sobre todo porque su miedo a las atracciones estaba regresando lentamente…

—Oye, Sebastian —le llamó el niño, aunque solo fuese para entretenerse. Y vaya que si se le estaba ocurriendo un tema de conversación entretenido…

—Dime —respondió el aludido, que ahora contemplaba distraído el suelo de la cabina.

—¿Por qué no me follaste el otro día cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

Sebastian alzó la cabeza para dirigirle a Ciel una mirada extraña que el pequeño no supo cómo interpretar.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—Porqué sí. Seguro que te has follado cosas peores que yo… —Sus palabras se tambalearon un poco al pronunciar esa última frase, pero Sebastian no pareció notarlo.

El mayor suspiró y a continuación se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de concentrarse en darle a Ciel una respuesta satisfactoria.

—No lo digas de esa forma. Ni que fuese un monstruo cruel que solo se tira a la gente por el físico —reprendió él.

—¿Y no lo eres? —le retó Ciel.

Sebastian abrió la boca dispuesto a defenderse, pero al no encontrar ningún argumento válido tras el que escudarse, volvió a cerrarla.

—Mi vida sexual no viene al caso —contestó en su lugar—. La cuestión es que con tu edad no puedes follar con alguien porque sí. Tan solo tienes doce años.

—Trece —corrigió Ciel, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Sebastian. Seguro que lo estaba haciendo a posta…—, y en unos días cumpliré catorce.

—En conclusión, sigues siendo un niño —replicó Sebastian con facilidad—. Además, no puedes _obligar_ a alguien a follar contigo, eso es violación. Lo mires como lo mires.

—Vale, lo pillo. Pero si le quitamos los aspectos morales al problema, ¿por qué no podemos hacerlo? —cuestionó Ciel, cruzándose de brazos.

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa malévola y sus ojos centellaron con un brillo travieso.

—Porqué, naturalmente, soy tan enorme que partiría tu minúsculo culito en dos. Seguro que mi polla abulta más que tu brazo.

La cara de Ciel se tiñó de rojo, pero Sebastian no estaba seguro de si era a causa del enfado o de la vergüenza.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —se quejó el pequeño—. Tu polla no es para tanto…

—Pero si ni siquiera eras capaz de metértela en la boca —se burló Sebastian.

—Sebastian, mi paciencia es limitada y esta atracción está muy alta. Así que cierra la boca si no quieres hacerte papilla contra el suelo.

—Oh, ¿entonces estás seguro de que serías capaz de aguantar una sesión de sexo desenfrenado conmigo?

—Sí —contestó Ciel sin un ápice de vacilación.

—En ese caso, comprobémoslo.

—¿Comprobar el qué? —inquirió el niño, contemplando a Sebastian con recelo.

—Si estás tan preparado como dices. Tan solo tienes que bajarte los pantalones y yo haré el resto. —Sebastian ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido esta descabellada idea, al igual que tampoco sabía porque la estaba compartiendo con Ciel, pero por algún extraño motivo le apetecía mucho ver al mocoso desnudo y vulnerable.

—Está bien —aceptó Ciel, y con una honra digna del mejor caballero inglés, el crío se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó hasta las rodillas.

—Perfecto, ahora ábrete un poco de piernas y apoya las manos contra esa barra de la pared —ordenó Sebastian, aguantándose las ganas de soltar una risotada, no por Ciel, sino por ridiculez de la situación en sí.

Ciel, como el niño bueno que en realidad no era, hizo todo lo que Sebastian le pidió. Sin embargo, el mayor sabía que estaba nervioso, y más cuando sus manos se posaron sobre la delgada cintura y Ciel pegó un respingo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó él con falsa preocupación, agachándose detrás de Ciel y permitiendo que sus manos se deslizasen hasta posarse sobre las nalgas del pequeño.

—P-perfectamente —masculló Ciel. Seguro que en aquellos instantes le habría encantado darse la vuelta y pegarle una patada.

La piel de Ciel era tan suave y pálida como Sebastian la recordaba. Toda una maravilla. De hecho, era tan perfecta que a veces costaba recordar que Ciel era un mocoso presuntuoso y estirado y no una delicada muñequita de porcelana.

Una vez más, Sebastian se encontró cara a cara conlas nalgas respingonas y redondeadas del pequeño, y el mayor se relamió los labios con anticipación cuando sus manos estrujaron ambos cachetes y las piernas de Ciel temblaron.

La cara de Ciel parecía estar a punto de entrar en combustión, sobre todo cuando ambos glúteos fueron separados y su entrada más privada quedó al descubierto, expuesta ante los ojos curiosos de Sebastian.

Por otro lado, Sebastian estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Hablando desde un punto de vista físico, todo Ciel era adorable; incluso su ano, pequeñito y rosado, lo era. Cada vez que el tímido anillito muscular se contraía, a Sebastian le daban ganas de arrullarlo.

—Umm… me temo que estaba en lo cierto, eres demasiado estrecho —comentó él.

—¿C-cómo puedes saberlo? —protestó Ciel, luchando por estarse quieto y no retorcerse.

—Porque eres muy pequeñito y estás muy apretado. —Uno de los pulgares de Sebastian se desvió de su lugar y rozó el ano con suavidad, acariciándolo con ternura—. Si metiésemos mi pene aquí, te haría mucho daño.

—Ahh… —suspiró Ciel que, aunque mortificado, estaba disfrutando de la atención—. No me importa.

Sebastian sonrió ante la valentía del niño. No obstante, este era uno de esos casos en los que el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo. Ciel no siempre podía salirse con la suya, y este era la ocasión perfecta para demostrárselo. De momento, podían hacer muchas otras cosas divertidas a parte de sexo con esta parte del cuerpo, como por ejemplo:

—¡Sebastian! —exclamó Ciel al sentir como la lengua de su compañero depositaba una lamidita fugaz sobre su entrada. Sin poder evitarlo, sus rodillas se doblaron a causa de la sorpresa, y de no haber sido por el agarre que tenía Sebastian sobre él, se habría caído al suelo—. ¿Q-qué demonios estás haciendo ahí atrás?

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Sebastian—. Si quieres que me detenga, solo tienes que decirlo.

—N-no es eso. Solo que… no me lo esperaba —murmuró Ciel. Ni en sus sueños más húmedos se habría imaginado que el mayor llegaría tan lejos por voluntad propia.

—Entonces vuelve a colocar las manos en la barra, mira al frente y deja de protestar por todo —decretó él.

Por fortuna para Sebastian, está parte del cuerpo de Ciel sabía igual que las demás: a limpio con un toque almendrado, seguramente por el jabón que el pequeño había usado esa mañana para bañarse.

—Dime, ¿alguna vez te has masturbado aquí? —preguntó con la voz ligeramente enronquecida, dejando que su aliento cálido rozase la piel sensible del otro.

—E-eso no es de tu incumbencia —masculló Ciel, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ahora todos sus nervios estaban a flor de piel debido a la anticipación.

—Eso es un sí de toda la vida —replicó Sebastian, aguantándose a duras penas las ganas de sonreír.

Ciel estaba a punto de decirle a Sebastian donde podía meterse su "sí", cuando la lengua del mayor se posó de nuevo sobre su ano y, ahora sin ningún tipo de reparo, comenzó a dibujar circulitos sobre él, humedeciéndolo con mimo.

Los jadeos ahogados de Ciel comenzaron a transformarse en gemidos cuando dicha lengua se introdujo en su interior de manera intermitente, burlándose de él y provocando que Ciel mordiese su labio inferior con fuerza. Si Sebastian quería que suplicase, lo llevaba claro…

—Seb-Sebastian, n-no… ¿Qué está pasando? —se quejó el pequeño al sentir como aquella lengua traidora le abandonaba y le dejaba más necesitado que nunca—. ¿Qué he hecho mal ahora?

—Shh —le calmó Sebastian, levantándose del suelo—. No has hecho nada mal. Al contrario, estás siendo un niño muy bueno.

Un grito agudo escapó de la garganta de Ciel cuando el dedo índice de Sebastian se introdujo en su recto.

—Por eso te voy a dar un premio.

Cuando el dedo de Sebastian encontró su próstata y la presionó con una suavidad desesperante, la polla de Ciel, completamente erecta y húmeda desde que el pequeño se había bajado los pantalones, dejó escapar una gotita de pre-semen. Una de las temblorosas manos de Ciel intentó llegar hasta ella, pero la voz de Sebastian le detuvo.

—Si lo haces, pararé tan rápido que no tendrás tiempo ni de parpadear.

Ciel estaba atrapado entre la pared de la cabina y el cuerpo de Sebastian. Ni siquiera estaba atado y aún así era incapaz de moverse, porque sabía lo que ocurriría si desobedecía al mayor. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y sus caderas se movieron en un esfuerzo inútil por crear más fricción.

—S-sebastian… por favor —suplicó. A esas alturas, su dignidad no podía importarle menos.

Desde que la había encontrado, el dedo de Sebastian no se había separado de su próstata, y ese era el problema. Aunque la estimulación de su glándula más sensible era continua, también era dolorosamente insatisfactoria. Lo único que hacía el dedo de Sebastian era rozarse contra ella, como si en vez de estar follándole con un dedo estuviese acariciando la oreja de un gatito.

De vez en cuando, si Sebastian se sentía generoso, permitía que la yema de su dedo presionase la pequeña glándula durante un tortuoso periodo de tiempo en el que Ciel se retorcía e hincaba las uñas en la barra que le servía de soporte. A este paso, Ciel iba a volverse loco…

Cuando por fin logró alcanzar el nirvana, el cuerpo de Ciel se convulsionó con un orgasmo largo y potente, y tan concentrado estaba Ciel en no perder el conocimiento a causa del placer, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la noria había vuelto a funcionar hasta que Sebastian le subió los pantalones.

No confiando en la capacidad del niño para mantenerse en pie y bajar de una atracción en movimiento, Sebastian le cogió en brazos y salió de la cabina con éxito, dirigiéndole al encargado de la noria una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Es que ha sido un día muy largo…

Sebastian cargó con Ciel hasta que el pequeño empezó a protestar, y entonces le depositó en el suelo. A continuación, los dos se dirigieron a la salida del parque y esperaron juntos a que llegase el bus.

Una vez de vuelta en la chatarra con ruedas, Ciel se hizo una bola en su asiento e ignoró a Sebastian en favor del paisaje difuminado que le ofrecía la ventanilla del bus. Todo el cuerpo le dolía por culpa del agotamiento, y solo de pensar en lo próxima que estaba su despedida con Sebastian, se le revolvía el estómago.

Cuando el bus llegó a su parada, Sebastian y Ciel se bajaron. Sin embargo, antes de que Sebastian pudiese abrir la boca, Ciel se le adelanto:

—Aún es pronto y mi casa está sola, puedes venirte un rato si quieres —ofreció el pequeño, esperanzado aunque su rostro se mostraba impasible.

Sebastian sacó el móvil de su abrigo para mirar la hora. Aunque no era tan tarde como esperaba, debería ir yéndose a casa para prepararse si quería llegar con tiempo a la fiesta de Finny. Pero por otra parte, pasar media horita más con Ciel no le haría daño…

—De acuerdo, pero solo un rato.

 **OoOoO**

Cuando llegaron a la inmensa casa de Ciel, el pequeño abrió la puerta y dejó que Sebastian pasase a su interior.

Por dentro la casa era tan elegante como por fuera, y al propietario debía de gustarle el rojo, porque todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista era de ese color o por lo menos lo incluía.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —anunció entonces Sebastian.

—¿Un regalo? —repitió Ciel, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, así que guíame hasta la cocina para que pueda dártelo.

Ciel, no del todo convencido, llevó al mayor a la cocina, que al igual que el resto del lugar, era enorme.

—Bien, aquí lo tienes —anunció Sebastian, sacando el brownie de su mochila y depositándolo sobre la encimera.

Tras rasgar el papel de plata, los ojos de Ciel se iluminaron al contemplar el dulce que aguardaba en su interior.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —preguntó, cogiendo un trozo de brownie ya cortado y llevándoselo a la nariz para olfatearlo.

—Así es, me gusta cocinar —admitió Sebastian.

—Gracias, supongo —respondió Ciel con simpleza, sin saber que más decir para expresar todo lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.

—No hay de qué —replicó Sebastian, restándole importancia al asunto—. Eso sí, ¿podrías indicarme dónde está el baño como muestra de tu gratitud?

Ciel rodó los ojos, pero asintió de todas formas.

—Primero vuelve al pasillo principal, luego elige la tercera puerta a la derecha, a partir de ahí camina recto, gira a la izquierda y ya estarías.

—¿No tendrás algún mapa por ahí, verdad?

—¿Para que necesitas un mapa? —preguntó Ciel, confuso.

—Para nada, obviamente.

Sebastian ni siquiera iba a fingir que recordaba alguna de las indicaciones del niño. De modo que guiándose por su instinto y probando puerta tras puerta, el chico consiguió llegar hasta el baño por pura potra.

Cuando terminó de mear, Sebastian intentó orientarse para volver a la cocina sin perderse todavía más, y lo consiguió, solo que cuando regresó al punto de partida… Ciel ya no estaba allí.

—¡Ciel! —llamó él, pero al no obtener respuesta, Sebastian decidió ir en busca del pequeño por sí mismo.

Esta vez Sebastian tardó mucho menos en llegar a un gigantesco salón —que para su _no_ sorpresa, también era rojo—, y allí encontró muchas cosas interesantes: estanterías llenas de libros que cubrían casi todas las paredes, una mesa alargada situada en el centro de la habitación, sillones de cuero, una televisión tan grande como la pantalla de un cine y una alfombra peluda —y roja—.

Aunque todos esos objetos se veían tentadores a su manera, la atención de Sebastian se desvió hacia la alfombra sobre la que descansaba tumbado un Ciel muy contento y feliz. No, en serio. El pequeño parecía eufórico mientras soltaba risitas sin parar y rodaba por la alfombra de un lado a otro.

—¡Sebastian, ven rápido! —le pidió Ciel, fuera de sí—¡Es muy importante!

Asustado, Sebastian se acercó al niño y se agachó junto a él.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Ciel? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ciel asintió y después se dio la vuelta hasta quedar bocarriba.

—Hace cosquillas. —Fue todo lo que dijo, refiriéndose a la alfombra.

Sebastian parpadeó un par de veces, y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el cacho de brownie que Ciel todavía sostenía en una mano. Partiendo desde ahí, no hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para deducir lo que acaba de ocurrir…

—¿Me dejas ver eso un momentito? —preguntó Sebastian, y sin esperar respuesta le arrebató el bizcocho de las manos. Tan solo le hizo falta olerlo para comprobar que, en efecto, le había dado a Ciel el brownie equivocado. Maldita sea…

—Ciel, escúchame con atención —empezó a decir Sebastian, captando la atención de su colocado compañero—, voy a ir un segundo a la cocina. Hagas lo que hagas, no te mueva de aquí, ¿entendido?

Ciel asintió con un entusiasmo nada propio de él y Sebastian corrió de vuelta a la cocina. Por suerte, Ciel solo se había comido una porción y media. El primer impulso de Sebastian fue tirar el brownie a la basura, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y todavía quedaban siete porciones más en perfecto estado. Decidiéndose por fin, Sebastian guardó lo que quedaba del brownie en su mochila y regresó al salón.

Suspirando aliviado al ver que el crío todavía seguía allí, Sebastian se acercó a él con intención de llevarle a la cama. Si conseguía que Ciel se durmiese, los efectos del cannabis desaparecerían. Entonces, al día siguiente —y con un poco de suerte—, Ciel se despertaría más fresco que una rosa.

Por supuesto, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles…

—¡Sebastian! —gritó Ciel aterrorizado— ¡Ayúdame!

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

—¡Mi pierna! ¡Dios, Sebastian! ¡MI PIERNA! —Gruesos lagrimones surcaban las mejillas de niño, que desde el centro de la habitación le observaba con los ojos enrojecidos y muy abiertos.

—¡¿Qué le ha pasado a tu piernas?! ¡¿Dónde te duele?! —cuestionó Sebastian, horrorizado ante el prospecto de que Ciel se hubiese hecho daño en su ausencia.

Ciel se sorbió la nariz y se frotó los ojos, después se quedó mirando su pierna derecha durante un largo rato, como si estuviese debatiendo consigo mismo que hacer. Finalmente pareció decidirse, y con la voz afligida murmuró muy bajito:

—No puedo moverme…

—¿Y eso por qué? —insistió Sebastian con la esperanza de poder sacar algo en claro de toda esta situación.

—Porqué si levanto la pierna, se me caerá.

Sebastian debería haberse esperado una respuesta por el estilo. Contando mentalmente hasta diez, el mayor se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se frotó las sienes. Paciencia. Lo único que necesitaba era paciencia.

—Ciel, te prometo que eso no va a pasar.

Casi daba pena ver como Ciel le contemplaba ilusionado…

—¿Ah, no?

—No, si haces lo que yo te digo, tu pierna debería estar bien.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Sebastian rechinó los dientes, irritado, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea y sus manos levantaron la camiseta de Ciel, que no opuso resistencia alguna.

—¿Ves eso de ahí? —le preguntó, señalando el ombligo.

—Sí…

—Dentro de ese agujerito hay un tornillo que sostiene tu pierna, así que es imposible que se caiga —aclaró Sebastian, como si tener un tornillo en el ombligo fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo.

—Ya veo… —respondió Ciel lentamente, mirando ensimismado el movimiento de la boca de Sebastian.

—¿Tienes… algún otro problema? —Sebastian esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de su pregunta.

Sin previo aviso, las manos de Ciel salieron disparadas hacia delante y empezaron a palparle la cara.

—¿C-ciel?

—Es fascinante, simplemente fascinante… —repetía Ciel una y otra vez sin dejar de palpar.

Llegando a la conclusión de que esto era mejor que lo de la pierna, Sebastian permitió que Ciel hiciese lo que le diese la gana con su cara y, aprovechando que estaba distraído, envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura del pequeño y le cogió en brazos.

Tras un par de intentos, Sebastian consiguió encontrar el dormitorio de Ciel y acostarle con éxito, pero justo cuando iba a irse, Ciel pateó la colcha con la que Sebastian le había arropado y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora? —cuestionó Sebastian, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—Me duelen los pies.

Ahora que Ciel estaba en el mundo de yupi, las palabras dulces parecían funcionar mucho mejor con él, por lo que Sebastian asintió comprensivo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, colocando los pies del niño en su regazo.

—Entonces les daremos un masaje.

Era gracioso ver como Ciel gemía a todo pulmón y se retorcía, agarrando las sábanas de la cama con desesperación. Por los ruidos que dejaba escapar sin ningún tipo de pudor, casi parecía que el masaje de pies le estaba resultando más placentero que el incidente de la noria. Sin embargo, no todo era diversión…

Sebastian apretó la mandíbula cuando el pie de Ciel, que en esos momentos no estaba masajeando, se frotó contra su erección y comenzó a presionarse contra ella.

—Ciel, _mi amor_ , ten cuidado. Sé que no te das cuenta, pero vas a provocar un accidente si sigues… —La boca de Sebastian se cerró de golpe. La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Ciel en aquellos instantes no tenía nada de inocente—. Lo estabas haciendo a posta, ¿verdad? —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. Incluso estando hasta el culo de maría, el mocoso seguía siendo todo un diablillo.

Ciel soltó una risita poco característica en él y asintió.

—¿Y ahora te ríes de mí? —preguntó Sebastian, fingiéndose dolido—. En ese caso, permíteme que te de verdaderos motivos para reírte.

Casi de inmediato, los gritos y la risa de Ciel inundaron la habitación. Las manos de Sebastian parecían estar en todas partes a la vez haciéndole cosquillas; sus pies, sus costados, su tripa… Y el pequeño era incapaz de coordinarse para detenerlas.

—¡Nooo! —gritó entre risas cuando Sebastian enterró la cara en su cuello y sopló una pedorreta.

No obstante, la improvisada sesión de tortura tuvo que detenerse cuando Ciel comenzó a reír y llorar a la vez; es decir, no es que llorase de la risa o algo por el estilo, no. Ciel lloraba por un lado _y_ reía por el otro. ¿Qué cómo era posible? Sebastian no tenía ni idea…

Aunque había sido divertido, Sebastian debería ir preparándose para marcharse, y confiando en que ahora Ciel estaría demasiado cansado como para detenerle una segunda vez, el mayor se levantó de la cama. Ya había hecho suficiente por el mocoso.

—Espera —le dijo Ciel—, ¿te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que me duerma?

—No —respondió él —, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Pero lo prometiste —protestó Ciel, poniéndose de pie sobre el colchón para estar a la misma altura que Sebastian. Por cómo se tambaleaba su cuerpo, era obvio que el pequeño no duraría mucho en aquella posición.

—¿Qué te prometí? —indagó Sebastian, dirigiéndole al niño una mirada curiosa. Aunque sus palabras podían interpretarse como delirios causados por los efectos de la droga, algo le decía que esta conversación era importante.

—Me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo toda la noche si hacía falta, que no me dejarías solo.

Sebastian tragó saliva. Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy turbias, sobre todo porque él era incapaz de recordar esa supuesta promesa. Llegados a este punto, solo le quedaban dos opciones: ignorar esta conversación y marcharse o aprovechar el estado vulnerable de Ciel para seguir recabando información.

—¿Y cuándo te dije yo eso?

—Hace tres años, estúpido. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, porque tú no te acuerdas y esto es un secreto.

—¿Qué… paso hace tres años, Ciel? —cuestionó Sebastian.

Los ojitos de Ciel le contemplaron con las pupilas dilatadas. Sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa algo alelada se dibujó en sus labios.

—Yo estaba solo y asustado, pero entonces apareciste tú y de repente todo estaba bien. Me hiciste muy feliz, y desde ese momento decidí que tenías que ser mío. Solo mío. Porque tú, Sebastian… —le dijo Ciel, inclinándose sobre su rostro hasta que las narices de ambos se rozaron.

—¿Porqué yo, qué? —presionó Sebastian, ansioso.

—Porqué tú que me gustas mucho —Los labios de Ciel presionaron un beso torpe, inexperto y con sabor a chocolate contra los suyos.

La reacción de Sebastian fue inmediata. El chico apartó a Ciel de un empujón y este perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose de la cama al suelo. Su cabeza, ya de por sí confundida, se golpeó contra el parquet, y el pequeño se hizo un ovillo a causa del dolor, incapaz de comprender la situación.

—Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso —escupió Sebastian, dirigiéndole a Ciel una mirada cargada de desprecio.

La puerta de la casa de Ciel fue cerrada de un portazo cuando Sebastian abandonó el lugar y se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas. No obstante, cuanto más distancia recorría, más se aclaraba su mente y más remordimientos se acumulaban en su pecho por lo que acaba de hacer.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Ciel podría haberse hecho daño; es más, podía tener una contusión. ¿Y cómo podía haberle dejado solo después de lo ocurrido y en su estado? Los efectos de la maría podían llegar a ser impredecible y muy peligrosos, sobre todo cuando uno estaba solo. ¿Y si entraba alguien en la casa y se encontraba a Ciel colocado? Mierda, mierda, mierda. Sebastian tenía que volver, pero no podía volver.

Los besos de cualquier tipo siempre habían estado prohibidos, y lo que Ciel acababa de confesarle era muy serio. Una cosa era atracción, tonteo y lujuria, pero el amor era otro mundo distinto; algo a lo que Sebastian todavía no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse. En primer lugar, él nunca se había enamorado. Sus sentimientos por Ciel eran una maraña de emociones contradictorias, y desenredar esa maraña llevaría tiempo.

Técnicamente hablando, _gustar_ no era lo mismo que querer, pero ambos términos pertenecían a la misma familia, y Sebastian no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Aún así, había reaccionado por impulso, y lo que le había hecho a Ciel no estaba nada bien…

Exhausto y sin saber qué hacer, Sebastian sacó su móvil y marcó el número de la primera persona que le vino a la mente. Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien. Tan solo un mísero consejo le valdría.

Al otro lado de la línea, alguien descolgó su llamada.

—¿Sebastian? —Era la voz de Claude.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Y he aquí el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Espero que sirva de compensación por la tardanza, y aprovecho ya de paso para deciros que seguramente tardaré un poquito más de lo habitual en escribir el siguiente cap.**

 **En fin, pobre Ciel. La primera vez que se porta como un ser humano decente le drogan sin que se de cuenta y encima le dan calabazas cuando, en su estado actual, no podría ni atarse los cordones de los zapatos correctamente...**

 **En fin, no soy más que una pobre autora que prostituye a un niño y a su demonio mayordomo a cambio de reviews. Así que dejarme vuestras opiniones sin miedo, muchachitas (y muchachotes).**


	9. Con alcohol y con cerveza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la ingeniosa Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **Con alcohol y con cerveza uno pierde hasta la cabeza.**

Los ojos de Claude contemplaron con una impasibilidad pasmosa como una pareja caminaba por el jardín dando tumbos en busca de un sitio donde poder follar tranquilos. Seguro que estaban tan borrachos que ni siquiera sabían en que parte de la casa se encontraban.

—¿Entonces qué opinas? —le preguntó Sebastian, apoyándose contra la barandilla del porche donde ambos estaban tomando el aire. La fiesta de Finny estaba bien. No obstante, el ambiente cargado que se respiraba dentro de la casa les había obligado a salir un rato para despejar la cabeza.

Los ojos de Claude se desviaron para dirigirle una mirada rápida a su amigo y después volvieron a centrarse en la pareja. Sus sospechas sobre esos dos quedaron confirmadas cuando el chico perdió el equilibrio definitivamente y se calló en un seto, arrastrando a la chica con él en su caída. Menudo par de imbéciles…

—¿Sobre qué? —inquirió Claude, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca para después encenderlo—. ¿Quieres? —le ofreció a Sebastian, tendiéndole la cajetilla de tabaco.

Sebastian asintió y cogió uno, permitiendo que Claude se lo encendiese con un mechero fosforito. Ambos inhalaron una enorme bocanada de humo y a continuación la espiraron lentamente. El tabaco era una mierda tan asquerosa como adictiva.

—Estábamos hablando sobre Ciel, ¿recuerdas? —insistió Sebastian, observando distraído como el humo dibujaba formas bizarras en el aire antes de volatilizarse por completo.

Claude se tensó de manera imperceptible. El estúpido niño de los cojones había sido el único tema de conversación rondando la cabeza de Sebastian durante toda la noche.

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga? —cuestionó Claude con cuidado.

Sin embargo, Sebastian no le estaba escuchando. Si mirada parecía perdida mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno.

—No sé si he hecho lo correcto. Quizás debería volver para comprobar que está bien…

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Claude incrédulo, enarcando una ceja—. Son las dos de la mañana, Sebastian.

Por toda respuesta, su compañero le dio otra calada al pitillo y se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, desde mi punto de vista, has hecho lo que debías —le tranquilizó Claude, escogiendo lo que iba a decir con meticulosidad—. Ciel no es bueno para ti y has hecho bien dejándole las cosas claras. Ese niño ya te ha hecho perder bastante el tiempo. Lo único que realmente me cuesta comprender es porque no te has deshecho de él antes. —Fuesen ciertas o no sus palabras, Claude le diría a Sebastian lo que este quería escuchar. Así funcionaban las cosas entre ellos.

Lo que Sebastian le había relatado después de su llamada y antes de llegar a la fiesta, era que ese tal Ciel le había estado persiguiendo durante días como un patito a su madre, y su amigo no había tenido el valor suficiente como para mandarle a paseo. Pero cuando el mocoso le había confesado sus sentimientos, Sebastian —como era obvio— no se lo había pensado dos veces y le había rechazado de manera cruel.

Sin embargo, aunque la historia era plausible, había muchas cosas que a Claude no le cuadraban. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué Sebastian se sentía tan culpable? A lo largo de su vida, el estudiante había tenido cientos de admiradores —chicas y _chicos_ —, y rechazarles nunca le había supuesto un problema. Por otra parte, cuando todo el instituto se enteró de su cita fallida con Beast, Sebastian ni siquiera se inmutó. ¿Por qué Ciel era tan importante y Beast no? La respuesta a ese interrogante era sencilla. Sebastian le estaba mintiendo. Había algo que su amigo no le estaba contando. Algo relacionado con Ciel.

Por el momento, lo único que Claude sabía con certeza era que Ciel se había enamorado de la persona equivocada y que Sebastian se había cansado de ser amable con él. Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero si Sebastian realmente pensaba que Ciel no era más que otro molesto acosador, ¿por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para librarse de él?

A Claude nunca le había gustado Ciel. Eso era un hecho. Sebastian lo sabía y aún así le había expuesto su dilema esperando recibir a cambio una respuesta "sincera". No obstante, lo que Sebastian realmente quería era que alguien aliviase su sentimiento de culpa para poder regresar a su vida frívola y egoísta. Y Claude iba a darle esa satisfacción. Es más, como hoy se sentía especialmente generoso, tomaría cartas en el asunto y se aseguraría de que Ciel no volviese a molestarle. Lo mejor en estos casos era cortar el problema de raíz.

Daba igual como se sintiese Sebastian y daba igual si no le había contado toda la verdad. ¡A la mierda! Claude ni siquiera quería plantearse cuál era la verdadera sexualidad de de su amigo —porque después de todo este lío, Claude ya no estaba tan seguro—. Los sentimientos y la compasión eran un fastidio para la gente de su estatus social. Para ascender en el mundo de las relaciones, la mejor arma era sin duda la apariencia. Una apariencia perfecta e inalcanzable. Y teniendo en cuenta que su propia popularidad dependía de su amistad con Sebastian, Claude no podía dejar que su compañero perdiese dicha apariencia por culpa de un crío estúpido.

—Escucha, ¿por qué no nos olvidamos del tema? —sugirió él—. La noche es joven y aún queda mucho alcohol.

Sebastian forzó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pásame una cerveza.

Y así lo hizo Claude.

Dos horas, cinco cervezas y cuatro cubatas bien cargados más tarde, Sebastian vomitaba borracho perdido por una de las ventanas del segundo piso. No es que Claude le hubiese emborrachado a propósito. Por supuesto que no. Claude tan solo había permitido que su amigo bebiese sin control y sin preocuparse por su salud.

De modos que, mientras Sebastian estaba ocupado devolviendo hasta su primera papilla, Claude rebuscaba en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que tan caballerosamente se había ofrecido a sujetarle para que no se manchara. Y cuando su mano se cerró alrededor del móvil de su amigo, una sonrisa sombría se dibujó en su rostro. Bingo.

 **OoOoO**

Cuando Ciel se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió al descubrir que se había acostado todavía vestido con la ropa que había llevado el día anterior al parque de atracciones. Y otra cosa que también le dejó patidifuso, fue el chichón que advirtió al pasarse una mano por la frente para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos. ¿Qué diantres había pasado?

Con el ceño fruncido, Ciel se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Una vez allí, el niño se encerró en el pequeño cuarto y se inclinó sobre el lavabo para contemplar su reflejo con detenimiento, prestándole especial atención a la protuberancia rojiza que descansaba tranquilamente sobre su ceja derecha.

¿De dónde diantres había salido el chichón? ¿Y dónde estaba Sebastian? Ciel recordaba haber ido al parque de atracciones, haber pasado el día allí y luego haber ido a su casa juntos. Después Sebastian le había regalado un brownie, y mientras el mayor estaba en el baño, Ciel había aprovechado para hincarle el diente al bizcocho tan solo un poquito. Solo para probarlo. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que no lograba recordar, las cosas se le habían ido de las manos. Luego él y Sebastian…

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron como platos y su cara se puso pálida. Oh, no… Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!

La había cagado pero bien.

¡¿Cómo había podido traicionarse a sí mismo de semejante manera y revelarle a Sebastian su secreto mejor guardado?! Y eso no era lo peor… Sin saber cómo o porqué, se había auto-humillado de todas las maneras posibles. Había llorado y se había reído como un idiota delante del mayor, incluso le había besado.

Desesperado, Ciel abrió el grifo y se aclaró la cara con agua helada. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Al principio todo iba bien: por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ciel se estaba divirtiendo, y luego en casa Sebastian había preparado un brownie especialmente para _él_ y… El brownie. Ciel había empezado a sentirse diferente después de probar el brownie; ese brownie extraño cuyo sabor difería de cualquier otro dulce que el pequeño había probado… hasta ahora.

Los síntomas no podían ser más claros y las pistas más directas: Sebastian le había drogado.

La cólera que empezaba a carcomerle por dentro fue interrumpida cuando alguien golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del baño.

—Ciel, ¿estás ahí? —era la voz de Angelina, su tía.

—Sí —musitó Ciel, apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Cuando termines ven un segundo al salón, necesito hablar contigo.

La mujer no se molestó en esperar una respuesta antes de alejarse. Sus elegantes tacones de aguja repiquetearon en la distancia hasta perderse del todo y Ciel respiró hondo un par de veces. Para él, su tía era como una extraña cuya presencia era cada vez más y más difícil de soportar.

Antes de bajar al salón, Ciel rebuscó entre los cajones de su dormitorio hasta dar con un gorro de lana azul. No es que a su tía le importase realmente su salud, pero la mujer ya le había advertido que si volvía a casa con alguna herida nueva, llamaría a la policía para que estos se hiciesen cargo de la situación. Tener que curar y consolar a su sobrino, víctima de bullying, parecía ser un fastidio para una mujer tan ocupada como ella.

—Ciel, querido —le recibió Angelina con un desapego palpable. Ni siquiera se dignó apartar la mirada de su espejito de mano, pues perfilarse los labios parecía ser mucho más importante que saludar a su sobrino—. Voy a salir por cuestiones de trabajo y estaré una semana fuera.

—¿Una semana? —repitió Ciel, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—Eso es, corazón. —Cada mote cariñoso que la mujer le dedicaba, revolvía las tripas del niño—. Nada me gustaría más que poder quedarme aquí contigo, pero el deber es el deber.

Ciel estaba seguro de que su tía le estaba mintiendo, pero aún así asintió. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, cada día que pasaba en solitud se le hacía un poco más insoportable que el anterior. Hacía años que no recibía un abrazo sincero o un beso en la frente.

—Te he dejado dinero donde siempre para que puedas pedir comida a domicilio. Así que por favor, no intentes cocinar solo. La cocina es cara y no es necesario recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que intentaste utilizar el microondas. Y aunque no sé cuándo podré comunicarme contigo, si tienes algún problema, llámame.

—De acuerdo —contestó Ciel, negándose a mirar a su tía mientras esta se ataviaba su carísimo abrigo de piel y se colgaba al hombro su bolso de cuero rojo. Si hubiese un incendio y Angelina tuviese que elegir entre salvar a ese estúpido bolso o a él, Ciel estaba seguro de que elegiría al bolso.

La puerta de la mansión se cerró con un portazo y Ciel subió las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación, fingiendo que lo que acababa de ocurrir no le había afectado en absoluto y que no sentía ganas de reducir a cenizas este enorme, rojo y _vacío_ lugar, también conocido como su único hogar.

Cuando Ciel llegó a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta con pestillo —aunque sabía que no era necesario en absoluto— y se sentó en el suelo, mirando de frente un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que su tía se había empeñado en regalarle. Odiaba ese espejo casi tanto como a la persona que lo había comprado, pero menos que a la persona que ahora se reflejaba en él.

" _Sebastian es un capullo"_ , pensó Ciel, y a continuación cerró los ojos. Le encantaría poder odiar a Sebastian y hacerle sufrir. Hacerle entender con dolor porque era tan importante para él. También le encantaría domar esas sonrisas sarcásticas y doblegar esa vanidad que tanto le caracterizaba. Ser el dueño de Sebastian en todos los sentidos, ajustarle la correa al cuello y de vez en cuando ahogarle con ella.

Cuando Sebastian se tiró un farol —porque Ciel estaba seguro de que había sido un farol— con lo de la foto, Ciel debió mantenerse firme, pero entró en pánico y estropeó todo lo que tan cuidadosamente había logrado. Después pensó que a lo mejor no todo estaba perdido. Quizás si era sincero con Sebastian y le demostraba que podía ser una persona normal, Sebastian le daría la oportunidad de seguir cerca de él sin manipulaciones ni chantajes de por medio. No obstante, Sebastian había pisoteado todos sus esfuerzos, se había reído en su cara y le había engañado. La próxima vez que se viesen, Ciel le metería sus estúpidos dulces llenos de narcóticos por el culo. Literalmente.

Estaba claro que por la fuerza y por las buenas las cosas no iban funcionar. Pues muy bien. Entonces lo harían por las malas.

Hasta ese momento, Ciel no se había dado cuenta, pero todavía seguía teniendo a Sebastian bien agarrado por las pelotas. Puede que el truquito de la foto ya no fuese a funcionar más, pero Ciel tenía en sus manos algo mucho más destructivo e impactante: él mismo.

Al estar en la cumbre de la jerarquía social, Sebastian sabía tan bien como Ciel cuánto daño podía hacer un rumor. Igual que Sebastian podía destruir la imagen de cualquier estudiante con un par de palabras, su propia imagen estaba en continuo peligro. La popularidad era una ventaja de doble filo.

Con solo imaginarse el escándalo que provocaría una sarta de rumores sobre él y Sebastian, a Ciel le daban ganas de estallar en carcajadas —histéricas—. Lo mejor de todo era que, a diferencia de la foto, un rumor era mucho más sutil. Algo así como prender una chispa; si la avivas, se convierte en un incendio que consume a la víctima, pero si te olvidas de ella, con el tiempo se apaga y se olvida.

El plan que acababa de formarse en su mente era perfecto. Cada vez que Sebastian le desobedeciese un nuevo rumor se extendería por el instituto, y cada rumor tendría su parte de veracidad. La gente empezaría a dudar cada vez más y más —porque… ¿cómo iba a saber Ciel sino que el mayor tenía un lunar en la ingle derecha? —, y Sebastian no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Casi era mejor perder tu prestigio de golpe que ver como se pudría lentamente.

Sin embargo, nadie podía demostrar nada, por lo que Sebastian se convertiría en el gato de Schrödinger, con su imagen impecable y destrozada a la vez. Y al no causar unos resultados tan nefastos como la foto, Sebastian no tendría motivos para tomar una decisión drástica como marcharse del instituto, por lo que Ciel saldría ganando en todos los aspectos. Fin de la historia.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era exponerle esta nueva idea a Sebastian y negociar el precio de su silencio. Sin poder contener una sonrisa satisfecha, Ciel cogió su móvil, y casi como si el aparato le hubiese leído la mente, un mensaje de Sebastian se anunció en su barra de notificaciones.

Ciel lo abrió y lo leyó en silencio:

 **SEBASTIAN_12:32**

 _Tenemos que hablar._

 _Reúnete conmigo a la salida del instituto en el parque que hay detrás del instituto, junto al estanque._

Vaya… que conveniente.

* * *

 **Sí, eso... Que conveniente, ¿verdad que sí, Ciel?**

 **Lo primero primerísimo de todo: siento haber tardado más de la cuenta en actualizar, pero los estudios y las crisis existenciales me han mantenido más ocupada de lo esperado.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis, comentáis y me apoyáis con esta historia. Se suponía que el cap iba a ser más larguito, pero he decidido que lo iba a cortar aquí porque soy mala hasta la médula. Y ya sé que a lo mejor este capítulo se os ha hecho un poco pesado de leer porque había mucha narración y poco diálogo, pero necesitaba que fuese así.**

 **Y** **como siempre, escribirme vuestras opiniones sin miedo. Mandarme reviews a discreción, mis pequeñas (y a cambio yo intentaré actualizar más rápido). Además, tengo curiosidad, ¿qué pensáis de Ciel?**


	10. Con rojo y morado te dejan apañado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la creativa Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 **Con rojo y con morado te dejan apañado**

Los lunes y los viernes siempre eran los peores días de la semana.

La campana sonó y apenas un minuto más tarde los pasillos del instituto ya se habían llenado de adolescentes que luchaban a codazo limpio por salir del edificio donde, encerrados cada día, parecían perder un pedacito de su libertad.

A Ciel también le habría encantado salir de clase, mezclarse entre la multitud y abrirse paso a empujones hasta la salida, pero debido a su tamaño, refrenar sus impulsos y esperar pacientemente a que el instituto se vaciase era vital para su supervivencia. No sería la primera vez que el niño era arrastrado por una marabunta de gente desesperada.

Así que recogiendo sus libros y cuadernos con parsimonia para hacer un poco de tiempo, Ciel dejó la mente en blanco. Esa noche el pequeño no había podido pegar ojo; tenía un mal presentimiento. Además, Ciel estaba casi seguro de que Sebastian no había acudido hoy al instituto, y lo sabía porque durante toda la jornada había estado manteniendo un ojo avizor sobre la clase del mayor, atento por si podía atisbarle tan solo unos segundos. Y que Sebastian no hubiese dado señales de vida en todo el día, solo hacía que su inquietud fuese en aumento.

Aunque tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo, Ciel no veía a Sebastian desde el sábado, y el pequeño debía reconocer que le echaba de menos. Por supuesto, todavía seguía enfadado con él —no, iracundo sería una palabra más apropiada—, pero ahora que no sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del mayor o que era lo que estaba planeando, su cabreo había quedado opacado por unos nervios francamente irracionales. Todo era mucho más fácil cuando Sebastian le odiaba, de esa forma Ciel sabía en qué línea se encontraban y siempre estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar a continuación.

Cuando Ciel por fin logró salir del instituto, empezó a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro que Sebastian le había indicado. Como hoy no había ido a clase, siempre cabía la probabilidad de que le hubiese dado plantón, pero Ciel estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

El estúpido parque siempre le ponía los pelos de punta, no porque fuese siniestro o algo por el estilo —en realidad era un lugar bastante agradable y bien cuidado—, sino porque allí era donde Maurice y Alois solían arrastrarle cuando querían humillarle o probar con él un nuevo método de tortura. Fantástico. Sebastian no podía haber escogido un lugar mejor.

El estanque era un pequeño claro situado en el centro del —anteriormente mencionado— parque, rodeado por naturaleza y un viejo cobertizo donde se almacenaban herramientas de jardinería. Esta zona del recinto natural en concreto solía estar vacía, y Ciel supuso que por ese mismo motivo la había escogido Sebastian.

Sin embargo, la persona que allí le esperaba no era la misma que ocupaba sus más anhelados caprichos. Todo lo contrario. Sentado sobre un banco de piedra le esperaba Claude. _Ugh_ …

Que Sebastian no estuviese allí pero Claude sí, solo podía significar una cosa: problemas. A pesar de que Ciel no era estúpido y podía darse cuenta a la perfección de lo que estaba pasando, el niño todavía quería concederle el beneficio de la duda a Sebastian y pensar que quizás —y solo quizás— todo era un malentendido y Claude solo estaba aquí por fortuita casualidad.

—Tú no eres Sebastian —dictaminó él, resistiendo el impulso de retroceder cuando Claude se levantó del banco y empezó a caminar hacia él.

—No, no lo soy —coincidió Claude, y para desgracia de Ciel, el mayor portaba una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora—, y siento tener que informarte de que Sebastian nunca tuvo intención de venir.

—Ya veo… —dijo Ciel con lentitud, fingiendo indiferencia aunque la traición le había dolido tanto como un patada directa al hígado.

—Pero no te sientas mal, Sebastian es un chico muy ocupado y es normal que no pueda permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo con mierdecillas como tú. —Así que por ahí iban los tiros. Al parecer Claude solo se había molestado en ir hasta allí para comerle la moral. Pues muy bien. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego y Ciel se lo iba a demostrar.

—En ese caso, lo siento, pero yo también soy una persona muy ocupada y no me apetece perder _mí_ tiempo con tipos como tú —contraatacó él, y durante al menos una fracción de segundo el niño tuvo la satisfacción de observar como la sonrisa de Claude se quebraba—. De modo que, si Sebastian no va a venir, será mejor que me marche.

—No deberías hablarle así a la gente —le aconsejó Claude, entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente tras el cristal de sus gafas cuadriculadas. A Ciel le habría encantado tirárselas al suelo y pisotearlas—, podría traerte consecuencias muy desagradables.

—¿Gente? ¿Desde cuándo eres tú una persona? —inquirió Ciel, fingiendo desconcierto—. Hasta hace un segundo habría jurado que estaba hablando con un perro, uno faldero y lameculos.

—Phantomhive, hazte un favor a ti mismo y deja de jugar con mi paciencia —le advirtió Claude, y las palabras fueron pronunciadas con tanta frialdad que Ciel juraría que unas gotitas de sudor helado se deslizaron por su espalda.

El niño sabía que lo más inteligente en una situación así era callarse y portarse bien. Estaba claro que Claude no le había traído a este lugar solitario y asilado por puro azar. Sin embargo, una vocecita desde el fondo de su mente le impedía obedecer a su instinto de auto conservación, que a gritos le suplicaba que cerrase la boca. Algo le decía que si se dejaba amedrentar por imbéciles como este, entonces nunca estaría a la altura de Sebastian.

—Perdóname si te he ofendido —se disculpó Ciel meloso—, como todo el mundo sabe que eres la perra de Sebastian, no pensé que…

—Es gracioso que digas eso —le interrumpió de pronto la voz de Claude, haciéndose oír por encima de la suya—. Perra o no, yo por lo menos tengo un sitio en la vida de Sebastian, pero tú en cambio no eres más que una mosquita muerta que no encaja en ninguna parte. Sobras en la vida de Sebastian al igual que sobras en todas partes.

Que Claude había tocado una fibra sensible quedó claro con el siguiente estallido de Ciel:

—¡¿Qué sabrás tú?! —bufó el niño sin poder controlarse.

Una sonrisa malévola iluminó el perfecto rostro de Claude.

—Oh, pues no mucho… Solo que no tienes padres, no tienes amigos y que las pocas personas que te conocen, te odian. Desde mi humilde punto de vista, eres una persona bastante patética.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —siseó Ciel, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano para distraerse y mantener a ralla sus emociones. Hablar con Claude sin saltarle al cuello se estaba volviendo complicado…

—Solo que comprendas la situación. En el fondo te estoy haciendo un favor. Ten en cuenta que Sebastian es una persona muy popular, rodeaba por un amplio círculo social compuesto por gente con la que no puedes competir. A su lado, solo eres una molestia que empaña su imagen.

—¿No debería ser Sebastian quién decida eso? —cuestionó Ciel.

La sonrisa de Claude se ensanchó y un escalofrió le puso la carne de gallina al crío.

—¿Es qué no te das cuenta? Sebastian ya lo ha decidido. Después de todo, si hubiese tenido algún tipo de interés por ti, aunque fuese mínimo, ¿no habría sido lógico que se quedase contigo el sábado?

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron como platos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Cómo podía Claude estar al tanto de lo que pasó sábado? Sebastian no se habría atrevido a contarle la verdad… ¿o sí? Mierda, ahora Ciel estaba en desventaja, porque al no saber cuánto conocía Claude de su relación con Sebastian, el pequeño no podía arriesgarse a irse de la lengua y meter la pata.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —replicó Ciel, mordaz.

Claude suspiró, se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y se cruzó de brazos.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez —anunció, como si fuese Ciel el que le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo y no al revés—. No he venido aquí para charlar contigo, Phantomhive, sino para pedirte por las buenas que te alejes de Sebastian. Ríndete de una vez y comprende que está fuera de tu alcance; de hecho, está tan por encima de ti que prácticamente pertenecéis a mundos distintos.

A Ciel se le escapó una risita burlona. ¿Pero con quién se había creído Claude que estaba tratando?

—Lo lamento, pero me temo que voy a tener que rechazar tu oferta —contestó el niño, dándose aires de grandilocuencia—, por muy tentadora que sea.

Las manos de Claude salieron disparadas y agarraron a Ciel por las solapas de su cazadora vaquera, atrayéndole hacia él, prácticamente levantándole del suelo.

—No es una oferta, sino más bien una amenaza —siseó el mayor, y su aliento cálido acarició el rostro de Ciel—. Y ahora, si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a dejar de tocarme las narices, vas a hacer lo que se te ordena y te vas a ir a casa llorando, ¿me has entendido?

La única respuesta de Ciel fue un escupitajo que golpeó a Claude de lleno en la mejilla.

Casi de inmediato, Claude soltó a Ciel y, esbozando una mueca de asco, se limpió la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Normalmente no suelo pegar a niños pequeños —comenzó a decir—, pero creo que contigo haré una excepción.

Antes de que Ciel pudiese procesar del todo el significado de aquellas palabras, un puño se incrustó en la boca de su estómago sacándole todo el aire.

 **OoOoO**

La puerta del chalet se cerró anunciando la partida de Tanaka. Sebastian sonrió para sus adentros y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té mientras tecleaba en su portátil el nombre de una página que a esas alturas conocía muy bien. Al instante, gemidos escaparon de los altavoces del portátil e inundaron la habitación cerrada del adolescente.

Sebastian contempló las imágenes en movimiento de la pantalla y se relamió el labio superior. Con una mano desabrochó la bragueta de su pantalón y con la otra sacó su miembro, acariciándolo despacio, ayudándole a cobrar vida.

Incluso si la calidad del vídeo no era la mejor y los dos actores que lo interpretaban era principiantes, uno de ellos en concreto, delgado y de facciones delicadas, con un flequillo largo y de un peculiar color grisáceo cubriendo parcialmente unos ojos azules, había logrado captar su interés.

Sebastian bombeó su mano arriba y abajo, cada vez más rápido. Con los ojos entrecerrados contempló como el chico de pelo gris era embestido una y otra vez, con fuerza y sin piedad, y como su cara se hundía en la cama, gimiendo y arañando el colchón.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Sebastian de la cabeza a los pies cuando su pulgar acarició la parte baja del glande. Sin poder soportarlo más, el chico cerró los ojos y ya no era su mano la que acariciaba su polla, sino una mucho más pequeña. No. No era una mano, más bien una boca caliente e inexperta, tan torpe que incluso acababa de arañarle el miembro con los dientes.

—Ciel… —musitó Sebastian, y justo en ese momento el timbre sonó y el movimiento de la mano de Sebastian se detuvo abruptamente.

—Hay que joderse —gruñó él, bajando la pantalla del portátil de golpe. Más valía que fuese importante…

Cuando Sebastian abrió la puerta fue recibido por la cara sonriente de Claude. El mal humor de Sebastian aumentó de golpe a 120%.

—Son las diez de la noche, ¿qué haces molestándome a estas horas? —preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

—He venido a traerte tu móvil.

—¿Mi móvil? —inquirió Sebastian, cauteloso—. Pensaba que lo había perdido en la fiesta del sábado.

—Y así era —asintió Claude, sacándose el dispositivo del bolsillo y tendiéndoselo a Sebastian—. Finny lo encontró y me ha dicho que te lo de.

—¿Y por qué has esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo?

Había algo en la sonrisa de Claude que no cuadraba. Parecía demasiado feliz, y Claude _nunca_ estaba feliz.

—Porque he quedado con alguien para cenar, y como me pillaba de paso, he decidido traértelo.

La mano de Sebastian se estiró hacia delante, pero en vez de coger el móvil sujetó la muñeca de Claude con fuerza.

—No me mientas —siseó Sebastian, y aunque su cara se veía totalmente relajada, ambos sabían que solo era teatro—. ¿Qué has hecho con mi móvil?

Claude se quitó la mano de Sebastian de encima con una sacudida, chasqueando la lengua con irritación.

—Está bien, si tanto te interesa saberlo, lo he utilizado para quedar con tu adorado Ciel y tener unas palabras con él. Nada más.

En ese mismo instante, Sebastian sintió como si alguien le acabase de arrojar por la espalda un cubo de agua fría.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Ciel? —preguntó, entrecerrando los párpados peligrosamente.

Claude le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, se atusó la ropa y clavó su mirada en la de Sebastian, desafiante.

—Solo le he dado una pequeña lección. Ya sabes cómo son los niños de hoy en día, a veces necesitan un poco de disciplina para darse cuenta de sus errores.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Quien?

—Ciel —respondió Sebastian, a penas conteniendo las ganas de estampar la cara de su "amigo" contra su rodilla.

—Está en el estanque del parque. Cuando me fui todavía respiraba, aunque ahora...

—Joder, Claude… ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de todos los problemas que podrías ocasionarnos por esto?

—Claro, porque seguro que eso es lo único que te importa —se burló el aludido.

—Métete en tus asuntos —replicó Sebastian, manteniendo el rostro impasible. A continuación cogió la parka negra que estaba colgada en una percha cercana y se la enfundó apresuradamente—. Y desaparece de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión y te rompa la cabeza.

De un portazo, Sebastian cerró la puerta de su casa y se palpó los bolsillos del abrigo para asegurarse de que no se había olvidado las llaves. No obstante, antes de que el chico pudiese salir corriendo, la voz de Claude le detuvo:

—Si te vas ahora, muchas cosas podrían cambiar. Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por ese mocoso y empezar a preocuparte por ti.

A pesar de que la frase no había sido pronunciada como una amenaza, a Sebastian no le resultó muy difícil descifrar el significado oculto tras esas palabras. Sin embargo, no se permitió dudar, prefiriendo en su lugar ignorar a Claude y proseguir su camino.

Cuando Sebastian llegó al parque, todo estaba sumido en silencio y el ambiente resultaba un poco espeluznante. Por suerte, el estanque no quedaba demasiado lejos, de modo que siguiendo un adorable caminito de baldosas Sebastian llegó hasta él en tiempo récord.

El lugar en cuestión estaba tenuemente iluminado por una triste farola, sin embargo, por mucho que buscase no había rastro de Ciel por ninguna parte.

Lo más probable es que Claude le hubiese mentido. Quizás ni siquiera le había hecho daño a Ciel y todo esto no era más una broma para hacerle quedar en ridículo. No obstante, antes de que Sebastian pudiese dar media vuelta y marcharse, el cobertizo donde Claude y él solían jugar al escondite cuando eran más pequeños llamó su atención.

La puerta, cuya cerradura llevaba rota desde que Sebastian tenía memoria, había sido atrancada de manera estratégica con un palo. Cabía la posibilidad de que Sebastian se estuviese volviendo paranoico, pero por otra parte…

De una patada el palo salió volando y la puerta del cobertizo se abrió de par en par. En el suelo de la pequeña caseta de madera había un cuerpo inmóvil, y a pesar de que la escasa luz que se colaba por la puerta destrozada impedía distinguir nada con claridad, Sebastian sabía a quién pertenecía dicho cuerpo.

Reprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber dejado su móvil nuevamente en las garras de Claude por las prisas, Sebastian cogió a Ciel por debajo de los brazos y le arrastró fuera del cobertizo. Tenía miedo de moverle porque no sabía en qué estado se encontraba, pero como no podía disponer de la linterna de su móvil, tendría que arriesgarse y sacar al niño a la luz para inspeccionarle.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Sebastian cuando el rostro pálido y congelado de Ciel le saludó. Su carita, pequeña y adorable, estaba salpicada con negro, morado y rojo. Uno de sus ojos, el derecho, estaba especialmente hinchado y tenía mala pinta. Encima de una de sus cejas residía un pequeño tajo y su labio estaba partido.

Sebastian se asustó y estuvo a punto de dejar caer a Ciel cuando un pequeño ruidito —una mezcla entre un gemido y un gruñido— escapó de los labios del niño. Las manos del mayor comenzaron a temblar y sus pulmones liberaron una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaban conteniendo. Ciel estaba _vivo_. Un poco roto _,_ pero vivo a fin de cuentas…

Durante unos interminables segundos, Sebastian no supo qué hacer. No tenía móvil con el que llamar a una ambulancia, y de haberlo tenido, una parte de su ser se preguntó si realmente habría tenido el coraje necesario para llamar teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias que le habrían esperado después. Aunque Sebastian no había golpeado a Ciel hasta convertirle en una masa sanguinolenta, era cierto que seguía teniendo parte de la culpa.

Decidiéndose por fin, Sebastian se quitó el abrigo, envolvió a Ciel con él y cogió al pequeño en brazos con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir, rezando porque no tuviese ninguna costilla rota o alguna lesión grave. Si por intentar ayudarle le hacía todavía más daño, la culpabilidad se lo iba a comer vivo.

Acunando el cuerpo inerte de Ciel contra su pecho, Sebastian comenzó a caminar. Al igual que no podía llamar a un hospital, tampoco podía llevar a Ciel hasta uno por falta de transporte. Pedir ayuda a alguien no era una opción, porque si se le ocurría llamar al timbre de alguna casa cargando con un niño medio muerto entre los brazos, las consecuencias serían nefastas. Así que la única opción factible era llevar a Ciel a su propia casa, que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban y además allí tenía todo lo necesario para curarle.

La garganta de Ciel emitió una especie de gorgojeo desagradable y Sebastian tragó saliva. Sería mejor que se diese prisa…

* * *

 **Pobrecito Ciel, casi parece que le odio, pero como bien dice mi abuelita "Quién te quiere te hará llorar" (es un refrán horrible, lo sé...).**

 **De este capítulo me gustaría resaltar una cosita. En la parte final hay un momento en el que Sebastian se pregunta si realmente habría llamado a una ambulancia de haber sido posible. En el canon la principal prioridad de Sebastian es la seguridad de Ciel, y cambiar su personalidad sobreprotectora sería hacerle ooc, pero dejaré que seáis vosotros los que juzguéis si** _ **est**_ _ **e**_ **Sebas-chan habría hecho lo correcto o no.**

 **Finalmente, siento mucho mucho la tardanza. Mi vida está ahora bastante liada, sobre todo con los exámenes (que los tengo cada dos por tres), y es todo muy complicado y me agobio, así que gracias de antemano por vuestra paciencia. Intentaré volver a recuperar el ritmo y actualizar más seguido, sobre todo ahora que nos acercamos al tramo final de la historia (o eso espero).**

 **Por supuestísimo, me encanta que me mimen con reviews, así que ya sean buenos o malos, enviadme vuestras opiniones sin ningún tipo de reparo, mis pequeños lectores.**


	11. Si uno quiere catar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la brillante Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Si uno quiere catar, en Sebastian debe confiar**

Era un milagro que ningún vecino chismoso se hubiese asomado a través del visillo y le hubiese pillado infraganti. Siendo sinceros, explicar porque Sebastian llevaba en brazos a un niño inconsciente en mitad de la noche habría sido difícil.

Cuando Sebastian llegó por fin a la seguridad que le ofrecían los confines de su hogar, cargó el peso de Ciel sobre uno de sus brazos —era curioso y preocupante lo poco que pesaba el niño, incluso inconsciente y con todos los músculos relajados— y consiguió encajar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su casa para abrirla. Una vez dentro, Sebastian la cerró de una patada y soltó un suspiro. Ahora llegaba la parte complicada.

Aunque era cierto que Sebastian tenía experiencia limpiando sus propias heridas —provocadas en peleas de las que Tanaka no sabía nada—, curar a otra persona era muy diferente; sobre todo cuando dicha persona se encontraba en un estado tan delicado como el de Ciel.

Subiendo las escaleras que conducían a la planta de arriba de dos en dos, Sebastian depositó a Ciel con cuidado en el suelo del cuarto de baño, apoyando su espalda contra la bañera.

El primer impulso del chico fue preparar un baño de agua humeante y sumergir a Ciel en él, pero las clases de Biología le habían enseñado que llevar a cabo su plan podría complicar todavía más la situación. Ciel llevaba muchas horas sometido al frío de la calle, y con lo pálida y fría que estaba su piel, no sería de extrañar que el cuerpo del niño hubiese entrado en estado de hipotermia.

Decidido por fin, Sebastian llenó un barreño con agua caliente y comenzó a desvestir al crío. Lo primero en desaparecer fue la chaqueta manchada de barro seguida de la camisa, y ambas rebelaron un pecho recubierto por moratones que destacaban sobre la piel pálida. Ciel estaba tan delgado que incluso se le marcaban ligeramente las costillas. Las piernas del niño, aunque no estaban tan machacadas, si que presentaban alguna que otra marca, y por lo menos Sebastian tuvo la decencia de dejarle conservar la ropa interior; desvestir a una persona inconsciente se sentía tan íntimo que rozaba la incomodidad.

Después de empapar una esponja en el agua del barreño, Sebastian la deslizó por la cara de Ciel, limpiando mugre y sangre a su paso. La naricita del niño se arrugó ligeramente para mostrar su disconformidad y a Sebastian se le escapó una sonrisa. Era bueno saber que, a pesar de su estado, Ciel seguía conservando su carácter.

El proceso de mojar-limpiar-aclarar con la esponja se repitió hasta que Ciel empezó a tiritar y Sebastian consideró que el pequeño estaba lo suficientemente aseado. Sin la sangre y la suciedad de por medio, Ciel no tenía tan mala pinta como Sebastian había creído en un principio. De todos modos, el mayor colocó una tirita en todos los lugares que consideró convenientes, solo por si acaso.

Era obvio que todavía no podía llevar a Ciel a su casa, y tampoco podía acostarle en la cama de Tanaka —su guardián era tan observador que sin duda notaría que alguien había estado durmiendo allí y le haría preguntas embarazosas al respecto—, de modo que el único lugar disponible era su propia habitación. Así que, mientras envolvía a Ciel en mantas para que estuviese calentito antes de refugiarle bajo el edredón de su cama, Sebastian no paraba de recordarse una y otra vez que era su deber ayudar al niño; se lo debía.

Cuando Ciel estuvo acomodado, Sebastian recogió sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse al sofá para pasar la noche allí, sin embargo, la carita enfurruñada y dormida de Ciel le detuvo. ¿Cuántas oportunidades como esta tendría de contemplar al niño con la guardia bajada? Definitivamente, no muchas.

Sin poder resistirse, Sebastian se arrodilló frente a la cama y le retiró el flequillo de los ojos, maravillándose ante la textura sedosa. Al sentir la caricia, el ceño fruncido de Ciel se desvaneció y Sebastian soltó una risa ahogada. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan maquiavélico despierto y tan adorable dormido? Aunque pensándolo bien, Ciel siempre era adorable. En cualquier situación.

—Eres un mocoso insufrible, ¿lo sabías? —le susurró sin dejar de sonreír—. No haces más que causarme problemas.

Hoy podrían haber pasado muchas cosas. Ciel era una persona muy frágil y Claude un burro sin consideración. Una patada demasiado fuerte podría haberle roto un hueso, y un puñetazo en un mal sitio podría haberle causado daños irreversibles. Sebastian podría haber llegado demasiado tarde y Ciel podría no haber vuelto a abrir los ojos. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿y si Ciel no abría los ojos de verdad? Después de todo, Sebastian no era médico y Ciel llevaba muchas horas inconsciente… ¿no debería haberse despertado ya?

Los pensamientos de Sebastian fueron interrumpidos cuando Ciel restregó el rostro contra la palma de su mano. El chico no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero mientras su cerebro estaba ocupado llenándose de pensamientos negativos, su mano no había dejado de acariciar a Ciel. Sebastian suspiró y se levantó del suelo. Ciel iba a ponerse bien.

Como eran cerca de las doce y Sebastian no tenía sueño, el chico intentó ponerse a leer, pero su mirada no paraba de desviarse hacia Ciel y le era imposible concentrarse. Finalmente, el estudiante se rindió y bajó a la cocina, y después de rebuscar un poco por todos los cajones dio con un paquete de Oreo. Perfecto.

 **OoOoO**

Una hora y media más tarde, Sebastian y un pedazo de tarta recién hecha recorrían el camino de vuelta a su habitación. Sin embargo, nada más abrir la puerta de su cuarto, Sebastian notó que había algo diferente, o mejor dicho, _alguien_.

Ciel ya no estaba inconsciente —ni mucho menos—. El crío se había envuelto con el edredón de Sebastian de forma que solo su cara sobresaliese y se había atrincherado en una de las esquinas de la cama que daban a la pared. Su ojo sano le contemplaba con recelo, y Sebastian no podía culparle por ello.

—Ciel, me alegro de que por fin te hayas despertado —comenzó a decir él, despacio y con tono reconciliador—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

En lugar de responder, Ciel se limitó a seguir fulminándole con la mirada.

—De acuerdo, ya veo que no te sientes muy hablador. —Sebastian depositó el plato con la tarta sobre su escritorio y se acercó a la cama. No obstante, cuando alargó una manó en dirección a Ciel, el cuerpo del niño se tensó y durante un breve instante a Sebastian le pareció atisbar un ápice de miedo en el ojo del pequeño. Con disimulo, el mayor dio media vuelta y volvió a recoger el pedazo de tarta—. Supuse que tendrías hambre al despertar, así que te he preparado algo de comer —anunció.

Como era de esperarse, Ciel mantuvo intacto su voto de silencio.

—Es tarta de Oreo. Recuerdo que la pediste en el Starbucks, así que pensé que te gustaría probar mi receta personal.

—Es muy considerado por tu parte… —Sebastian casi se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ciel, sibilante y cargada de malicia—. Y dime, ¿esta vez también has utilizado droga como ingrediente secreto o eso lo reservas solo para los brownies?

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa inexpresiva, de esas que nunca alcanzan los ojos.

—Así que lo recuerdas —dijo, y su tono de voz no delataba ni nerviosismo ni arrepentimiento.

—Todo —confirmó Ciel, entrecerrando los párpados.

—Ya veo… —Sebastian suspiró y le tendió el plato con el trozo de tarta—, pero te aseguro que la tarta está limpia, y después de todo lo que has pasado, deberías comer algo para recuperar las fuerzas cuanto antes.

De un manotazo Ciel mandó a volar el plato, que se estrelló de manera estrepitosa contra el suelo ante la mirada atónita de Sebastian, y aunque lo lógico habría sido enfadarse y recriminarle a Ciel su ingratitud, el mayor logró calmarse a tiempo. Solo por esta vez haría la vista gorda. Ciel estaba intentando provocarle, y él no iba a picar el anzuelo tan fácilmente.

—Vaya, creo que se te ha caído, iré a por otro —anunció.

—No quiero tu asquerosa tarta —masculló Ciel, temblando a causa de la rabia—, lo que quiero es irme a casa.

—Pues es una lástima, porque no puedes.

Sebastian podría haberse esperado mil reacciones y haber anticipado cientos de escenarios, pero que Ciel se arrebujase todavía más en el edredón que le servía de escudo y montase una rabieta, era toda una sorpresa.

—Así que no te basta con mandar a Claude para que me dé una paliza, ahora te haces el bueno conmigo y me retienes en tu casa en contra de mi voluntad… ¿A qué clase de juego enfermo estás jugando, Sebastian?

Sebastian frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Yo nunca envié a Claude para que te diese una…

—¡Mentiroso! —le interrumpió Ciel—. Él mismo me lo dijo.

—¿Y le crees a él antes que a mí? —le preguntó Sebastian sin poder creérselo.

—Teniendo en cuanta las ganas que tienes de librarte de mí, sí. Además, últimamente no me has dado muchos motivos para confiar en tu palabra, ¿no crees?

—Podría decir exactamente lo mismo —contraatacó Sebastian. Eso había sido un golpe bajo—. Después de todo, eres tú el que lleva _meses_ haciéndome la vida imposible con tus chantajes y mentiras.

—Yo por lo menos no me dedico a drogar niños y luego les dejo tirados sin ninguna explicación.

—Eso fue un accidente, los brownies con maría no eran para ti —explicó Sebastian, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia.

—Me da igual, todo el mundo puede cometer un accidente, pero te aprovechaste de mí y para eso no tienes excusa —alegó Ciel, triunfante.

—Vale, en eso tienes razón —suspiró él, y entonces Sebastian hizo algo desconcertante, algo que nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de hacer—: Lo siento.

Quizás si Ciel y Sebastian se hubiesen conocido durante más tiempo, Ciel podría haberse dado cuenta de lo importante que era ese momento para una persona como Sebastian y haber apreciado la sinceridad de sus palabras, pero ese no era el caso. Además, Ciel era una mierdecilla rencorosa…

—Una disculpa no basta, y ahora llévame a casa.

—Te he dicho que no, todavía no puedes irte a casa. En primer lugar, tienes que descansar. Y en segundo lugar, es demasiado peligroso que un niño de tu edad ande solo por la calle a estas horas de la noche —repitió Sebastian por enésima vez, comenzando a cansarse de la testarudez de su pequeño compañero. Atarle a la cama y amordazarle sería mucho más efectivo que tratar de razonar con él.

Ciel le dedicó a Sebastian una sonrisita petulante, y el mayor sintió la tentación de estrangularle.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Por si no te habías dado cuenta, llevo horas desaparecido. Seguro que mi tía estará muy preocupada. La pobre podría llamar a la policía en cualquier momento… si no lo ha hecho ya —terminó el niño, dejando que su sonrisa se ensanchase en una mueca victoriosa. Seguramente pensaba que acaba de dejar a Sebastian sin argumentos.

Sebastian tenía muchas razones para creer a Ciel y muy pocas para seguir llevándole la contraria. Por eso mismo, incluso él se sorprendió cuando su boca se movió sin su permiso para pronunciar la mentira del siglo:

—Ya he llamado a tu tía, y a ella le parece bien que te quedes aquí.

—Eso no puede ser verdad, mi tía se fue de viaje ayer y contactar con ella es prácticamente imposible —replicó Ciel sin pensar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de que al desmontar la mentira de Sebastian, también había desmontado la suya propia.

—No me digas… —se burló el mayor, permitiendo que una sonrisita divertida se dibujase en las comisuras de sus labios—. Si tu tía está tan ocupada viajando, entonces no sé cómo ha podido percatarse de la ausencia de su querido sobrino.

—Cierra el pico, Sebastian —musitó Ciel, avergonzado por su desliz.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ciel pudiese seguir protestando, Sebastian se sentó en la cama y se acercó a él. Por acto reflejo el niño se pegó todavía más a la pared, y Sebastian descubrió que esa reacción le dolía más de lo que en un principio había creído posible.

—Te diré lo que vamos a hacer —dijo entonces él, tratando de utilizar un tono de voz relajado para que Ciel comprendiese que iba en son de paz—: esta noche te quedarás en mi casa y mañana por la mañana a primera hora te llevaré de vuelta a la tuya. ¿Te parece bien?

Ciel debía de estar más cansado de lo que parecía, porque al cabo de unos segundos asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dándole el visto bueno al plan del mayor.

—Sebastian —habló entonces Ciel, con un hilo de voz—, ¿puedes dejarme solo, por favor?

Era la primera vez que Ciel utilizaba las palabras "por favor" en un contexto que no fuese sarcástico o forzado, y Sebastian comprendió que el niño estaba hablando en serio.

—Por supuesto. Siéntete libre de llamarme si necesitas cualquier cosa —le ofreció, levantándose de la cama y dejando la puerta de la habitación entornada antes de salir.

 **OoOoO**

El reloj del salón marcaba las tres de la madrugada cuando Sebastian volvió a despertarse. Su espalda estaba resentida después de llevar tanto tiempo tumbado sobre el sofá en la misma posición, pero eso no le impidió levantarse a toda prisa y subir las escaleras que conducían a la planta de arriba de la casa.

Sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta, Sebastian irrumpió en su habitación y corrió hacia la cama, donde la pequeña figura de Ciel residía hecha una bola.

—¡¿Ciel, estás bien?! —cuestionó él alarmado.

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar, considerando las circunstancias —le tranquilizó el niño, asomando la cabeza por debajo del edredón y alargando una manita para encender la lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—Has gritado mi nombre —dijo Sebastian, exhalando un suspiro medio aliviado y medio irritado.

—Me dijiste que podía llamarte si necesitaba cualquier cosa.

—Y así es —afirmó Sebastian, cauteloso. El mayor sabía lo impredecibles que podían llegar a ser las peticiones del mocoso a veces…

—El caso es que no puedo dormir, me duele todo el cuerpo... —Aunque el porcentaje de que Ciel le estuviese diciendo la verdad era elevado, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que el pequeño se estuviese haciendo la víctima para convencer a Sebastian de lo que quiera que fuese a pedirle. Sin embargo, al mayor no le quedaba más remedio que fiarse.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algún calmante? Creo que hay un paquete de ibuprofenos abajo.

—No será necesario —respondió Ciel con soltura, y Sebastian se sintió aliviado al comprobar que el crío parecía haber recuperado —hasta cierto punto— su chispa descarada de siempre—, pero… ¿puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?

Si Ciel hubiese sido un niño normal, Sebastian no habría dudado en decir que sí, pero por supuesto, Ciel _no_ era un niño normal. Con él, cualquier precaución era mínima.

—Claro, me sentaré en esa silla de allí —dijo el mayor, señalando la silla que reposaba en frente de su escritorio, lejos de la cama—.Tú mientras cierra los ojos, la boca y procura dormir.

—Eso no va a funcionar —protestó Ciel, dirigiéndole a Sebastian una sonrisa dulce y extremadamente falsa—. Además, no puedo permitir que mi anfitrión pase la noche en una silla tan incómoda, sería muy desconsiderado por mi parte.

—Sobreviviré —replicó Sebastian con fluidez. Qué casualidad… de repente Ciel parecía mucho más educado que antes.

—Sebastian —empezó a decir Ciel, cortando la actuación de golpe y levantando el edredón y las sábanas a modo de invitación—, no quería recurrir a esto, pero… ¿sabes cuál sería una forma perfecta de compensarme por lo que ha pasado hoy? Dejando los rodeos a un lado y metiéndote en la cama conmigo.

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco, pero al final se rindió y cumplió los deseos del niño, que inmediatamente se pegó a su cuerpo como una lapa.

—Antes parecías aterrorizado cada vez que me acercaba a ti —observó Sebastian, estirando un brazo para buscar a tientas el interruptor de la lámpara con el que apagar la luz—. Y no te pongas demasiado cómodo, solo me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

—Antes no es ahora. He tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar —contestó Ciel, ignorando el último comentario del mayor.

—¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión? —indagó Sebastian, disfrutando del escalofrío placentero que recorrió su espalda cuando las manos de Ciel se colaron por debajo de su camiseta, poniéndole la carne de gallina.

—Sí —musitó Ciel, enterrando la cara en el cuello de su compañero—, tú no eres Claude. Si dices que no has tenido nada que ver con lo de hoy, te creo.

—¿Y a qué debo este exceso de confianza?

—Bueno, has tenido muchas oportunidades y motivos para hacerme daño antes, y aún así nunca lo has hecho…

—Podría haber cambiado de opinión —sugirió Sebastian, pasando un brazo por encima del niño.

—Pero entonces no tendrías porque haberme ayudado. En lugar de traerme a tu casa, podrías haberme dejado allí. Nadie te lo habría echado en cara…

Sebastian asintió despacio.

—Pero no te confundas —continuó Ciel—, aún sigo enfadado contigo. —Como si quisiera demostrárselo, el pie del pequeño se estrelló contra la espinilla de Sebastian.

—No sé que es peor, si la fuerza de esa patada o que tus pies estén tan fríos —se mofó él.

Una vez más, el silencio se instaló entre ambos y Sebastian pudo relajarse al fin. No obstante, conciliar el sueño le estaba resultando una tarea imposible, ya que cierto problemilla le mantenía despierto y… _tieso_. Aunque no era de extrañar, con tanto roce y movimiento por parte de Ciel —siempre de manera accidental, por supuesto—, Sebastian se merecía una medalla por haber aguantado como un campeón durante tanto tiempo. Por suerte, Ciel no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. A lo mejor si se quedaba muy quieto...

—Sebastian —le llamó entonces el niño, adormilado.

—¿Sí?

—Tú polla está tan dura que se me clava en la tripa y me hace daño…

Y aunque Sebastian no podía verle la cara en la oscuridad, sabía que Ciel estaba sonriendo.

* * *

 **Y después Ciel y Sebastian foll-perdón, hicieron el _amor_ , se casaron, tuvieron muchos hijos, hicieron muy felices a las fujoshis y patatín patatán este cuento se ha acabado... Aunque en realidad no xd. Aún nos queda un poco más de camino por recorrer.**

 **En fin, quién lo iba a decir, por fin parece haber avances _positivos_ entre estos dos. Sorprendentemente, no tengo mucho más que decir al respecto... aunque quizás vosotros sí (ya sabéis a lo que me refiero *guiño guiño*). **

**Por supuestísimo, gracias por los reviews y por leer (significa mucho para mí cuando alguien me deja un comentario o le da a favoritos).**


	12. Si de la lengua te vas, caro lo pagarás

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la excepcional Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **Si de la lengua te vas, caro lo pagarás**

Sin duda alguna, desde que Ciel apareció un día en su vida dispuesto a ponerla patas arribas, simples actividades como comer o _dormir_ se habían vuelto mucho más interesantes. Sebastian nunca sabía con exactitud qué clase de pensamientos rondaban su pequeña y maquiavélica cabecita, y para predecir lo que el niño haría a continuación, conseguir un graduado en psicología era un requerimiento obligatorio.

Sin embargo, por muy imprevisible que pudiese llegar a parecer, Ciel seguía siendo un crío movido puramente por la curiosidad, las ganas de aprender y las hormonas; alborotadas y calenturientas hormonas…

Por eso mismo, era obvio suponer que lo primero que haría Ciel al sentir como una polla enorme era presionada contra su cuerpo, sería intentar _tocarla_. No obstante, Sebastian actuó rápido. Sus manos sujetaron las muñecas del niño y las elevaron por encima de su cabeza justo a tiempo. De momento, Sebastian prefería que las pajas se quedasen en mentales antes de pasar al sentido físico*.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —masculló Ciel, retorciéndose y luchando por soltarse.

—Qué curioso, yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo —siseó Sebastian. Cada vez que Ciel se movía, de una forma u otra su pene acaba pagando las consecuencias.

Ciel dejó de contorsionarse y sus ojos azules parecieron brillar con malicia en la penumbra.

—Oh, pues si de verdad te interesa saberlo, solo pretendía ayudarte con tu problemilla. Devolverte el favor después de todo lo que has hecho por mí es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ¿no?

Sebastian no podía verle la cara con claridad, pero sí que podía sentir la respiración agitada de Ciel acariciando su propio rostro, el calor que emanaban sus mejillas sonrojadas, e incluso le pareció vislumbrar como una pequeña lengua se deslizaba furtiva y nerviosa, humedeciendo el labio partido del crío.

—¿No me digas? Parece que la paliza de Claude te ha sentado bien. La violencia te ha convertido en un niño muy bueno y considerado, todo un caballero —se burló Sebastian, cuyo estado de ánimo actual pivotaba entre la exasperación y la diversión—. Pero por desgracia para ti, no me interesan tus favores.

Por la repentina quietud de Ciel y aunque esa no había sido su intención, Sebastian se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor sus palabras habían sonado demasiado fuertes y… _devastadoras_.

—Lo que de verdad me interesa es que te duermas y que descanses mucho para...

—¿Para que salga de tu vida cuanto antes? —sugirió Ciel. Por su tono de voz amargo y cansado, Sebastian dedujo que su buen humor había desaparecido.

—No, para que te pongas bueno cuanto antes —corrigió él con un suspiro.

En cuanto las manos de Sebastian liberaron sus muñecas, Ciel se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al mayor y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

—Ciel, no te he ayudado para que me la menees o algo por el estilo. Este es uno de esos favores que no tienes que devolver, estamos en paz —le tranquilizó Sebastian.

—Ya sé que no tengo que devolverte nada —escupió Ciel, alejándose del cuerpo del mayor todo lo que le permitían los estrechos límites de la cama—. Tan solo era una excusa, imbécil.

Y bien está lo que bien acaba. El Ciel de siempre había vuelto. Con este niño, el buen comportamiento parecía durar poco; sobre todo si no se salía con la suya. Sin embargo —y por falta de algo mejor—, a Sebastian le tocaba ejercer el papel de "adulto responsable" de la relación, lo cual significaba que calmar la cólera de Ciel entraba dentro de sus responsabilidades.

—No te enfades, Ciel —le pidió él, tratando de agasajarle. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, cuando sus manos se posaron sobre la espalda del crío, Ciel pegó tal respingo que estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama. Por suerte para él, los reflejos de Sebastian eran rápidos y el mayor consiguió atraparle antes de que eso ocurriese—. Anda, no seas así y acércate un poco, que a este paso vas a acabar en el suelo, y creo que ya no te queda espacio para más moratones…

Esta vez, Sebastian consiguió envolver sus brazos con éxito alrededor de la cintura de Ciel. El menor incluso permitió que Sebastian le atrajese de nuevo hacia él, hasta que su diminuta espalda presionó contra los abdominales del otro. Entonces, la barbilla de Sebastian se apoyó sobre su cabeza, y Ciel, disconforme con el tratamiento, resopló.

—¿Y ahora que te ocurre? —le preguntó Sebastian al oído, arrullando al pequeño con sorna—. Pensaba que después de todo lo ocurrido te gustaría recibir unos mimitos _._

—Te equivocas, lo que de verdad me apetece es meterme _esto…_ —Con un rápido movimiento, la mano de Ciel agarró el paquete de Sebastian antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, apretándolo de manera dolorosa—, en la boca.

Sebastian soltó un siseo y su mano aprisionó la muñeca de Ciel en un agarre firme, separándola de sus partes más privadas.

—¡Ay! ¡Me estás haciendo daño, bruto! —protestó Ciel— Recuerda que tengo moratones ahí, y si sigues así me vas a romper la muñeca y…

Antes de que Ciel pudiese continuar elaborando sus quejas, Sebastian tiró de su brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta hasta que ambos quedaron cara a cara. Por acto reflejo, Ciel cerró los ojos preparándose para escuchar los gritos y la regañina que su compañero le recitaría a continuación, pero para su sorpresa, Sebastian se limitó a soltar un suspiro y apoyar su frente contra la suya.

—Te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio, Ciel. Si sigues insistiendo, al final tendré que irme de la cama.

Las palabras no habían sido pronunciadas con brusquedad o desprecio, sino todo lo contrario; de hecho, habían sido pronunciadas con tanta suavidad que Ciel sintió como un nudo le ataba la garganta, enredándole las cuerdas vocales y dejándole momentáneamente sin habla.

—¿Podré volver a tocarte alguna vez? —inquirió el niño al cabo de un rato. En su voz podía notarse cierto sarcasmo, pero era obvio que su cabreo había mermado de manera considerable.

—Eso depende —respondió Sebastian, sonriendo enigmáticamente a pesar de que el pequeño no podía verle.

—¿De qué? —presionó Ciel.

—De muchas cosas.

Ciel no se molestó en seguir preguntando, porque sabía que las probabilidades de conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria eran mínimas.

—Sebastian, en realidad no tengo sueño —confesó él, apoyando sus manos contra el pecho del susodicho.

—¿No puedes dormir? —cuestionó Sebastian, tratando de ignorar por todos los medios como ahora los dedos de Ciel se entretenían dibujando circulitos sobre sus pectorales; era una acción demasiado inocente como para echarle la bronca y ordenarle que parase, pero el efecto que estaban teniendo las caricias sobre él era de todo menos inocente.

—Creo que eso ha quedado claro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me hablas de ti? —La pregunta había sido formulada con cuidado, como si Ciel fuese un cervatillo asustadizo y Sebastian temiese espantarle—. Podrías contarme a que te referías la otra noche cuando me confesaste que te gustaba.

—¿De qué noche estás hablando? —inquirió Ciel, fingiendo desconcierto.

—Sabes perfectamente a que noche me refiero, Ciel —suspiró Sebastian—. Hagamos un trato: si respondes a mi pregunta con sinceridad, entonces yo te revelaré uno de mis secretos mejor guardados. Es un trato justo, ¿no crees?

—¿Estás seguro de querer compartir ese tipo de información conmigo? ¿Tanto te fías de mí? —Solo con escuchar el tono burlón que destilaba la voz del pequeño, Sebastian sabía que estaba cometiendo un error.

—Fiarse no sería el término adecuado —replicó él con sequedad—, pero en resumen, sí. Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Confiaré en ti y tú decidirás que hacer con lo que te cuente.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Ciel, y aunque el crío parecía querer mostrarse impasible, su cuerpo había empezado a temblar ligeramente. Sebastian podía sentirlo.

—Como ya sabes, soy huérfano. Mis padres murieron en un incendio cuando yo tenía diez años. Por desgracia, ese día yo no estaba en casa, así que me salvé y ellos murieron calcinados. —Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas con un cierto regusto amargo; un regusto que a Sebastian le resultaba conocido…

—Después del accidente, ningún familiar podía hacerse cargo de mí a excepción de mi tía Angelina, así que me enviaron aquí para vivir con ella, pero… —Ciel vaciló unos instantes ante de continuar, y cuando lo hizo, su tono de voz había adquirido un tono glacial y algo forzado—, sé que ella me odia. Siempre lo hizo. Desde que puse un pie en su casa aquel día, ella me odió por arruinar su vida perfecta y carente de responsabilidades.

Sebastian no se molestó en intentar refutar esa afirmación. Después de todo, Ciel era un niño listo y extremadamente cabezota, y nada de lo que él dijese para animarle cambiaría la percepción del pequeño sobre la mujer.

—Una noche no lo soporté más y me escapé de la mansión. Mi tía ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido hasta que regresé al cabo de unas cuantas horas, pero mientras deambulaba perdido por la calle… tú me encontraste.

Una sensación molesta oprimió el pecho de Sebastian, y al chico le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que esa extraña sensación se trataba de culpabilidad. Era obvio que todo esto era muy importante para Ciel, pero para él debió de ser un recuerdo tan insignificante que su cabeza lo había erradicado por completo de su memoria, porque Sebastian era incapaz de recordar nada.

—Aunque en realidad fui yo quién te encontró a ti. Verás, tú estabas fumando en un parque con un grupo de chicos, quienes en cuanto me vieron comenzaron a meterse conmigo, pero tú fuiste el único que me defendió. Recuerdo que les plantaste cara y que me cogiste de la mano. Después nos alejamos de allí y nos sentamos en el bordillo de una acera cercana. —Mientras Ciel narraba la historia, Sebastian comprendió, solo por la emoción y la ternura con la que los hechos estaban siendo relatados, que ese momento había marcado la vida del crío—. Estuvimos hablando durante horas, y tú fuiste la primera persona que me hizo sentir importante después de la muerte de mis padres. Incluso me prometiste que…

—Que me quedaría contigo toda la noche si hacia falta, hasta que te durmieses —murmuró Sebastian, sonriendo tristemente. La frase había escapado de sus labios de manera automática, como si se tratase de un _déjà vu._

—Así es, pero al final me convenciste de que volviese a casa.

Ahora Sebastian lo recordaba, aunque no como le gustaría. Lo único que acudía a su mente eran imágenes y sensaciones tales como la calidez de una manita diminuta agarrando la suya, o un par de ojos azules y enormes al borde del llanto, pero el motivo por el cual ayudó a Ciel esa noche seguía siendo un misterio para él. En su defensa, su adolescencia temprana no era algo que ardiese en deseos de rememorar…

—Supongo que ahora me toca a mí —anunció Sebastian, removiéndose en la cama hasta quedar bocarriba. Como era de esperarse, Ciel aprovechó la oportunidad para ganar terreno y espatarrarse sobre el cuerpo del mayor—. ¿Cómodo? —inquirió él con sarcasmo, pues el peso de Ciel le estaba espachurrando las costillas.

—Mucho.

Exhalando un suspiro derrotado, Sebastian carraspeó y procedió a cumplir su parte del trato:

—Cuando tenía doce años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Yo me salvé de milagro, pero al igual que tú, hubo veces en las que desearía no haberlo hecho.

—Espera… ¿tú también eres huérfano? —le interrumpió Ciel. Aunque el niño llevaba un tiempo sospechándolo, escuchar a Sebastian admitirlo con semejante desparpajo era impactante.

—Así es, y si vuelves a interrumpir, dejaré de contarte la historia —advirtió Sebastian—. Como no tenía familia ni lejana ni cercana que pudiese ocuparse de mí, me ingresaron en un orfanato… del que me escapé. Así que durante unos cuantos meses estuve viviendo en la calle.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? —preguntó Ciel, que se había pasado la advertencia de Sebastian por el forro de los cojones.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —espetó Sebastian sin poder contenerse, pero al sentir como Ciel se sobresaltaba encima de él, casi de inmediato se arrepintió por haberle hablado de esa forma—. La verdad es que prefiero no indagar mucho en ello. Dejémoslo en que hice lo que tenía que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Ciel asintió conforme y Sebastian colocó su mano sobre la cintura del pequeño. No había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora —o quizás no había querido caer en la cuenta—, pero de no ser por la ropa interior, el niño estaría desnudo como Dios le trajo al mundo.

—El caso es que un día Tanaka me encontró y decidió hacerse cargo de mí. Él me adoptó y me dio la oportunidad de convertirme en la persona que soy hoy en día.

—Pues no eres una persona muy buena que digamos, así que creo que todos sus esfuerzos han sido en vano —bromeó Ciel, y Sebastian le pellizcó.

—Podría decir exactamente lo mismo de ti, mocoso ingrato.

—¿Alguna vez le has contado esto a alguien? —indagó Ciel, ignorando el comentario de su compañero.

Sin previo aviso, Sebastian cambió de posición y Ciel cayo de espaldas sobre el colchón de la cama, con el cuerpo de Sebastian cerniéndose sobre el suyo.

—No, y ahora a dormir —le ordenó Sebastian, susurrándole las palabras al oído.

—Tu polla ya no esta dura —observó Ciel, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—Eso es porque el sentimentalismo y los _backstories_ me cortan el rollo.

—Trataré de recordarlo.

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco y le dirigió una mirada de reojo al despertador que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche, cuyos números luminosos indicaban que todavía faltaban tres _largas_ para que la alarma sonase. Fantástico. Sebastian no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a aguantar hasta entonces sin pegarse un tiro.

 **OoOoO**

Sebastian paró la alarma del despertador antes de que esta sonase. Al final había sido él quien no había podido pegar ojo. Ciel por su parte se había quedado frito a los pocos minutos, y de no haber sido por el hilito de babas que resbalaba de su boca entreabierta, acumulándose en la camiseta de Sebastian, el rostro dormido del niño habría representado unas vistas adorables

Sin ningún tipo de miramiento, Sebastian se levantó de la cama ignorando las protestas semiconscientes de Ciel, y procedió a vestirse con ropas presentables para un día de diario. Después bajó a por las ropas del niño que había echado a lavar ayer por la noche—aunque estaban arrugadas, por lo menos ya se habían secado—, y cuando regresó a la habitación, hizo una bola con ellas y la lanzó contra Ciel.

—Es hora de despertarse —anunció él, acercándose a la cama para sacudir el cuerpo del niño, que parecía resistirse con uñas y dientes a abandonar las sábanas.

—Dios, Sebastian... deja de gritarme. Ya te he oído, solo te estaba ignorando —murmuró Ciel, todavía adormilado.

—Que alivio —siseó Sebastian, que empezaba a estresarse porque Tanaka volvería a casa de su turno de noche en veinte minutos exactos.

Por suerte, terminar de arreglarse y desayunar no les llevó tanto tiempo, y en quince minutos ambos se encontraban en la calle.

—¿Seguro que puedes irte a casa solo? —preguntó Sebastian por quinta vez esa mañana.

—Sí —replicó Ciel, irritado por la falta de confianza del mayor—, además, tú tienes que irte a clase.

—Y tú derechito a casa, ¿me oyes? No te metas en más líos o la siguiente paliza la recibirás de mi parte.

—Sí, mamá —se burló Ciel, aunque si uno se fijaba con atención, podía distinguir una sonrisa divertida asomando por sus labios.

Después de despedirse, Sebastian partió rumbo hacía el instituto. Aunque hacía un día perfecto para hacer pellas, llevaba demasiados días saltándose las clases, y al final iba a acabar metiéndose en problemas.

Lo primero que notó Sebastian nada más llegar al centro es que algo andaba mal. Mirase donde mirase, todos los alumnos con los que se cruzaba por los pasillos le dirigían miradas a hurtadillas y se volvían para susurrar algo al oído del compañero que tuviesen al lado.

Sebastian intentó ignorar la molesta sensación, atribuyéndola a su propia paranoia, hasta que llegó a su taquilla. Entonces, sus ojos contemplaron inexpresivos la palabra que alguien había escrito allí con purpurina rosa: maricón. Todo el murmullo que había a su alrededor se detuvo de golpe y cientos de ojos se clavaron en él, esperando ansiosos observar su reacción.

No obstante, el chico les ignoró, abrió su taquilla con total tranquilidad y sacó de ella los libros que necesitaría para el día de hoy. Con esa simple acción, la curiosidad de la gente pareció saciarse y todo el mundo regresó a sus asuntos… por lo menos hasta que Claude se le acercó esbozando una sonrisa retorcida.

—Veo que tienes agallas —le dijo, y Sebastian pudo observar que no había venido solo, pues todos los chicos que él había llegado a considerar sus amigos le acompañaban—. No pensaba que después de lo ocurrido tendrías el valor de volver a aparecer por aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Sebastian, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Me refiero a que ahora todo el mundo conoce tus vicios enfermos. —Claude parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo con esta conversación—. Ya no hay necesidad de seguir ocultándolo, Sebastian. Te lo advertí, me desobedeciste, y a cambio yo mismo me he encargado de que todo el instituto se entere de que eres un marica de mierda al que le gusta follar con niños pequeños.

Sebastian tardó unos cuantos segundos en procesar lo que Claude le acaba de contar, y no sabía que le asombraba más: que Claude le hubiese hablado así o que el chico hubiese calumniado contra él a sus espaldas. A decir verdad, Sebastian no pensaba que Claude tuviese el coraje suficiente como para traicionarle, pero le había infravalorado y el muy capullo le había jodido pero bien.

—Aunque en el fondo te compadezco. Los de tu calaña solo pueden aspirar a dos lugares, la cárcel por pedófilos o un ataúd por…

Claude no pudo terminar la frase, el puño se Sebastian incrustándose con fuerza en su mandíbula se lo impidió.

A partir de ese momento, Sebastian solo fue capaz de escuchar dos cosas: el sonido de su propia sangre bombeando en su cabeza y los gritos de la profesora Hopkins, que había presenciado toda la escena.

* * *

 **No sabéis lo mucho que me ha costado terminar este capítulo. Mi portátil se estropeó y ahora estoy utilizando uno antiguo, y es súper incómodo porque Internet me va lentísimo y me desespero. También siento mucho haber tardado tanto (pero taaaaanto) en actualizar, pero es que estas últimas semanas he estado muy ocupada estudiando sin descanso para los exámenes finales, que ya por fin se han acabado.**

 **Volviendo al capítulo, justo cuando las cosas parecían mejorar, aparece Claude para cargarse los finales felices. Menudo aguafiestas. En fin, ya veremos a ver como se las apaña Sebastian...**

 **Sé que no me los merezco por la tardanza, pero que sepáis que los reviews son una buena fuente de vitaminas, minerales y energía C:**


	13. Ignorar el problemón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la artística Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 **Ignorar el problemón siempre es la solución**

En jefatura de estudios la tensión era palpable. Tanto Sebastian como Claude habían decidido que la mejor forma de abordar la situación venidera sería ignorándose, y durante los diez minutos que ambos llevaban sentados esperando a que el director hiciese acto de presencia, ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca, ni siquiera se habían dirigido la mirada.

Por otra parte, Nina contemplaba con el rostro compungido la pared de enfrente, donde colgaban enmarcadas orlas de jóvenes que ya se habían graduado. La mujer estaba preocupada. A pesar de que Claude y Sebastian no eran alumnos modelo —en cuanto a su conducta se refería—, nunca antes les había visto pelear, y hablando desde un punto de vista imparcial, Sebastian era demasiado listo como para pegarle un puñetazo a un compañero delante de cientos de testigos; lo que significaba que algo grave debía haber ocurrido.

Nina conocía a los chicos como Sebastian, que por fuera eran todo sonrisas y por dentro abusones con complejo de superioridad. Sebastian era una persona estratégica y analítica, y que hubiese perdido los nervios de semejante manera resultaba bastante sospechoso. De modo que, dispuesta a llegar al fondo de la cuestión, la profesora carraspeó para llamar la atención de los estudiantes:

—Chicos, me gustaría que… —No obstante, la frase nunca llegó a ser terminada. La puerta del despacho se abrió de un portazo y Nina cerró la boca.

Al escuchar los pasos del director aproximándose hacia ellos, Sebastian se cruzó de brazos y Claude se ajustó las gafas. Era evidente que ambos estaban nerviosos, y no era para menos; un director no se ganaba el mote de Undertaker por nada…

—Bien, bien, bien… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Undertaker por fin tomó asiento en el sillón que descansaba detrás su escritorio, y una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujó en sus labios—. El señor Michaelis y su compinche, el señor Faustus. ¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez?

Al oír la palabra "compinche", Sebastian sintió ganas de sacarle la lengua a Claude, pero se contuvo. No solo habría estado fuera de lugar, sino que también habría sido infantil. Además, le bastaba con saber que ante los ojos del mundo Claude siempre sería un segundón.

Por otra parte, para Sebastian era un misterio como Undertaker podía encontrar tronchantes situaciones como aquella. Sin embargo, el director siempre conseguía sorprenderle. Por ejemplo, ahora, con los hombros sacudiéndose espasmódicamente a causa de la risa contenida, Sebastian estaba seguro de que hoy no saldría del despacho del hombre sin escuchar una de sus características carcajadas. Sin duda alguna, odiaba a Undertaker casi tanto como al resto de los presentes.

—Yo no he hecho nada, señor, es Sebastian quién me ha agredido de manera injustificada y premeditada —se defendió Claude, haciendo uso de un tono de voz tranquilo y neutral.

—Ya veo… ¿y tú, Michaelis? —inquirió Undertaker, llevándose una mano a la boca para esconder una sonrisa divertida— ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

Sebastian lo meditó durante unos segundos, después cerró los ojos, inspiró una bocanada de aire, la exhaló y se preparó para dar a conocer su respuesta:

—No.

Dicha respuesta sorprendió a director, profesora y alumno por igual. No obstante, Claude fue el único que perdió la compostura y se levantó de su silla, tirándola al suelo.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! —exclamó él—. ¿Es qué no vas a defenderte?

—Señor Faustus, siéntese, por favor —pidió Nina, resistiendo a duras penas la tentación de suspirar. Ojala hubiese nacido en una época donde arrearle una buena colleja a los alumnos estuviese permitido...

—Eso, eso… ¿no vas a defenderte? —canturreó Undertaker. Casi parecía que se estaba burlando. ¿De quién exactamente? Nadie lo sabía con certeza.

—No tengo porqué, la acusación de Claude es cierta. Le he agredido y lo volveré a hacer. Pronto.

Esta vez, Nina sí que dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

—Michaelis, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces estas en graves problemas. ¿Puedes al menos explicar el motivo que te llevó a actuar de esa manera?

—¿El motivo? —Sebastian alzó la mirada al techo, como si estuviese cavilando la respuesta—. No se me ocurre ninguno especialmente —dijo al cabo de un rato, encogiéndose de hombros.

Claude y Nina observaron a Sebastian patidifusos. De hecho, sus caras habrían resultado cómicas en otras circunstancias. El único que parecía conforme con las palabras del chico era Undertaker.

—Comprendo —dijo él, asintiendo solemne—. En ese caso quedas expulsado durante una semana, y además tendrás que disculparte con el señor Faustus.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Sebastian, esbozando una sonrisa educada. Después se dio la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con Claude, y entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más, adquiriendo un toque tétrico y antinatural—. Claude, siento mucho haberte propinado un puñetazo como ese. Prometo que la próxima vez lo haré mucho mejor, y te aseguro que cuando haya acabado contigo, desearás haber mantenido tu enorme bocaza cerrada.

Durante unos segundos nadie supo que decir, y no fue hasta que Undertaker estalló en sonoras carcajadas que Nina salió de su trance.

—¡Sebastian Michaelis, si sigues comportándote de esta forma llamaré a tus padres! —amenazó ella.

—Hágalo. —Fue la única respuesta de Sebastian, acompañada de un elegante encogimiento de hombros. Acto seguido, el chico se levantó de su silla, recogió sus cosas con parsimonia y salió del despacho. Estaba harto de lidiar con idiotas.

No obstante, mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la salida, el humor de Sebastian cambió drásticamente. El chico comenzaba a sentirse frustrado porque toda su vida parecía estar escapándose de su control, y lo único que él podía hacer era contemplar embobado como todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Para colmo, Nina llamaría a Tanaka e involucraría a su guardián en todo este lío, y Sebastian no quería causarle más molestias al anciano —quién ni siquiera estaba al tanto de sus verdaderas inclinaciones sexuales—.

Sin embargo, la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia era rubia, ruidosa y se acercaba a él a toda velocidad. Sin poder evitarlo, Sebastian resopló. Lo que le faltaba…

—¡Sebastian! —le llamó Alois cuando consiguió alcanzarle, jadeante y sudoroso—. Por fin te encuentro. Tengo algo para ti, y que sepas que me he saltado Literatura solo para poder buscarte, así que más te vale apreciar mis esfuerzos como es debido.

Sebastian no quería ser borde. De verdad que no quería, pero es que Alois podía llegar a ser tan, pero _taaan_ irritante…

—En ese caso, no deberías haberte molestado. Estoy seguro de que con tus notas no puedes permitirte perder una clase.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que ese comentario debería resultarme ofensivo, pero solo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar —murmuró Alois, arrugando el entrecejo—. De todos modos, aquí tienes —le dijo, y para sorpresa de Sebastian, el pequeño le tendió su móvil.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —preguntó Sebastian atónito.

—De Claude, obviamente.

—¿Y como…? —empezó a decir Sebastian, sin saber muy bien como terminar la pregunta.

—Teniendo en cuenta que me sé el DNI de Claude, todos sus números de teléfono, la contraseña de su Facebook y hasta su grupo sanguíneo, averiguar la combinación de su taquilla no ha sido muy difícil...

—Eso que acabas de contarme es… aterrador, pero gracias igualmente —contestó Sebastian con incertidumbre, recogiendo su móvil y guardándoselo en un bolsillo.

—No hay de qué —replicó Alois con una sonrisa radiante.

Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba. Si Alois estaba tan obsesionado con Claude, ¿por qué le estaba ayudando? Sebastian tendría que ser realmente estúpido como para confiar en él tan a la ligera.

—Bajo riesgo de parecer desagradecido, tengo que preguntarte una última cosa, Alois: ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —cuestionó Sebastian, tratando de sonar casual—. Sabes que si Claude se entera de esto, no te lo perdonará jamás.

—Estoy al tanto —respondió Alois secamente—. Es solo que no podía quedarme quieto sin hacer nada. Sé que los rumores que Claude ha ido esparciendo sobre ti son ciertos, así que no te molestes en negarlos.

Sebastian parecía querer decir al respecto, pero al escuchar las palabras de Alois decidió obedecer y proseguir escuchando la explicación.

—Sin embargo, Claude no parece darse cuenta de que al intentar destruirte a ti, también acabará haciendo daño a los demás... y puede que hasta a sí mismo. No es un secreto que me gustan las pollas, Sebastian. Y ya hay suficiente homofobia en el instituto como para que ahora llegue Claude y nos haga la vida más difícil a todos.

—Comprendo —dijo Sebastian—. Supongo que debería darte las gracias.

—Deberías —sonrió Alois—, y no te preocupes, Claude ha sido incapaz de desbloquear tu móvil. Así que de momento no tiene ninguna prueba con la que fundamentar sus acusaciones.

Tras despedirse de Alois, Sebastian por fin logró llegar a la salida del instituto sin ninguna otra interrupción. O eso creía él, porque apoyada contra la valla que rodeaba el edificio le esperaba otra cara conocida. Desde luego, hoy no era su día de suerte...

—Buenos días, Beast —saludó él, y en esta ocasión, Sebastian ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la irritación que le producía encontrarse de nuevo con la chica—. ¿A qué debo este inesperado encuentro?

—Sebastian, ¿te importaría no burlarte de mí? —le pidió ella, cruzándose de brazos—. He escuchado los rumores.

—Tú y todo el instituto, al parecer —replicó Sebastian—. ¿Me has estado esperando aquí durante toda la mañana para poder echarme en cara lo que te hice aquella vez?

Beast suspiró, y durante unos instantes, Sebastian sintió lástima por ella. La chica se veía realmente cansada.

—No. Aunque fuiste un capullo, no estoy aquí para eso —dijo Beast, desviando la mirada al suelo—. Si lo que dicen los rumores es cierto, quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, y estoy segura de que no soy la única que piensa así.

—¿Y a qué rumor te refieres exactamente? —preguntó Sebastian, fingiendo desconcierto. Su orgullo le impedía aceptar la lástima de los demás, y Beast destilaba ese sentimiento por todos y cada uno de sus poros—. ¿El que sugiere que me encanta comer pollas o el que dice que me follo a los niños pequeños?

—Y-yo eeh, bueno… —Ahora la chica parecía nerviosa, y habiendo cumplido con su misión de dejarle las cosas clara, Sebastian se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Espera! —le llamó Beast—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así? Si alguien debería estar enfadado aquí, esa soy yo. Me mentiste y te reíste de mí. Nunca tuviste intención de salir conmigo y me diste falsas esperanzas. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí esa tarde cuando me dejaste tirada delante de todo el mundo sin ninguna explicación?

—Oh, ya veo… Supongo que lo que quieres es una disculpa. En ese caso, siento mucho que los coños me produzcan repulsión.

Beast dejó escapar una risa amarga y después negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Dios, no se como pude enamorarme de ti. Eres lo peor.

—Tus palabras me honran —replicó Sebastian, dedicándole a la chica una de sus mejores y más falsas sonrisas.

—De todos modos, déjame darte un consejo, Michaelis —le dijo ella, y su tono de voz no denotaba ninguna emoción en particular—. Supongo que ahora piensas que tu maravillosa vida se ha terminado, pero en realidad creo que no te das cuenta de la influencia que aún tienes sobre los demás. Francamente, no sé porque debería importarte tanto lo que la gente piense de ti. ¿Qué más da que sepan que eres… _gay_? En todo caso, las chicas deberíamos preocuparnos de que no nos robes a todos los tíos, porque si tú salieses oficialmente del armario, estoy seguro de que cientos de chicos saldrían detrás de ti.

—Así que ahora me estás pidiendo que me convierta en la imagen libertaria de la liga LGBT de nuestro instituto…

—Ni mucho menos. Un trabajo de semejante envergadura no puede ser realizado por alguien tan egoísta como tú. Solo digo que si tú, Sebastian Michaelis, el chico más deseado y popular del instituto se mostrase tal y como es sin miedo, mucha gente tomaría ejemplo. Y en caso de que no lo hagas, solo hace falta que te folles a una pobre chica atolondrada y los rumores desaparecerán tan rápido como han empezado.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás intentando animarme? —inquirió Sebastian al cabo de un rato, enarcando una ceja.

—Supongo que porque nunca dejaste de gustarme y… porque siempre he querido tener un amigo gay —admitió ella, regalándole a Sebastian una sonrisa perversa.

—¿Y quién dice que sea gay? —Ahora Sebastian también estaba sonriendo—. En ningún momento lo he admitido abiertamente.

—Pero tampoco lo has negado, y me he tirado a suficientes chicos como para saber que lo único que os importa es mantener vuestra virilidad intacta. De no ser marica, ya habrías intentado negarlo. Además, mi ego prefiere pensar que me rechazaste porque te gustan los penes.

—Tu ego es muy perspicaz.

—La verdad es que me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo —comentó Beast, cambiando radicalmente de tema—. Cualquiera en tu situación habría sufrido un ataque de pánico como mínimo.

La frase "yo no soy cualquiera" sonaba demasiado cliché, y al final Sebastian se decantó por el típico "llorar no va a resolver mis problemas".

La conversación entre ambos parecía estar llegando a su fin. Sin embargo, Beast no se veía del todo satisfecha con el intercambio de palabras.

—Solo una cosa más… —dijo, y Sebastian se sorprendió al descubrir que su rostro se había ensombrecido—. Ya te he dicho que no me importa que seas homosexual, pero… también hay ciertos rumores que incumben a ese niño, Ciel.

Sebastian se aseguró de mantener el rostro inexpresivo antes de responder:

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—No conozco a ese niño de nada, pero por lo que he escuchado es demasiado joven como para convertirse en uno de tus juguetes. Podría preguntarte muchas cosas, pero solo hay algo que me interesa saber —musitó ella—: ¿Te gusta?

El ceño de Sebastian se frunció hasta adoptar un aire casi amenazador, pero Beast no pareció inmutarse. Finalmente, Sebastian suspiró. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo se inmiscuyese en sus asuntos. ¿Por qué tenía que responder a una pregunta para la que todavía no tenía respuesta?

—Gustar es una palabra muy fuerte. Creo que el término más adecuado sería entretener.

Aquella respuesta no pareció agradar demasiado a Beast, pero para alivio de Sebastian, la chica no siguió insistiendo

—De acuerdo —dijo ella despacio, y después añadió—: No obstante, deberías tener cuidado. A parte de marica, hay cosas peores de las que podrían acusarte.

 **OoOoO**

Sin saber como, las piernas de Sebastian le habían llevado automáticamente a casa de Ciel en lugar de a la suya propia. Una de dos: o su subconsciente sentía verdaderas ganas de volver a ver al mocoso, o su instinto de autopreservación le estaba advirtiendo de que no sería buena idea regresar a casa ahora que el instituto había llamado a Tanaka…

De cualquier forma, Sebastian llamó al timbre de la enorme mansión y esperó pacientemente a que un muy sorprendido Ciel le abriese la puerta.

—¿S-sebastian? —balbuceó el niño, dirigiéndole una mirada cautelosa al mayor, como si temiese que en realidad sus ojos le estuviesen gastado una broma pesada y Sebastian no fuese más que un espejismo a punto de desvanecerse—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola a ti también —replicó Sebastian con sarcasmo—, y solo pasaba para ver que tal te encuentras.

—Estoy bien —afirmó Ciel, debatiendo internamente si debería invitar a Sebastian a entrar o no. Por una parte, la necesidad de estar cerca del mayor era fuerte, sobretodo ahora que Sebastian se encontraba justo delante suya, tentándole —despertar esa mañana junto a él en su cama había sido un sueño hecho realidad—. Además, Ciel sabía que debía jugar bien sus cartas para que su relación con Sebastian continuase progresando. Pero por otro lado, el niño tenía miedo de que se repitiese el fiasco de la última vez, cuando Sebastian le drogó "accidentalmente".

—¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? —le preguntó Sebastian con una sonrisa, y decidiéndose por fin, Ciel asintió y se hizo a un lado.

—¿Cómo es que no estás en clase? —inquirió el niño mientras guiaba a Sebastian a la cocina—. Aún es pronto, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Nada de lo que te debas preocupar —le tranquilizó Sebastian, apoyándose contra la encimera de la enorme, moderna y roja cocina. En realidad _sí_ que habían pasado unas cuantas cosas de las que ambos deberían preocuparse, pero ignorar la cruda realidad era mucho más fácil que enfrentarla—. ¿Sigue tu tía de viaje?

—Sí, y no volverá hasta el domingo que viene.

—¿Entonces estarás solo toda la semana? —cuestionó Sebastian. A pesar de que la curiosidad y las ganas de distraerse eran lo único que le impulsaba a seguir indagando en la vida del niño, el mayor comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Sí y no. Todas las tardes viene una criada a limpiar —contestó Ciel, intentando trepar con evidente torpeza sobre la encimera. Quería sentarse en ella ahora que no había nadie para regañarle.

—¿Y qué hay de la comida? —Sebastian se apostaría la mano derecha a que Ciel no sabía ni encender el horno.

—La pido a domicilio cuando tengo hambre. —Fantástico. El niño no solo se alimentaba a base de comidas insalubres, sino que además solo comía cuando "tenía hambre", y a juzgar por su delgadez, no debía de tener hambre muy a menudo…

Decidido, Sebastian se apartó de la encimera —para fastidio de Ciel, que acaba de conseguir subirse— y se puso a rebuscar por todos los cajones de la habitación. Mientras que él necesitaba algo con lo que mantener la cabeza ocupada, Ciel necesitaba una buena comida casera. Todos salían ganando.

—¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? —gruño Ciel. Sin embargo, el pequeño no parecía realmente enfadado.

—Buscar ingredientes para hacerte la comida —anunció Sebastian distraídamente, sacando un paquete de arroz de la alacena.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo. Además, tú mismo me dijiste que husmear en casas ajenas era de mala educación —protestó Ciel, sintiéndose incómodo de repente.

—Ya, pero esa regla solo se aplica a mocosos como tú —replicó Sebastian, esbozando una sonrisa falsa—. Considera esto como una ayuda a tu desarrollo y crecimiento. Después de todo, si no te alimentas bien jamás pasarás del metro y medio.

—Te presentas en mi casa sin avisar, husmeas por mi cocina y ahora me llamas bajito. Creo que estás siendo un _pelín_ maleducado, Sebastian —comentó Ciel, y el tono juguetón en la voz del crío no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.

—Desafortunadamente, no puedes hacer nada al respecto —se burló Sebastian, dirigiéndole una sonrisa dulce y _falsa_.

—En ese caso, permíteme que te ayude. De ese modo me aseguraré de que ninguna sustancia alucinógena sea añadida a la comida esta vez…

Sorprendido por la propuesta de su diminuto compañero, Sebastian se enfundó un delantal y obligó a Ciel a ponerse otro, y juntos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Sin embargo, dejar que Ciel le asistiese en la preparación del almuerzo había resultado —sin duda alguna— ser un error. El niño era un negado para la cocina. Sebastian ni siquiera sabía como alguien podía prenderle fuego a un caldo, pero Ciel había rebasado las leyes de la física y lo había conseguido. Dos veces.

Por suerte, una hora más tarde, Sebastian había conseguido preparar un risotto bastante decente. No gracias a Ciel, por supuesto. Aunque todo el sufrimiento mereció la pena solo por contemplar la cara del crío cuando este se llevó la primera cucharada de arroz a la boca.

—Sabe bien. Han pasado años desde la última vez que alguien me preparó la comida —admitió Ciel, y Sebastian trató de ignorar por todos los medios el pinchazo que perforó su pecho tras escuchar aquella confesión.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, Sebastian puso en marcha el lavavajillas y le dirigió una mirada de reojo al niño, quién se encontraba ocupado con la difícil tarea de añadirle hielos a un vaso con té sin derramar la bebida en el proceso.

—Dime, Ciel —le llamó él—, ¿por qué me chantajeaste con la foto si nunca tuviste intención de llevar a cabo tus amenazas? —Esa pregunta llevaba mucho tiempo rondando la cabeza de Sebastian, y ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para obtener sus respuestas.

Ciel frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —inquirió él, receloso.

—Es solo por curiosidad.

Todavía no muy convencido, Ciel se sentó sobre de la mesa de la cocina y empezó a balancear las piernas.

—Si tanto te interesa saberlo, necesitaba encontrar una forma de hablarte, y la noche en la que bajaste la guardia y dejaste que aquel chico rubio te la chupase en un callejón, surgió la oportunidad perfecta. Verás, desde que nos conocimos mi objetivo siempre ha sido hacerte mío, pero tú siempre estabas rodeado de gente. Si me hubiese acercado a ti en el instituto, tú y tus amigos os habrías reído de mí en mi cara. —Sebastian no quería admitir que Ciel tenía razón, pero lo cierto es que si un muchacho de segundo se le hubiese acercado para declararle su amor incondicional delante de todos, su primer impulso habría sido humillarle y hacer pedazos su autoestima—. Por eso pensé que chantajearte con la foto sería mi única oportunidad de poder llegar hasta ti, aunque para ello tuviese que aislarte del resto de la gente y hacerme un hueco en tu vida a la fuerza.

—Y supongo que te funcionó bastante bien —dijo Sebastian, y no pudo evitar que una pizca de irritación se colase en su voz. Sin siquiera saberlo, Ciel había cumplido su objetivo y le había arruinado la vida.

—Fue divertido mientras duró —admitió Ciel con una sonrisa socarrona. Por supuesto, el niño no tenía ni idea de lo que verdaderamente implicaban las palabras de su compañero.

La conversación estaba comenzando a volverse incómoda. Ignorar la verdad siniestra y obsesiva que se ocultaba tras la explicación de Ciel no era tan fácil como Sebastian había creído en un principio. Era obvio que Ciel tenía muchos problemas y secuelas psicológicas a las que todavía debía enfrentarse, y era difícil saber si sus sentimientos por él eran reales, o si el mayor no era más que un clavo ardiendo al que el pequeño se había aferrado en tiempos difíciles para poder seguir adelante. Así que, por el bien de ambos, Sebastian decidió cambiar de tema:

—¿Y cómo van tus heridas? —preguntó él, acercándose a Ciel con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Mejor. Ya no me duelen tanto. —Y era cierto que el crío se encontraba mejor. De hecho, con los cuidados de Sebastian los moratones de su cara habían progresado bastante desde ayer.

—¿Qué tal si me dejas echarles un vistazo? Solo para asegurarnos —añadió Sebastian, aunque el brillo predador que iluminó su mirada dejó bastante claro que la salud del niño no era su principal prioridad en aquellos instantes.

Ciel permitió obediente que Sebastian le levantase la camiseta, e incluso le siguió el juego cuando este último chasqueó la lengua y negó decepcionado con la cabeza.

—Oh, no…

—¿Qué ocurre, doctor? ¿Es grave? —inquirió Ciel, fingiendo temor.

—Creo que sobrevivirás, aunque para estar más seguro debería inspeccionar los daños desde un ángulo diferente —vaticinó Sebastian, adoptando un aire de profesionalidad.

Antes de que Ciel pudiese reaccionar, Sebastian le tumbó sobre la mesa todavía con la camiseta alzada y sujetó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano.

—Qué est-¡Nooo! —chilló el niño al sentir como los labios del mayor se posaban en su estómago, repartiendo una sucesión rápida de besos y mordisquitos sobre la piel desnuda—. Me haces cosquillas —se quejó él, retorciéndose sin auténticas ganas de escapar.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró Sebastian, dibujando el contorno del ombligo de Ciel con la lengua. Incluso magullada, la piel de Ciel seguía siendo una delicia. La había echado de menos—. Entonces tendremos que cambiar de táctica.

Ciel casi se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca cuando la boca de Sebastian fue sustituida por algo frío y húmedo.

—Nononono —sollozó Ciel, encogiendo el estómago para escapar de la ruta helada que Sebastian estaba trazando con un cubito de hielo. El muy bastardo lo había cogido de su vaso con té sin que Ciel se diese cuenta…

El cuerpo de Ciel estaba ardiendo en comparación con el hielo, y a medida que este se iba derritiendo, gotitas de agua helada se deslizaban surcando su piel. Cuando la lengua de Sebastian lamió la trayectoria de una de esas gotas, un escalofrío placentero recorrió la espina dorsal del niño. No obstante, a medida que el cubito comenzó a ascender por su pecho, un pánico sin fundamento se apoderó de la mente de Ciel.

—Seb-sebas… no, no, no. No p-puedes hacer eso —balbuceó él, arqueando su espalda en un intento desesperado por esquivar el hielo.

Sebastian dejó escapar una risita apagada.

—¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó, sonriendo divertido ante el creciente nerviosismo del pequeño.

Ciel abrió la boca dispuesto a responder, pero sus argumentos quedaron olvidados en favor del grito ahogado que escapó de su garganta cuando el cubito de hielo alcanzó su destino: un pezón pequeño y rosado.

—¡Nooo! Q-quítalo… —protestó Ciel, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su pezón endurecerse bajo las caricias congeladas que Sebastian le propiciaba.

Justo cuando Ciel creía que sería incapaz de soportar durante un segundo más el entumecimiento placentero que se había apoderado de su tetilla, la boca caliente de Sebastian se cerró alrededor del pequeño botoncito erecto.

—Unnng… —gimió Ciel. El intercambio entre frío y calor era demasiado intenso, y ahora que todos sus nervios se encontraban más sensibles que nunca, la lengua de Sebastian le estaba volviendo loco.

El niño gritó cuando el hielo se desplazó a su otro pezón, frotándolo hasta dejarlo tan duro como su gemelo y tan necesitado de atención que hasta dolía. Por suerte, cuando el cubito terminó de derretirse, Sebastian se apiadó de Ciel y su lengua rodeó el pezón desatendido, mordisqueándolo con suavidad y succionándolo con fuerza a continuación.

Ciel jadeó, intentó pegarle una patada y masculló algo ininteligible —probablemente algún insulto—, y Sebastian acalló sus quejas pellizcando su otro pezón con la mano que tenía libre. En el fondo, era obvio que el crío estaba disfrutando de esto tanto como él…

De pronto, el cuerpo entero de Ciel se tensó, y Sebastian, desconcertado, se detuvo y desvió la mirada hacia la entrepierna del niño. Entonces, una sonrisa que habría hecho sentirse orgulloso a Cheshire se dibujó en los labios del chico.

—Vaya… eso ha sido rápido. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a tocarte donde importa —se burló él, apartándose de Ciel.

—Sebastian, ni una palabra más —amenazó Ciel. Su cara estaba roja como un tomate.

Los ojos de Sebastian se entornaron con malicia y su boca se abrió con lentitud para crear expectación.

—Dos sílabas: pre-coz.

—¡SEBASTIAN!

Y Sebastian soltó una carcajada. Por ahora disfrutaría del resto de la tarde con Ciel, y más tarde, cuando estuviese solo, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para permitir que el peso de sus problemas volviese a recaer sobre él hasta hundirle.

* * *

 **No sé si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos leímos o es solo que me lo parece a mí. En cualquier caso, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. La verdad es que yo no estoy demasiado satisfecha con el resultado final, pero no quería seguir retrasando la actualización.**

 **En cuanto al capítulo... pobre Beast, se preocupa por Ciel sin saber que fue él quién boicoteó su cita con Sebastian xd.**

 **As always, muchas gracias por los comentarios, y espero poder subir (esta vez más pronto) otro capítulo ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo libre (aunque la libertad vaya a durarme poco... estúpidos estudios).**


	14. Si de la velada quieres disfrutar

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la fascinante Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 **Para de esta velada disfrutar, tu bocaza has de cerrar**

El móvil de Sebastian vibró sobre su escritorio y el chico esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, pero no se levantó para mirar el mensaje; ya sabía quién se lo había enviado.

Era sábado, lo que significaba que el lunes se acabaría su periodo de sanción y Sebastian tendría que volver al instituto. Por suerte, las vacaciones de Navidad estaban al caer, y durante ese intervalo Sebastian se libraría de estar rodeado de los imbéciles a los que una vez había considerado sus amigos —o por lo menos sus sirvientes—. Estaba claro que a partir de ahora tendría que usar mano dura con ellos para asegurarse de que nunca más se atreverían a traicionarle.

Provocar su propia expulsión había sido un error. Lo único que había conseguido con ello era causar más revuelo y llamar la atención. Algo así como hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Si tan solo hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada…

Al principio, todas sus redes sociales habían estado atestadas de mensajes, la mayoría de ellos crueles y ofensivos. No obstante, Sebastian había comprobado con mucho gusto que su influencia sobre los demás seguía más o menos intacta. Tras unos cuantas replicas cortantes y elocuentes, la lluvia de mensajes había cesado y ahora todo el mundo parecía haberse olvidado de él y de su dudosa sexualidad; y si Sebastian estaba dispuesto a seguir el consejo de Beast, tan solo tendría que encontrar alguna zorra atolondrada a la que follarse para exterminar cualquier sospecha de raíz.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar y el chico lo contempló desde su cama, pero, una vez más, no hizo ademán de moverse. En su lugar, se recostó sobre su almohada y contempló el estado impoluto de su habitación. Como de costumbre, no había una sola de mota de polvo a la vista y todas sus pertenencias se encontraban ordenadas y colocadas en su sitio. Tal y como debía ser. Nada podía compararse con la limpieza y pulcritud de una habitación en armonía.

Cuando el martes Sebastian regresó a casa después de haber pasado la tarde con Ciel, Tanaka le recibió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, le preguntó que qué le apetecía de cena y rechazó su ayuda en la cocina. Cenaron en silencio. Sebastian recordaba haber estado tenso y a la defensiva, pero Tanaka no sacó el tema hasta que la cena terminó, y entonces lo único que le dijo fue: "No necesito que me des explicaciones. Tu vida es tuya para vivirla como quieras, pero apreciaría que por tu bien no te metas en más líos". No eran las palabras más alentadoras que el anciano le había dedicado, pero podrían haber sido mucho _peores_. Además, a la mañana siguiente la actitud relajada y cordial de su guardián había regresado.

Cuando su móvil vibró por quinta vez consecutiva, Sebastian decidió ser bueno y leer los mensajes de la persona que con tanta insistencia pretendía llamar su atención, también conocida como Ciel. Ayer por la noche, antes de irse a dormir, Sebastian había decidido mantener una caritativa conversación con el niño tan solo para mantenerse entretenido un rato, y Sebastian Michaelis nunca iniciaba una conversación por WhatsApp así porque sí; tan solo la continuaba si eras lo suficientemente importante. Por eso, Ciel debería sentirse halagado.

Desde el martes pasado, Ciel le había hablado todos los días sin descanso, intentando convencerle de volver a quedar con él, aunque solo fuese para prepararle de nuevo la comida. Sebastian, por supuesto, se había negado o le había dado largas.

A veces, cuando se sentía especialmente malvado —o irritado— Sebastian tardaba horas en responder a sus mensajes, sabiendo que su demora tan solo servía para crispar los nervios del crío, y aunque sabía que Ciel estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo —el pequeño tenía un orgullo tan grande como el suyo propio—, humillándose día tras día con el único propósito de pasar más tiempo con él, Sebastian no quería continuar dándole esperanzas. Ir el martes a su casa había sido un error. Ciel había malinterpretado la situación, tomándose la visita inesperada de Sebastian como una señal de que su extraña relación todavía tenía arreglo, pero lo cierto es que no era así. Tal y como estaban las cosas, si Sebastian quería mantener su puesto como el chico más popular del instituto, Ciel tenía que desaparecer de su vida.

Pero no era tan fácil hacerlo como pensarlo.

Ciel era un niño manipulador y algo egoísta, pero también tremendamente solitario. La consciencia de Sebastian estaba atrofiada de usarla tan poco y, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que no podía abandonar a Ciel. No de esa forma, ignorándole sin explicación alguna. No después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Quizás por eso Sebastian había sido incapaz de bloquear su número, y quizás por eso el mayor estaba dispuesto a continuar alentando esta relación kamikaze y auto-destructiva.

Cuando su móvil se encontró de nuevo en su poder, Sebastian lo desbloqueó y sonrió al leer los mensajes. Como no se había molestado en contestar a la última pregunta de Ciel antes de irse a dormir, todos sus mensajes de hoy eran insultos a excepción del último que rezaba: "chúpame un pie."

 **SEBASTIAN_11:12**

 _¿No prefieres que te chupe otra cosa?_

Vale que Sebastian no quisiese deshacerse de Ciel para siempre, pero era evidente que este tipo de mensajes y conversaciones tampoco eran buenas para ninguno de los dos, ya que al final no conducían a ninguna parte. No obstante, Sebastian no podía parar. Tomarle el pelo a Ciel y bromear con él de esta manera era adictivo. Las respuestas del crío casi siempre eran elocuentes —cuando Ciel se quedaba sin algo inteligente que decir lo resolvía enviándole el emoticono de una peineta o de una mierda sonriente—, y Sebastian lo agradecía.

Ciel estaba en línea, y Sebastian esperó pacientemente a que el pequeño le replicase, pero no fue un mensaje lo que recibió, sino una llamada. Esto era nuevo. Al principio Sebastian quiso ignorarla, receloso, pero al final la curiosidad fue más fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad y el chico descolgó la llamada.

—Sebastian. —La voz del niño sonaba demasiado tranquila, lo cual no era una buena señal; de hecho, era altamente probable que estuviese enfadado. Lo mejor sería actuar con cautela.

—Ciel —saludó Sebastian a su vez.

—No me has respondido y estoy cansado de esperar.

—¿Te refieres a la pregunta de anoche? —inquirió Sebastian, fingiendo desconcierto—. Pensaba que te había contestado. Fallo mío. Disculpa.

—¿Y bien? —presionó Ciel.

—¿Y bien qué?

—Se-bas-tian.

Vaya por Dios. Si Ciel comenzaba a separar sílabas es que su paciencia se estaba agotando. No es que a Sebastian le preocupase, pero lidiar con un Ciel cabreado nunca era divertido. Siempre le quedaba la opción de colgarle y olvidarse del asunto, pero la experiencia le había demostrado que el pequeño sería capaz de plantarse en el porche de su casa para exigir respuestas.

—Por última vez, no podemos vernos. Tengo muchos deberes pendientes. —Una mentira piadosa de vez en cuando no hacía daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Qué curioso que digas eso… —comenzó a decir Ciel, y Sebastian se estremeció—. Como el jueves me sentía mejor, decidí acudir al instituto y no te lo vas a creer, pero la profesora Hopkins me buscó para hacerme un par de preguntas sobre un tema bastante interesante.

Sebastian soltó un suspiro pesaroso. Desde que conoció a Ciel, sentía como si hubiese envejecido quince años de golpe.

—Ciel, espera. Te lo puedo explicar…

—No, no, no. Déjame terminar —le pidió el aludido—. Verás, resulta que Nina sentía mucha curiosidad con respecto a la clase de relación que manteníamos. Me contó que te habían expulsado y que una serie de rumores bastante curiosos se habían esparcido por el centro…

—Escúchame solo un segundo, por favor.

—Silencio, todavía no he terminado —ordenó Ciel, y de haber estado presente, Sebastian le habría lanzado el móvil a la cabeza—. El caso es que tu reputación está a salvo, mentí y le dije que apenas nos conocíamos. No parecía muy convencida, pero al final no le quedó más remedio que creerme.

Sebastian quería llorar de la felicidad. Ciel era una persona totalmente imprevisible y de él podías esperarte cualquier cosa, por eso era un alivio saber que en esta ocasión el niño había decidido cubrirle las espaldas.

—No obstante, mi silencio tiene un precio. —La sonrisa malvada de Ciel era palpable en su voz—. Sería una tragedia si ahora me presentase en la clase de Nina para confesarle que todo lo que le conté el otro día no eran más que mentiras que _tú_ me habías obligado a decir, ¿no crees?

Estaba claro que la gente nunca cambiaba. Cría cuervos que te sacarán los ojos. Ciel se había cansado de jugar a ser un niño bueno y paciente, y su naturaleza mezquina había salido a la luz una vez más. Sebastian no se arrepentía de haberle salvado, pero le molestaba el hecho de que Ciel no hubiese aprendido nada de aquella experiencia.

—¿Cuánto pides por tu silencio? —siseó él, apretando el móvil con fuerza. Estaba harto de tanto chantaje, y también estaba un poco harto de Ciel.

—Solo quiero verte. —Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas tan bajito que por un segundo Sebastian creyó haberlas imaginado—. Si no quieres que nos vean juntos por la calle, mi casa sigue sola. No tienes que quedarte mucho rato, pero necesito hablar contigo…

Sebastian se mordió el labio. Después de esta puñalada por la espalda el adolescente no quería compadecerle, pero Ciel sonaba verdaderamente fúnebre y vulnerable. Tan solo con imaginarse al pequeño completamente solo, sentado en una cama demasiado enorme para él y agarrando su móvil con ambas manos mientras un sonrojo nervioso adornaba sus mejillas, Sebastian sentía como todas sus defensas se desmoronaban.

—De acuerdo, en media hora estoy allí. Te prepararé algo de comer y después me marcharé, ¿entendido? Nada de trucos.

—Alto y claro.

 **OoOoO**

Irónicamente, Ciel era su kriptonita; malo para su salud, pero de alguna forma siempre acaba doblegándose ante él. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo se había puesto unos vaqueros y un abrigo, se había armado con un paraguas y había salido a la calle a pesar del mal tiempo solo para satisfacer las exigencias de un crío de trece años. En ocasiones, su vida parecía un chiste malo.

Desde un punto de vista técnico, todavía no llovía, pero era cuestión de tiempo que empezase a diluviar, y con su suerte, las posibilidades de que el chaparrón le pillase cuando todavía estaba a mitad de camino eran altas. No obstante, Sebastian lo consiguió. Veinte minutos más tarde, la casa de Ciel se alzaba frente a él y todavía no le había caído ni una sola gota. Perfecto. Aunque la alegría le duró poco: la puerta de la casa de Ciel estaba abierta de par en par.

Sebastian trató de calmarse. Que la puerta estuviese abierta no tenía por qué significar nada. Ciel podría haberse olvidado de cerrarla con llave o a lo mejor la había dejado abierta a propósito para que Sebastian no tuviese que llamar al timbre cuando llegase. Esas eran explicaciones totalmente válidas, y de no ser por el barullo y los gritos que provenían del interior de la casa, Sebastian habría estado encantado de creérselas.

El mundo en el que Sebastian se había criado era cruel y en ocasiones salvaje, y solo barajear la posibilidad de que Claude o cualquier otra persona se hubiese colado en casa de Ciel para darle una paliza —o algo peor— por su culpa, bastaba para conseguir que se le helase sangre.

Mierda.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Sebastian entró en la laberíntica mansión y corrió cómo alma que lleva el diablo hacia la fuente de todo el alboroto, que casualmente provenía del salón. Sin pensarlo, el chico abrió la puerta de la habitación y… tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le estaban gastando una broma pesada: Sobre el sofá del salón se encontraba Ciel, y sobre Ciel una adorable chica de pelo rubio y rizado, que al oírle llegar se había girado para observarle con unos enormes ojos verdes.

No obstante, esto era la vida real y no una comedia romántica, y se mirase como se mirase la situación era _difícil_ de malinterpretar, porque era evidente que la chica estaba ejerciendo una llave de Judo sobre Ciel, quién con la cara presionada contra los cojines del mueble se retorcía de dolor bajo el cuerpo de la chica, mientras esta le sujetaba el brazo tras la espalda.

Al percatarse de su presencia, los ojos de Ciel parecieron brillar —si de ira o esperanza Sebastian no lo tenía muy claro— y el niño comenzó a contorsionarse y a patalear con renovado vigor.

—¡Sebastian, quítamela de encima! ¡Se ha vuelto loca! —Por desgracia para Ciel, esas palabras solo consiguieron enfurecer más a la chica, que retorció su brazo con fuerza.

—No digas estupideces, Ciel. Tan solo estamos manteniendo una tranquila conversación de prima a primo —Oh, así que solo era su prima. Ahora que Sebastian se fijaba, sí que se parecían un poco. Ambos eran bajitos, delgados y tenían unas facciones bastante femeninas...

Sebastian, presintiendo que se acercaba una nueva discusión —y que Ciel tenía todas las de perder—, carraspeó para llamar la atención del dúo.

—Aunque esta situación me resulte tremendamente entretenida, debo pedirte cordialmente que sueltes a Ciel a riesgo de partirle el brazo. Si el pobre ya es bastante inútil con todos sus huesos intactos, imagínate la terrible desgracia que supondría un húmero roto.

La chica pareció encontrar su petición divertida, porque dejó escapar una risita y aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre Ciel, quién no perdió tiempo en arrastrarse lejos de ella y arrinconarse en una de las esquinas del sillón, dirigiéndole a la muchacha una mirada acusadora.

—Me has hecho daño —le recriminó, y a continuación su mirada recayó sobre Sebastian—. ¿Y tú cómo has entrado aquí?

—La puerta estaba abierta —respondió el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Otra vez, Elizabeth? —Por el tono de voz desquiciado de Ciel, dos cosas eran obvias: 1) el chico estaba furioso y 2) esto era un hecho ocurrente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Elizabeth, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo—. Tenía tantas ganas de verte que se me olvidó cerrarla.

—¿Y si en vez de Sebastian se hubiese colado alguien _todavía_ peor? — Sebastian estaba seguro de que ese comentario debería haberle ofendido.

—Pero al final no ha pasado nada, eres demasiado melodramático —protestó Elizabeth, y entonces su atención se centró en Sebastian—. Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar todo esto, pero Ciel estaba siendo testarudo y necesitaba que alguien le metiese un poco de sentido común en esa cabecita suya tan dura que tiene.

—Eso es mentira… y yo no soy testarudo —se quejó Ciel, pero ni Sebastian ni Elizabeth le prestaron atención.

—Me llamo Elizabeth, aunque puedes llamarme Lizzy —continuó ella—, y como ya habrás averiguado soy la prima de Ciel y también su mejor amiga.

—Autoproclamada mejor amiga, querrás decir —masculló Ciel por lo bajini.

—Encantado de conocerte, Lizzy —replicó Sebastian, regalándole a la chica una sonrisa radiante. ¿Cómo podían compartir la misma sangre dos criaturas tan opuestas?—. Mi nombre es Sebastian y soy…

Esa era una buena pregunta para la que Sebastian no tenía respuesta. ¿Qué era él para Ciel? A juzgar por como el silencio se extendía sin que ninguno de los dos fuese capaz de romperlo, Ciel tampoco debía tenerlo muy claro.

—¿Eres su…? —presionó Elizabeth, que no se había percatado del ambiente tenso que ahora se respiraba entre ambos chicos. Entonces, como si acabase de tener una revelación, los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron y su boca se abrió hasta formar una perfecta "O" —. Ciel, no me digas que él es…

Al ver que Ciel no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba intentado decirle y que su única respuesta era una cara extrañada, la chica se llevó una mano a la frente y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, exasperada. A veces, su primo era un poco _denso_.

—Tú novio, bobo —confesó Elizabeth finalmente.

Tanto los ojos de Ciel como los de Sebastian se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Ciel.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió Sebastian.

Al darse cuenta de que habían hablado al unísono, ambos soltaron una risa forzada.

—No somos… _novios_ —explicó Sebastian cuando el silenció comenzó a volverse incómodo.

—Oh… lo siento mucho —dijo Elizabeth, avergonzada por su metedura de pata. Además, Ciel solo le había contado a ella que era gay —o más bien, la chica había conseguido sonsacárselo tras mucha persuasión—, y tenía miedo de haberle metido en problemas por culpa de su impulsividad. Aunque sinceramente, no sabía porque su primo se esforzaba tanto en ocultar su sexualidad al resto de la familia, después de todo, lo único que diferenciaba a una persona homosexual de una heterosexual era por _donde_ te lo metían y el _que_ te metían—. No sé cómo de mal os sentará que diga os esto, pero hacéis buena pareja, y como ninguno de los dos decía nada, bueno… he supuesto que seríais… novios.

—¿Podrías dejas de repetir esa palabra? Solo somosamigos —siseó Ciel, esbozando una sonrisa tensa.

—Bueno, supongo que de todos modos Sebastian es demasiado mayor para ti —bromeó ella, intentando romper el hielo, y justo cuando Elizabeth creía que no podría seguir aguantando ni un minuto más la incomodidad de la situación, Cronos, dios todopoderoso del tiempo, quiso bendecirla con su ayuda y la campana del reloj rojo que colgaba de la pared sonó anunciando que eran las doce. Elizabeth suspiró aliviada—. Vaya, parece que se me ha hecho un poco tarde. Supongo que deberíamos ir despidiéndonos.

La chica se acercó a Ciel para envolverle en un abrazo sofocante y después le dirigió una última sonrisa a Sebastian.

—No olvides lo de esta noche, Ciel —le recordó ella justo antes de salir por la puerta—. Oh, y tráete también a Sebastian.

—¡No he dicho que vaya a ir! —gritó Ciel, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Elizabeth se había marchado y había cerrado la puerta de la entrada con un sonoro portazo.

—Es una chica energética —comentó Sebastian, dejando escapar una sonrisa divertida—, y muy guapa. Si fuese un niño heterosexual de catorce años habría intentado cogerla de la mano.

Ciel chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, aunque era evidente que también estaba sonriendo.

—Por mí puedes quedártela.

—No digas eso, hoy en día quedan pocas chicas como ella —le regañó Sebastian, y era cierto. La mayoría de las adolescentes con las que Sebastian se juntaba eran falsas y artificiales; es decir, no tenían nada que ver con Lizzy. Claro que eso bien podría arreglarse si Sebastian estuviese dispuesto a relacionarse con todo tipo de gente y no solo con un selecto grupo de víboras traidoras…

—Cualquiera diría que te gusta… —gruñó Ciel, y entonces esbozó una sonrisa retorcida—. Aunque supongo que no tengo de qué preocuparme. Después de todo, ambos sabemos de sobra que Lizzy carece de los atributos necesarios para satisfacer tu exquisito paladar sexual.

—Con el tamaño de los tuyos tampoco te creas que me quedo muy satisfecho —contraatacó Sebastian—. Y dime, ¿qué se supone que ocurre esta noche y por qué estoy invitado a acompañarte?

La sonrisa de Ciel fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido.

—Mi tía ha pensado que sería una idea fantástica llevar a cabo una cena en familia esta noche para celebrar que mi primo Edward ha regresado de América. Algo así como una especie de bienvenida —explicó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. La verdad es que para Sebastian era un alivio saber que el niño tenía más familia a parte de la esquiva tía con la que compartía esta mansión.

—Comprendo —dijo Sebastian.

—Pero no es necesario que vengas si no quieres —se apresuró a tranquilizarle Ciel; parecía nervioso—. De hecho, es mejor que _no_ vengas. Te retiro la invitación.

—No puedes retirarme la invitación —replicó Sebastian—. ¿Y por qué no debería ir? Fuiste tú quien no hace mucho se presentó en mi casa sin avisar y conoció a mi guardián. Creo que es lo justo que yo también conozca a tu familia. —En realidad, Sebastian no tenía ningún interés en los familiares de Ciel, pero le gustaba tomarle el pelo al pequeño y contemplar su cara de desesperación.

—No lo entiendes, mi tía Frances está loca —le avisó Ciel, intentando persuadirle.

—No puede ser peor que tú —contestó Sebastian sin ninguna consideración, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Ciel. No obstante, Sebastian no iba a ceder. Esta vez no. El destino le presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para inflarle las pelotas a Ciel y de darle a probar un poco de su propia medicina, y él no la iba a desaprovechar.

 **OoOoO**

Ciel le había explicado con brevedad que no tenía mucho trato con sus tíos. Se veían de vez en cuando. Normalmente cuando no quedaba más remedio. ¿La razón? Su tía Angelina no se llevaba demasiado bien con la parte paterna de su familia. Sin embargo y aunque se viesen poco, Elizabeth y él habían mantenido intacta su amistad a lo largo de los años gracias a la persistencia de la chica.

Después de mucho meditarlo, Sebastian había decidido ponerse unos vaqueros, una camisa sin corbata y una americana. Casual pero formal. De esa forma, el chico iría preparado para cualquier situación. No conocía a la familia de Ciel y tampoco sabía cómo de seria iba a ser esta cena, y meter la pata por culpa de su indumentaria no entraba dentro de sus planes.

Al parecer, Ciel no bromeaba cuando dijo que a las siete en punto pasaría un coche a recogerle. ¿Cuánta pasta tendrían los tíos de Ciel si podían permitirse un chófer? Dentro del vehículo le esperaba Ciel, quién había decidido castigar su osadía ignorándole y haciendo pucheros —aunque Sebastian estaba seguro de que lo último era accidental—. El niño iba vestido con un traje negro bastante elegante y el pelo repeinado hacía atrás.

El coche condujo en silencio durante al menos media hora, y cuando se detuvo se encontraban en la otra punta de la ciudad, en frente de una casa perteneciente a un barrio rico. Sebastian bajó del coche seguido de Ciel, que todavía no había pronunciado su primera palabra de la noche. Durante unos instantes, el chico estuvo tentado de hacer las paces con el pequeño, pero perdió la oportunidad cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y Elizabeth salió a recibirles.

—¡Sebastian, has venido! —exclamó ella, corriendo a abrazarle, sin duda demasiado feliz como para estar recibiendo a una persona que conocía de cinco minutos. Entonces, Sebastian lo comprendió. Solo le hizo falta fijarse en la mirada esperanzada que portaba la chica para darse cuenta. Elizabeth estaba interesada en él. Por eso le había invitado. La pobre pensaba que, si no era el novio de Ciel, obviamente tenía que ser heterosexual. Pues se iba a llevar un chasco…

Al ver que las atenciones de Elizabeth hacia su persona no estaban ayudando en nada a mejorar el humor de Ciel, Sebastian trató de poner un poco de distancia entre la muchacha y él.

—No podía rechazar tu invitación —le dijo él amablemente, y después, decidiendo tantear el terreno añadió—. Además, tu primo no ha parado de suplicarme que le acompañase.

—Oh, Ciel, eso es adorable. Me alegra que hayas encontrado un amigo tan bueno como Sebastian —dijo ella, y podía notarse que sus palabras eran genuinas. Elizabeth quería a Ciel.

—Deberíamos ir entrando —anunció Ciel, y Sebastian se sorprendió al comprobar que su voz no sonaba enfadada ni irritada, tan solo destilaba indiferencia.

Cuando entraron en la casa, grande y opulenta, fueron recibidos por el famoso Edward y los tíos de Ciel: Frances y Alexis Midford. Una pareja encantadora y elitista. Maravilloso. Sebastian no tardó mucho en averiguar porque Ciel quería mantenerle alejado de su familia a toda costa…

—Así que este es el famoso Sebastian del que tanto me ha hablado Elizabeth. Al parecer le has causado una muy buena impresión a mi hija, y supongo que ahora averiguaremos porque —dijo Frances, y Sebastian no pudo evitar pensar que para ser una mujer de apariencia tan estirada estaba siendo un _pelín_ maleducada—. ¿No crees que llevas el pelo un poco largo y descuidado, querido? —le preguntó y… ¿era un peine eso que tenía en la mano? Hace un segundo eso no estaba ahí. ¡¿De dónde diantres lo había sacado?!

Antes de que la mujer pudiese acercársele esgrimiendo dicho peine, Elizabeth intervino para salvar el día —o al menos su peinado—:

—A mí me gusta su pelo. —Dos cosas ocurrieron a continuación: Ciel se giró para dirigirle una mirada fulminante a su prima y Edward, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado e impasible, se giró para dirigirle una mirada asesina a Sebastian.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir pasando al comedor —propuso Alexis, no sin cierto nerviosismo, ojeando a su mujer por el rabillo del ojo. A continuación, se acercó a Sebastian para estrecharle la mano—. Encantado de conocerte, Sebastian.

—Igualmente, señor —respondió él.

—Puedes llamarme Alexis. Me alegro de que mi sobrino nos haya presentado por fin a uno de sus amigos —le contestó el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa cálida y sincera. Sebastian casi suspiró de alivio, por fin alguien normal…

Al principio, la cena transcurrió en un silencio incómodo. Elizabeth había agarrado a Sebastian del brazo y le había arrastrado hasta la mesa, donde no le había quedado más remedio que tomar asiento junto a ella. Ciel había intentado sentarse a su otro costado, pero Edward se le había adelantado con una velocidad pasmosa, apalancándose en la silla y clavando sobre Sebastian un par de ojos hostiles y recelosos. Sebastian tenía el presentimiento de que acababa de hacer un nuevo enemigo.

Edward rallaba la paranoia cuando se trataba de mantener bien custodiada la castidad de su hermanita. Lo más probable es que le viese como a un peligroso depredador sexual esperando el momento oportuno para hincarle el diente a la pobre e inocente Elizabeth. Lástima que Sebastian estuviese más interesado en hincarle el diente a él…

Después estaba Ciel. Tras haber fracasado su plan de permanecer cerca de Sebastian, el niño se había sentado frente a él, y por la expresión que portaba su rostro, no parecía muy contento. La verdad es que Sebastian tampoco lo estaba. Si le daban a elegir entre sentarse con Ciel o sentarse con una chica hiperactiva y su hermano con complejo de lolita, Sebastian se quedaba con Ciel; más valía mal conocido que bueno por conocer.

Junto a Ciel se había sentado Frances, que tras haber examinado meticulosamente el atuendo de su sobrino, ahora se dedicaba a observarle a él con una mezcla entre disgusto y reproche, como si la mera presencia de Sebastian bastase para arruinar el ambiente elegante de la habitación. Estúpida harpía…

Por fin, presidiendo la mesa se encontraba Alexis, que había adoptado su rol como el cabeza de familia. Menudo panorama tan encantadoramente tradicional. En realidad, el hombre parecía majo, de carácter afable y, sobretodo, fácil de controlar… Ahora Sebastian comprendía porque él y su mujer hacían tan buena pareja.

No obstante, de todos los presentes quién más le estaba tocando las narices era Edward. El chico —seguramente un año más joven que él— había acercado su silla a la de Sebastian para tenerle más cerca y, por lo tanto, más vigilado; al parecer no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba respetar el espacio vital de los demás. Sebastian chirrió los dientes. Ni siquiera era su culpa que Elizabeth estuviese coladita por él.

Pero si Edward quería jugar, jugarían.

Sebastian conocía a los chicos como Edward. Después de todo, se había tirado a muchos como él. La mayoría parecían duros por fuera, pero eran unos blanditos por dentro —literalmente hablando—. Pero lo más importante es que todos eran heterosexuales… o eso decían ellos.

La terminología que Sebastian solía utilizar era "heterosexual curioso", chicos cuya sexualidad pivotaba entre ambos bandos, ansiando enterrar la cara entre un par de tetitas suaves y femeninas, pero sin rechazar del todo la idea de tener una polla metida en el culo. Sí. Sebastian los conocía _muy_ bien. Se había llevado a muchos de ellos a su acera de manera definitiva. Con Edward, quién le había llamado la atención desde el inicio de la velada, no sería diferente.

Olvidándose momentáneamente de que Ciel se encontraba en la misma habitación que él, Sebastian se puso manos a la obra. ¿Estaba realmente interesado en Edward? Por supuesto que no. Solo quería ponerle a prueba, confundirle y divertirse a su costa un ratito. Nada más.

Todo comenzó de manera inocente. Algún roce fortuito por aquí y por allá, alguna mirada traviesa, de vez en cuando un comentario con doble sentido astutamente disfrazado… Lo mejor es que seducir al irritante primito de Ciel estaba resultando una tarea muy sencilla. No habían llegado ni a los postres y el chico ya estaba todo sonrojado. Además, nadie en la habitación se había dado cuenta de nada, nadie excepto…

Sebastian soltó un siseo cuando el pie descalzo de Ciel se frotó contra su entrepierna. Por suerte, Elizabeth estaba ocupada charlando con su padre y Edward, después del suplicio que le había hecho padecer, ya no se atrevía ni a mirarle. Por supuesto, con el riesgo constante de ser pillado y con el diminuto pie de Ciel —quién fingía escuchar con educada atención la anécdota que su tía estaba relatando— restregándose sin descanso contra su polla, Sebastian hizo lo único que podía hacer en una situación como a aquella: se puso erecto.

El pie de Ciel era pequeño. Sus dedos largos y esbeltos, y cuando estos estrujaron la cabeza de su miembro, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sebastian casi podía sentir las primeras gotitas de pre-semen humedeciendo su ropa interior. Provocar la ira de Ciel no había sido un movimiento muy inteligente, pero ya que iba a ser castigado, Sebastian se encargaría de disfrutar su castigo al máximo. O quizás habría podido disfrutarlo si Lizzy no se hubiese entrometido…

—Sebastian, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó ella, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro—. No tienes buena cara.

Sebastian intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca, así que se llevó un vaso de agua a los labios y pegó unos cuantos sorbitos, temeroso. Sabía qué en cualquier momento, Ciel podía obligarle a escupir toda el agua con un simple movimiento de su tobillo. Sin embargo, era obvio que Ciel no quería que les pillasen. No sería bueno para ninguno de los dos. Sebastian terminó de beber y Ciel palpó su escroto a través de sus pantalones.

—Y dinos, Sebastian, ¿de qué conoces a mi sobrino? —le preguntó Frances, cortándole con su mirada afilada.

—D-del instituto. —Sebastian cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, tratando de recomponerse. Mantener la cabeza despejada mientras el pie de Ciel continuaba haciendo travesuras era difícil, pero si se concentraba podía lograrlo—. Me encargaron darle un par de clases para ayudarle a mejorar en algunas asignaturas —mintió él.

La sonrisa de Frances era falsa, y al escuchar sus palabras se crispó ligeramente.

—Clases de refuerzo —escupió ella, como si el simple hecho de pronunciar aquel nombre le dejase mal sabor de boca—. No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende.

El pie de Ciel se detuvo durante una milésima de segundo, luego continuó masturbándole. Sebastian se retorció un poco en su asiento e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Por la mirada que le dirigió Alexis, había sacado un tema tabú.

—¿Tienes pensado ya a qué te vas a dedicar o a qué universidad vas a ir? —inquirió Frances, y Sebastian pudo notar cierto escepticismo en su voz. Ya no quedaban dudas, estaba tratando con una bruja a la que le hacía falta una buena quemadura.

—De hecho, sí —replicó Sebastian, irguiéndose un poco en su asiento y tratando de ignorar por todos los medios como los deditos de Ciel se paseaban por su polla, trazándola con mimo y volviéndole loco—. Tengo una media de matrículas, así que elegir universidad no será problema. Había pensado en Oxford, pero me temo que aún no he decidido que voy a estudiar. Tengo _tantas_ posibilidades abiertas ante mí que no sé por cual decantarme.

El rostro de la mujer cambió de golpe y Sebastian disfrutó cada instante de ello. Frances ya no le miraba por encima del hombro con desprecio y superioridad. No. Ahora le miraba con respeto. No con admiración, eso sería demasiado para una mujer tan frívola como ella, pero al menos se había ganado su respeto. Sin embargo, Sebastian no podría haber anticipado que sus palabras se convertirían en el desencadenante que arruinaría esta cena familiar.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Ciel cuando este soltó una carcajada. El niño automáticamente se tapó la boca, pero era demasiado tarde. Sebastian, mientras hablaba, había deslizado sus manos disimuladamente debajo de la mesa para darle una lección. En cuanto el pequeño había bajado la guardia, una de sus manos había sujetado con fuerza su tobillo y la otra había empezado a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad hasta que Ciel no había podido aguantar más las ganas de reír. Si Sebastian hubiese sabido los problemas que acarrearían su pequeña venganza, jamás la habría llevado a cabo.

—¡¿Te parece gracioso?! —rugió Frances.

Sebastian contempló estupefacto como las pupilas de Ciel se dilataban a causa del terror y como el crío se apresuraba a abrir la boca para excusarse, pero era demasiado tarde. Sebastian soltó el pie de Ciel y Frances se levantó de su silla, dirigiéndole una mirada asqueada a su sobrino.

—¿Has oído, Ciel? —Su voz sonaba fría como el hielo, y todos los presentes guardaron silencio—. A este chico le espera un futuro brillante. Tiene matrículas. ¿Qué tienes tú en cambio? Ah, sí… clases de refuerzo.

Con los puños sobre la mesa, Ciel apretó la mandíbula y le sostuvo la mirada a su tía. Incluso asustado, Ciel nunca huía de una pelea.

—Yo…

Pero su tía no pretendía que esto fuese un diálogo, y la mujer ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de defenderse antes de interrumpirle.

—¿Cuántas te han quedado esta vez? La última vez que tuve la desgracia de hablar con Angelina, habías suspendido cinco. Estabas a punto de repetir curso.

Sebastian no lo pudo evitar y su mirada sorprendida se cruzó con la de Ciel, que al contemplar su reacción bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Cuando se conocieron por primera vez, Ciel había demostrado ser un muchacho sagaz y calculador, de mente afilada, por eso Sebastian había creído durante todo este tiempo que esa inteligencia se aplicaba también a sus estudios.

—Lizzy es campeona estatal de esgrima y Edward está estudiando con una beca en Stanford.

—Mamá, por favor… —trató de calmarla Elizabeth, desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Cariño, creó que ya es suficiente —murmuró Alexis, mientras que Edward apartó la mirada, no queriendo presenciar cómo su madre apaleaba a su primo pequeño como si de un perro callejero se tratase. Aunque no se llevaban bien del todo, eran familia y de pequeños habían jugado juntos.

Lo peor de todo esto, sin embargo, era Ciel. Sebastian no podía imaginarse que le habría hecho esta mujer para inspirarle semejante miedo, porque Ciel no era el tipo de persona que se quedaba callada mientras otra le insultaba. Que no respondiese o intentase luchar decía mucho de la relación que compartían tía y sobrino.

Ciel tenía la cabeza gacha, y aunque trataba de disimularlo, sus hombros temblaban de vez en cuanto. Sebastian sabía que no estaba llorando. Ciel no lloraría. No delante de ellos. Lo más seguro es que esos temblores se debiesen a la ira o a la impotencia. Sebastian tenía muy claro lo que iba a pasar a continuación: por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, el pequeño permitiría que Frances le juzgase y le humillase. Después regresaría a esa estúpida mansión roja para quedarse solo una vez más, aislado del resto del mundo, sin nadie a quién acudir, acompañado solamente por el peso que estas palabras dejarían sobre sus hombros. Pero Sebastian no lo iba a permitir. No sabía si este era un escenario recurrente en las cenas familiares de los Midford y por eso Ciel no quería venir desde un principio, pero el chico sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ensucias el apellido de los Phantomhive. Con tu edad, tu padre era un estudiante brillante que nunca supuso un estorbo y una vergüenza para su familia —continuaba la mujer—. Creo que su único error en la vida fue elegir a la mujer equivocada. En cambio, tú…

—En cambio, Ciel es un chico maduro, elocuente, sagaz y muy perseverante —dijo Sebastian, cortando el sermón de Frances ante la estupefacción de todos los presentes—. Y déjeme decirla que todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando. Las malas notas no son una vergüenza, en cambio su comportamiento sí que lo es. Aunque usted no quiera verlo, tiene un sobrino admirable, y espero que algún día sea capaz de percibir su propia ignorancia antes de resaltar la de los demás. Por último, pero no menos importante, le aseguro que a diferencia de su padre, Ciel tiene un gusto excelente a la hora de elegir compañeros que llevarse a la cama.

El silencio de la habitación fue roto únicamente por el sonido de un tenedor estrellándose contra un plato. La tensión que reinaba en el ambiente podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

—No hace falta que seas amable con él —masculló Frances, y de no ser un invitado, Sebastian estaba seguro de que habría empezado a gritarle a él también—. La indulgencia solo trae debilidad.

—Le puedo asegurar que la amabilidad no es una de mis virtudes —recitó Sebastian, implacable. A continuación, se levantó de la mesa con una gracilidad digna del mejor bailarín de ballet—. Si nos disculpan, me duele un poco el estómago. La comida estaba deliciosa y siento mucho no poder quedarme al postre. Si no les importa, Ciel me acompañará a la calle. Quizás tomando un poco de aire fresco se me pasará.

Comprendiendo que Sebastian le había lanzado un salvavidas, Ciel asintió y dejó que Sebastian le guiase al pasillo, lejos de las miradas atónitas de sus familiares.

Una vez en la calle, Sebastian exhaló una bocanada de aire que había estado conteniendo y le dirigió una mirada rápida a Ciel para comprobar su estado. El rostro del niño permanecía impasible, y Sebastian no sabía si considerarlo una buena señal.

—Venga, nos vamos —dijo él, cogiendo la mano de Ciel con suavidad, pero con determinación.

—No puedo —replicó Ciel, soltando su mano—. No tenías porqué defenderme. Si mis tías hablan y Angelina se entera de esto me va a matar. Así que, si me disculpas, ahora tengo que volver y disculparme. Será mejor que te vayas.

—No.

El ceño de Ciel se frunció, sus músculos se tensaron y su mirada adoptó un aire defensivo que a estas alturas Sebastian conocía muy bien. Ciel estaba enfadado, estresado y tenía _muchas_ ganas de discutir. De un momento a otro empezaría a gritarle y pagaría su frustración con él, pero Sebastian estaba cansado de esa actitud.

—No voy a dejar que vuelvas ahí dentro para que te insulten y te degraden. Sé que no soy nada y que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, pero no voy a permitir que nadie más que yo te falte al respeto —le dijo Sebastian, esbozando una sonrisa juguetona—. No me importan tus notas, que no seas bueno en los deportes o que no te espere un futuro brillante, Ciel.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo —bufó Ciel, apartando la mirada—. Eres Sebastian Michaelis, el chico más guay del instituto, el que está más bueno y el que mejores notas tiene. Nadie puede competir contra ti y podrías tener a cualquiera a tus pies.

—Y, aún así, estoy aquí contigo y soy yo el que está a tus pies —le recordó Sebastian—. Admito que solo acepté acompañarte esta noche para fastidiarte, pero no me arrepiento de haber venido. No todo ha sido malo, la comida estaba rica y Lizzy sigue siendo un encanto —trató de bromear él.

Ciel soltó una risita, pero sonaba rota y apagada.

—Yo… tengo que volver —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Sin embargo, el crío no opuso resistencia cuando Sebastian sujetó su muñeca.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte conmigo. Que le den a tu familia. —Sebastian tiro de su brazo con suavidad y le acercó a él antes de continuar—. El Ciel que me gusta no obedece órdenes, es insolente, a veces infantil y muy rebelde. Además… —Sus manos se hundieron en los cabellos del pequeño y los revolvieron—, no lleva peinados repipis y tiene una lengua viperina que algún día le va a traer muchos problemas…

Sebastian podía sentir la respiración temblorosa de Ciel, podía sentir como sus manitas se agarraban con fuerza a las solapas de su camisa y como su corazón revoloteaba agitado contra su propio pecho. Cuando sus labios se rozaron despacio, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió. Fue un beso tierno y dulce, efímero, e incluso más íntimo que aquel beso fue la sonrisa cómplice que compartieron a continuación.

—¿Listo para irnos a casa? —le preguntó Sebastian, apoyando su frente contra la de Ciel.

—Sebastian, estamos en la otra punta de la ciudad. Si vamos a pie tardaremos más de una hora.

—Pues daremos un paseo.

—Sebastian.

—¿Qué?

—No tengo zapato. —Era cierto, el pie de Ciel —presuntamente el que había utilizado para meneársela en la cena— estaba descalzo, ni siquiera llevaba puesto un triste calcetín.

Sebastian soltó un suspiro.

—… Sube —le ordenó finalmente, agachándose para que Ciel pudiese alcanzar su espalda sin problemas.

De un salto, Ciel se subió a su espalda más feliz que unas castañuelas, abrazando su cuello —y ahogando a Sebastian en el proceso— para después clavarle los talones en las caderas, como si Sebastian fuese un caballo al que hiciese falta espolear.

Sí, definitivamente iba a ser un _laaaaargo_ camino de vuelta. Por lo menos para Sebastian…

* * *

 **Vale, lo sé, he tardado mucho en escribir este capítulo. Pero mirarlo por el lado positivo, es el más largo hasta el momento (más de 7000 palabras, me siento orgullosa). Además, Sebastian POR FIN ha sido sincero con sus sentimientos. Ya era hora, ejem.**

 **La verdad es que Ciel es un chico inteligente y yo creo que en otras circunstancias sería un buen estudiante, pero mi lógica es que si no tiene nada ni nadie que le motive a estudiar, entonces Ciel pasaría de hacerlo. Oh, y en realidad me gusta Frances como personaje (sobretodo porque es la única en el manga capaz de infundirle temor a Sebastian xd).  
**

 **Ahora sí que sí, creo que con uno o dos capítulos más le pondré punto y final a ese fanfic. Buuuut, para ello necesito vuestros reviews, mis bellos y _pacientes_ lectores. Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones con respecto al curso de la historia. Y continuaré el fic cuando pase la selectividad, a ver si me da tiempo a acabarlo antes de irme de vacaciones.**

 **Finally, muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis, sin vosotros esta historia no sería posible.**


	15. De besos, razones y también discusiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la grandiosa Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **De besos, razones y también discusiones**

Cuerpos colisionando. Pieles empapadas en sudor deslizándose y creando una fricción deliciosa. Un aliento cálido erizando el vello de una nuca expuesta. Una embestida. Una mordida. Chupetones, gemidos y arañazos.

El aire de la habitación se había condensado con el calor y olor a sexo creando una fragancia obscena y embriagadora al mismo tiempo.

Un gemido agudo resonó por toda la estancia, justo antes de que una mano tapase con rudeza la boca del culpable, introduciendo unos dedos largos y huesudos en la húmeda cavidad, untándolos de saliva.

—E-espera… no tan fuerte —Era una súplica inútil, sin embargo.

El ritmo de las embestidas se intensificó, los jadeos aumentaron hasta convertirse en gemidos y los gemidos en gruñidos. Y entonces, hincando las uñas en las caderas de Alois, Claude se corrió.

Alois todavía no había llegado —a juzgar por como su pene continuaba húmedo y duro como una roca—, pero no iba a quejarse. Tampoco protestó cuando Claude salió de su interior y le aparto de un empujón, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces contra la cama.

—Podrías ser un poco más suave conmigo la próxima vez —sugirió él, haciendo una mueca cuando al intentar incorporarse el dolor se lo impidió.

—Podría ser muchas cosas —respondió Claude, ambiguo y desinteresado. El chico se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa y la de Alois, que previamente había sido esparcida por el suelo de su cuarto.

Alois suspiró cuando Claude le lanzó su ropa a la cara y lentamente comenzó a vestirse.

—Date prisa, Hannah vendrá en menos de media hora, y si te pilla aquí harán falta más que un par de hostias para cerrarla la boca —gruño Claude, sujetando los cabellos rubios de Alois y zarandeando su cabeza con violencia.

—Ughh… ¡Ay! ¡Vale, ya voy! —siseó Alois, luchando por escapar de las garras de Claude. Hoy el mayor parecía estar de peor humor que de costumbre.

Su pequeña "cita secreta" parecía estar llegando a su fin. Claude había bebido, después le había follado hasta hacerle llorar lágrimas de dolor y ahora le echaba de su casa. Estupendo. Quizás la autoestima de una persona corriente habría quedado destrozada tras una sesión como aquella, pero Alois ya estaba acostumbrado. Haría lo que fuese por Claude… aunque los sentimientos no fuesen recíprocos.

Justo cuando el rubio iba a abrir la puerta, la voz de Claude le detuvo y provocó que un escalofrío recorriese su espina dorsal.

—Sé lo que hiciste —le informó, y Alois tragó saliva.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, mierdecilla. Fuiste tú quién robó el móvil de Sebastian de mi taquilla y se encargó de eliminar todas las pruebas que lo incriminaban, ¿verdad?

Alois apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Claude. Quizás su estampa habría quedado mucho más amenazante si no le temblasen las piernas.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? —preguntó desafiante—. ¿Vas a descargar en mí tus frustraciones como haces siempre? ¿Me golpearás porque ya no tienes nada con lo que chantajear a Sebastian? ¿O quizás lo que más te molesta es que tengas que reducirte a follar conmigo porque no puedes follar con él?

Claude avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta posicionarse justo en frente de Alois, y Alois cerró los ojos con fuerza preparándose para recibir un supremo puñetazo. Pero en vez de un puño, lo único que golpeó su rostro fue la voz fría y cruel de Claude.

—No sabía que la gente sin integridad estuviese capacitada para defender la dignidad de los demás. Métete en tus asuntos, Alois. No eres más que una puta para mí. Estás tan necesitado de un buen polvo que abrirías las piernas para cualquiera.

—Eso no es cierto —masculló Alois, y muy a su pesar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No obstante, la pelea se había desencadenado y Alois no quería ser el único que saliese de allí con el corazón roto—. Aunque puede que tengas razón. Quizás yo no valga nada, pero ante los ojos de Sebastian, tú vales tanto o menos que yo. Incluso un niño de trece años ha conseguido más avances con él en unos meses que tú en años. Y a Ciel ni quiera le ha hecho falta lamerle el culo… por lo menos no en sentido figurado.

Alois supo que había hablado de más cuando el dorso de una mano se estrelló contra su mejilla.

—De no ser porque Hannah está al caer, ten por seguro que te habría matado. Lárgate de mi casa. Ya ajustaremos cuentas.

Alois no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces y sin despedirse salió corriendo de la casa a trompicones, derribando una mesita con un jarrón en su huida apresurada.

Tras haberse cerrado con un portazo la puerta de la entrada, Claude dejó escapar un suspiro. Alois sabía demasiado, así que tendría que encargarse de él, pero por ahora su principal objetivo era Ciel. Ese niño había demostrado ser un dolor de muelas, y mientras siguiese formando parte de la ecuación, Sebastian permanecería fuera de su alcance.

Ahora que su principal baza había desaparecido —mantener a Sebastian calladito y obediente a través del chantaje—, Claude tendría que tomar medidas _más_ drásticas.

Todo había comenzado cuando Sebastian y él se conocieron. Inmediatamente, Claude se había enamorado de él y de la perfección que representaba Sebastian Michaelis como individuo, pero su falta de seguridad en aquella época y el paso del tiempo habían jugado en su contra. Claude no podía atravesar la barrera de mejores amigos —aunque sabía que Sebastian ni siquiera le consideraba un amigo como tal—, y de haber podido, Sebastian jamás habría querido nada con él.

Amenazarle con revelar sus verdaderas inclinaciones sexuales y la sospechosa relación que mantenía con Ciel era su oportunidad. Podría haber chantajeado a Sebastian; haber acallado los rumores a cambio de que Sebastian aceptase pertenecerle solo a él, pero por culpa de Alois sus planes se habían torcido. Estúpida zorra rubia.

De todos modos, si Sebastian no iba a ser suyo, no sería de nadie.

 **OoOoO**

Era tarde cuando Sebastian se detuvo en frente del porche de Ciel, sudado y exhausto.

—Está bien, se acabó el viaje —anunció él, intentando sacudirse a Ciel de encima.

Por toda respuesta, las piernas del niño apresaron con más fuerza su cintura.

—¿Tan pronto? Todavía no te he montado de mi forma favorita —le susurró Ciel al oído. Para Sebastian seguía siendo un misterio como alguien con tan poca experiencia en el ámbito coital podía soltar semejantes burradas y quedarse tan pancho.

Sebastian decidió que, por una vez, en vez de dejar que su frustración y agotamiento hablasen por él, sería paciente con Ciel.

—Suena tentador, pero creo que por el momento me encargaré de mantenerte puro y _virgen._ —Aunque lo de puro era relativo.

—Pero has dicho que me querías —replicó Ciel, enterrando la cara en el cuello de mayor e inspirando su olor.

—Que me _gustabas_ —le corrigió Sebastian.

—Entonces haz honor a tus palabras, abre la puerta de mi casa y súbeme a mi habitación —le exigió Ciel, sonriendo contra su nuca.

—Eres insufrible —le informó Sebastian. No obstante, el chico obedeció y aceptó las llaves que Ciel se había sacado del bolsillo y que ahora le tendía.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió y Sebastian la cerró de nuevo empujándola con el pie. A continuación, el chico comenzó a subir las escaleras intentando por todos los medios mantener su respiración acompasada. Lo único que le faltaba era ponerse a jadear y proporcionarle a Ciel otro motivo más para reírse de él.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto indicado, Sebastian se acercó a la cama de Ciel y le dejó caer, no sin cierta brusquedad, sobre ella, disfrutando del gritito indignado que el pequeño dejó escapar.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Ciel, incorporándose y alzando una mano en su dirección.

Sebastian, que había empezado a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo.

—¿Vas a irte ya? —Sebastian estaba seguro de que ni el propio Ciel se había dado cuenta de lo desesperada y vulnerable que sonaba su voz.

—A menos que quieras echarme, no. Solo iba a llamar a Tanaka para avisarle de que hoy dormiré fuera.

Ciel suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, rebotando.

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes.

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. En realidad, era increíble como una persona tan pequeña podía inspirar sentimientos tan contradictorios en él. Por un lado, Sebastian quería abrazar a Ciel y no soltarle nunca más, sin embargo, la parte dominante de su cerebro le aconsejaba estrangular al mocoso de una vez por todas y librarse así de futuros dolores de cabeza.

—Seré rápido.

Al volver de hacer la llamada, Sebastian entró con miedo en la habitación; de alguna forma, esperaba encontrarse a Ciel desnudo y practicando poses sexys sobre la cama. Por eso se sorprendió al comprobar que el crío se había quedado dormido y a medio camino de desvestirse.

La fatiga emocional que Ciel portaba consigo debía ser inmensa si diez minutos habían sido suficientes para dejarle noqueado en el colchón. En fin, que se le iba a hacer. Sebastian se quitó la americana, su camisa y se desabrochó los zapatos. Aquel día cuando tuvo que cederle su cama a Ciel y dormir en el sillón, el adolescente estuvo a punto de desarrollar un caso grave de escoliosis. No iba a cometer el mismo error. Sebastian se arriesgaría a ser violado y dormiría en la misma cama con Ciel. Además —y aunque a estas alturas debería conocerse el camino de memoria—, el chico no estaba seguro de conocer el camino que llevaba desde el cuarto de Ciel hasta el salón…

No obstante, a medida que se acercaba a la cama donde yacía inmóvil la figura de Ciel, Sebastian cayó en la cuenta de que algo iba mal. Su respiración se había acelerado y cada vez que su mirada recaía sobre los labios entreabiertos del niño, su propia boca se secaba y una necesidad acuciante de besarle se apoderaba de él, y pensándolo con detenimiento… ¿por qué no podía hacerlo? Ciel estaba frito. Ni siquiera se iba a enterar. Si Sebastian iba a darle un beso, este sería el momento ideal.

Decidiéndose por fin, Sebastian se agachó hasta que las respiraciones de ambos se entremezclaron y presionó sus labios contra los de Ciel, quién inmediatamente respondió al beso y envolvió sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian. Aunque no duro mucho, el beso fue tierno y dulce.

—Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad? —dijo Sebastian tras separarse, hablando contra los labios del pequeño.

—Considera esto un experimento social que, por cierto, has fallado. Mira que aprovecharte de un pobre niño huérfano, dormido e indefenso…

—En mi defensa —comenzó a decir Sebastian, sentándose en el borde de la cama y arrastrando a Ciel con él, de forma que el crío quedase sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo—, tú no estabas ni dormido ni mucho menos indefenso.

Esta vez, cuando Ciel se inclinó hacia delante, Sebastian captó la indirecta y sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse. Los labios de Ciel eran delicados y suaves, y Sebastian sabía que no haría falta demasiado para dejarlos rojos e hinchados, justo como a él le gustaba.

Al separarse, Sebastian mordió el labio inferior de Ciel y lo sorbió con cuidado, provocando que los dedos de los pies de Ciel se encogiesen y que un escalofrío placentero sacudiese de arriba abajo su diminuta columna vertebral.

—O-otra vez —suplicó Ciel, arañando cual gatito la espalda desnuda de Sebastian.

Sebastian siseó y pegó a Ciel aún más contra su cuerpo, permitiendo que el calor de su erección radiase contra el trasero de Ciel. Entonces, una de sus manos se introdujo en el pantalón desabrochado del niño y estrujó con fuerza las nalgas que allí se ocultaban y que le habían robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que las vio.

Ciel, sorprendido, dejó escapar un grito silencioso y Sebastian aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la boca del menor. El beso fue torpe y húmedo, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Las lenguas de ambos se encontraron y Sebastian tiró de los cabellos de Ciel con la mano que tenía libre para establecer dominancia, suscitando un gemido agudo por parte del pequeño.

El cambio de posiciones sucedió tan rápido que Ciel ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear. Un segundo antes se encontraba sentado sobre la polla erecta de Sebastian, y al siguiente estaba tirado bocarriba en la cama con las piernas de Sebastian a cada lado de su cuerpo y las manos del mayor sujetando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Solo para poner a prueba el agarre de Sebastian, Ciel forcejeó y quedó muy complacido al comprobar que no podía mover sus brazos ni un solo milímetros. La fuerza bruta de Sebastian era impresionante.

La presión sobre sus muñecas aumentó y Ciel, con la cara completamente roja, se mordió el labio para evitar gemir como una perra en celo. Necesitaba a Sebastian y le necesitaba ya. El calor en su entrepierna se había vuelto insoportable, y si Sebastian no hacía algo pronto, el pequeño temía que acabaría siendo consumido por él. Sus caderas se alzaron con desesperación y Sebastian le dedicó una sonrisa malévola.

—¿Algún problema?

—S-sabes que sí… unhg… haz algo —musitó Ciel, restregando su erección contra el muslo de Sebastian.

—¿Cómo se piden las cosas? —bromeó Sebastian. Dulce venganza.

—M-mierda… que te-¡ah! ¡Q-que te jodan!

Sebastian chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. Casi parecía estar decepcionado. Su cabeza se agachó y mechones de pelo negro le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello a Ciel.

—¿Te he comentado alguna vez que no soporto a los mocosos desobedientes? —susurró él contra la yugular del menor, aprovechando para dedicarle mordisquito juguetón.

—Sebastian aah… _por favor_.

Sebastian sonrió y procedió a bañar el cuello de Ciel con besos, mordidas y succiones, provocando que Ciel se retorciese y dejase escapar suaves jadeos y suspiros. A la mañana siguiente, Ciel se despertaría con unas cuantas marcas que le ayudarían a recordar este momento.

—Bésame más —le pidió Ciel, y Sebastian obedeció, dedicándole un beso que le robo la respiración y que incluso le sacó una tos acalorada.

Cuando los labios de ambos se separaron, Sebastian cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de Ciel bañada en sudor.

—Quiero comerte y hacerte mío —le confesó, soltando las muñecas del pequeño para poder rodear su cintura con sus brazos enormes, pegando el minúsculo cuerpo a su pecho—, he querido hacerlo desde el primer momento en que te vi.

—Entonces hazlo —replicó Ciel con más confianza de la que realmente sentía.

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—Sabes que no puedo. No todavía —Aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas por un beso depositado sobre una nariz respingona.

—¿Vas a dejarme así? —inquirió Ciel sin podérselo creer, dejando que su indignación se reflejase en su tono de voz.

La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó.

—Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no dejas de parlotear y ocupas tu boca con asuntos más importantes? —le exigió Ciel, dirigiéndole una sonrisa retadora.

—Eres un diablillo —se rio Sebastian, resistiendo a duras penas la tentación de devorar a besos esa boquita insolente. Era increíble. En cuestión de horas había dado más besos que en toda su vida, y la verdad es que no sentía remordimiento alguno. Besar a Ciel se estaba convirtiendo en su pasatiempo favorito. Pero ya tendrían tiempo en otra ocasión de continuar con la sesión de arrumacos; ahora había llegado el momento de ponerse serios.

—Túmbate —le ordenó Sebastian, y Ciel obedeció, observando el techo de su habitación con cierto nerviosismo y una buena dosis de excitación.

Las manos de Sebastian apartaron de su camino la camisa a medio desabrochar de Ciel y el estómago del niño se encogió cuando un par de labios revoltosos mordisquearon su tripita con suavidad, plantando un beso en su ingle antes de sujetar con los dientes el elástico de su ropa interior, tironeando de él con una lentitud desesperante hasta liberar el problemilla que se encontraba confinado bajo la tela.

No obstante, justo cuando Sebastian estaba a punto de ponerse manos a la obra, un pie se estrelló contra su cara y le apartó de su objetivo.

—No tan deprisa, Michaelis —le advirtió Ciel, disfrutando de la mirada impaciente que le dirigió el mayor—, pensaba que mi polla y tu boca no se llevaban bien. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Sebastian sabía perfectamente que era lo que Ciel quería escuchar, y suspirando mentalmente, el adolescente se preparó para humillarse por enésima vez aquella noche.

—Me encanta tu polla, Ciel. Me casaría con ella. Su sabor es divino. Un manjar de los dioses. De hecho, solo estoy aquí contigo por ella, así que apártate de mi camino para que pueda reunirme de una vez por todas con mi amada.

Aquel patético discurso y la cara mortalmente seria de Sebastian bastaron para hacer estallar a Ciel en carcajadas, y aprovechando que el niño estaba distraído, Sebastian le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, apartó su pie y se dejó caer sobre las piernas del menor, inmovilizándole.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? Oh, ya me acuerdo.

Esta vez Sebastian no perdió tiempo, su lengua se deslizó desde la base del miembro hasta la punta y sus dientes juguetearon con el prepucio, arrancándole a Ciel un gritito. Las manos del niño, como era costumbre, se enredaron entre los cabellos de Sebastian y el mayor engulló la polla hasta que su nariz rozó el vientre lampiño de Ciel.

—S-seb… ahhh, sisisisi —balbuceó Ciel, tirando de los mechones que sujetaba entre sus dedos como si los quisiese arrancar.

Sebastian liberó el pene con un sonoro "pop" y contempló encantado la forma temblorosa de Ciel atrapada bajo su cuerpo. En vez de volver inmediatamente al trabajo, Sebastian decidió procrastinar y comenzó a plantar una serie de mordidas y chupetones en el interior de los muslos de Ciel, quién indefenso solo podía retorcerse y gimotear.

—Vamos Seb-¡ay! N-no, ahí noooo…. Espera espera —intentaba razonar Ciel, pero era inútil. Casi parecía que habían aporreado sus muslos con un bate a juzgar por la cantidad de marcas que Sebastian había impreso allí…

Cuando Sebastian terminó su obra de arte, los ojos de Ciel estaban humedecidos por culpa de las lágrimas y su polla enrojecida palpitaba con fuerza, ansiosa por recibir atención.

Llegando a la conclusión de que Ciel estaba en su límite, Sebastian decidió ser bueno y darle un pequeño premio por haber aguantado como un campeón hasta ese instante sin correrse. Se lo había ganado.

Ciel dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y su espalda se arqueó cuando el calor de la boca de Sebastian rodeó de nuevo su miembro. El niño intentó embestir con las caderas, pero el peso de Sebastian sobre sus piernas se lo impedía. Sin embargo, esta vez Sebastian parecía estar decidido a terminar lo que había empezado, y Ciel soltó un gimoteo cuando una lengua trazó su glande con delicadeza antes de introducirse ligeramente en la hendidura que allí residía y que ahora rezumaba pre-semen. Momentos más tarde, su polla volvía a ser estrujada por la garganta de Sebastian, y sin poder aguantar aquella dulce tortura ni un segundo más, Ciel logró alcanzar su ansiado y merecido orgasmo.

Sebastian se relamió los labios, apreciando el sabor extrañamente dulce de Ciel, y gateó hasta dejarse caer justo al lado del niño. Inmediatamente, las manitas temblorosas de Ciel se dirigieron a su entrepierna donde resaltaba prominente el bulto de su erección, pero Sebastian las detuvo con gentileza.

—No hace falta. Estás cansado y tienes sueño.

A Ciel no le hizo falta que se lo repitiesen dos veces, y en cuestión de minutos se había quedado dormido con su minúscula caja torácica inflándose y desinflándose al son de su respiración. Por su parte, Sebastian se hizo cargo de su problema haciendo uso de su mano derecha y de un paquete de clínex que encontró en la mesita de noche —a veces la vida era dura…—. Después arropó a Ciel, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastian se despertó gracias al sonido de la voz de Ciel que parecía estar manteniendo una conversación por teléfono, aunque más que una conversación Sebastian diría que era un monólogo, pues las únicas palabras que Ciel formulaba eran monosílabos tales como: "sí", "ajá" y "vale".

Cuando la llamada terminó, Ciel no parecía nada contento.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Sebastian con la voz todavía enronquecida debido al sueño.

Ciel giró la cabeza para mirarle y parpadeó un par de veces hasta que finalmente se dignó a responder.

—No.

—¿Y a qué viene esa cara entonces?

—Era mi tía, dice que llegará a casa de su viaje en un par de horas. —Por la mueca que hizo Ciel, Sebastian dedujo que la relación entre tía y sobrino _no_ estaba en muy buenos términos.

—Comprendo… ¿es esa mi señal para que me vista y me largue?

—¡No! —replicó Ciel a toda prisa, como si temiese que tras formular aquella pregunta Sebastian se volatilizaría en el aire por arte de magia. Que adorable…

Sebastian dejó escapar una risita y se incorporó en la cama, apoyando su espalda —que por cierto estaba llena de arañazos— en el cabecero de metal.

—Ciel, tengo que irme ya —le dijo.

—Ohh, así que eres de los que follan y se largan al amanecer… —refunfuñó Ciel.

Sebastian suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, exasperado.

—Teniendo en cuenta que son más de las once y que ayer ni siquiera follamos, creo que tu argumento tiene algunas lagunas que deberías trabajar en rellenar.

—Lo que sea, vístete y desaparece de mi vista.

—¿Para siempre? —preguntó Sebastian, sonriendo con petulancia porque ya conocía la respuesta.

—No… solo hasta que vuelva a necesitar de tus servicios, perro —respondió Ciel, esbozando una sonrisa retorcida.

—Pareces muy seguro de que habrá una próxima vez —dijo Sebastian.

—No puedo estar seguro de algo que no depende de mí —puntualizó el niño, aprovechando para dirigirle una mirada inquisitoria a Sebastian.

Sebastian forzó una sonrisa.

—Como acabo de mencionarte, tengo prisa. Me marcho. Ya hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión.

—Cuándo. —No era una pregunta.

—No lo sé, Ciel —suspiró Sebastian, levantándose de la cama. Quizás no habría sido tan mala idea eso de marcharse a hurtadillas al amanecer…

—Entonces dime solo una cosa —dijo Ciel, clavando sus ojos azules en los borgoñas de Sebastian—: ¿ha cambiado algo entre nosotros?

Sebastian se mordió el labio, dándole la espalda a Ciel, y Ciel sintió como si alguien acabase de escupirle justo en el corazón. Curiosamente, iba a ser cierto eso de que a veces un silencio vale más que mil palabras…

—O sea, que para ti solo soy un caso de caridad. Tu buena acción del año. Contéstame honestamente: ¿me chupaste la polla solo porque te daba lástima?

—No —respondió Sebastian de inmediato, chirriando los dientes—, yo nunca haría eso. Tienes que entender que nuestra… _correlación_ es complicada. Tal y como están las cosas, si alguien del instituto se enterase de esto…

—¡Oh, ya veo! —interrumpió Ciel, hablando con un practicado tono de falsa efusividad—. Así que todo esto es porque sientes vergüenza de nuestra… ¿cómo la has llamado? ¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo: _correlación_. Haber empezado por ahí.

—Ciel, no lo voy a repetir. Me gustas —dijo Sebastian, comenzado a desesperarse—, pero entiéndeme, tengo que conservar un expediente impecable si quiero que me acepten en la universidad que voy a elegir.

—Claro, porque yo sería una mancha imborrable para tu perfecto y estúpido expediente.

—Para tu información, que un niño de trece años salga con un chico de diecisiete no es algo que puedas ir pregonando por la calle —trató de defenderse Sebastian.

Parecía que Ciel iba a ponerse a gritar, pero entonces el pequeño cerró los ojos, inspiró una enorme bocanada de aire, aguantó la respiración durante cinco segundos y después exhaló por la nariz.

—Está bien, como quieras —declaró cuando por fin abrió los ojos.

—¿Y ya está? —cuestionó Sebastian, incrédulo.

—¿Qué más quieres que diga, Sebastian? Al final del día, ambos sabemos que quién realmente tiene el control de esta relación eres tú. Dejar de vernos para mí no es una opción, así que tendré que conformarme con lo que sea que estés dispuesto a darme.

—¿Qué yo tengo el control? —se mofó Sebastian, esbozando una sonrisa cruel—. Eres tú quién no para de manipularme y buscar cualquier excusa para chantajearme.

—Quizás si hubieses sido capaz de mantener tu polla quietecita y dentro de tus pantalones esa noche en el callejón, nada de esto habría pasado —le recriminó Ciel.

—¿Ahora también vas a echarme en cara como manejo mi vida sexual? —masculló Sebastian, y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para soltar algún insulto del que más tarde se arrepentiría, su mente cayó en la cuenta de que esta no era la despedida que tenía en mente. Sebastian no quería hacer más daño a Ciel, pero lo que Ciel esperaba de él era una relación para la que Sebastian aún no estaba preparado.

—Escucha, Ciel —comenzó a decir él—, sé que ahora los dos estamos enfadados, así que voy a irme y te prometo que el lunes cuando acaben las clases continuaremos con esta conversación hasta haberlo aclarado todo. Pero necesito que entiendas una cosa, no voy a renunciar a mi posición y a todo por lo que he luchado en el instituto. No estoy preparado para ello, y tengamos la relación que tengamos, la gente no puede enterarse. Necesito que lo comprendas.

La cabeza de Ciel permanecía gacha, y Sebastian lo prefería así. De haber visto la cara de Ciel, el chico estaba seguro de que se habría rendido y habría hecho todo lo que el niño le pidiese.

—Lo comprendo —murmuró Ciel al cabo de un rato, y cuando el pequeño alzó e rostro, Sebastian descubrió que no estaba llorando. Su mirada se mantenía tranquila e impasible.

Sebastian tragó saliva y no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde luego, Ciel era un espécimen único.

—Tan solo te pido algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas con detenimiento y encontrar una solución que nos satisfaga a los dos. No voy a abandonarte, Ciel.

Ciel asintió y, sin poder resistir la tentación, Sebastian se agachó para depositar un rápido beso de despedida en aquellos labios enfurruñados. Una cosa era obvia: ni Sebastian iba a renunciar a Ciel, ni Ciel iba a permitirlo.

* * *

 **¡Estoy viva!**

 **Lo siento mucho, sé que no merezco vuestra paciencia y por eso os pido perdón. Se suponía que tenía planeado actualizar este fanfic como hace un mes, pero me sentía incapaz de escribir este cápitulo y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde (he estado de vacaciones y allí no tenía ni ordenador ni prácticamente internet).  
**

 **Anyway, espero que hayáis disfrutado del cap y que me lo hagáis saber a traves de vuestros comentarios. Así que no seáis tímidos, cuantos más reviews más culpable me sentiré y menos tardaré en actualizar. Oh, y a lo mejor el siguiente capítulo que subiré será para Litost.**

 **Dicho esto, muchos besitos, abrazos y gracias por todo el apoyo 3**


	16. Si en el amor no te quieres ahogar

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la súper chachi Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 **Si en el amor no te quieres ahogar, unos manguitos debes llevar  
**

Incluso con su tía Angelina en casa, la vida de Ciel seguía estando tan vacía y miserable como siempre.

El domingo había pasado de manera lenta, y lo único que le mantuvo ligeramente animado fue un mensaje que recibió de Sebastian deseándole buenas noches y avisándole de que al día siguiente le estaría esperando a la salida del instituto. Solo por eso, Ciel había dejado escapar una risita algo perturbadora —que nunca jamás de los jamases permitiría que otro ser viviente escuchase— y, tras patear los cojines que recubrían su cama un par de veces a causa de la emoción, el niño se había quedado dormido.

Como era de esperarse, el lunes había llegado, y las clases, tan monótonas como siempre, parecían no tener fin. No obstante, ya estaban a sexta hora, lo que significaba que en menos de cincuenta minutos Ciel podría reunirse con Sebastian.

Sebastian era una persona difícil de doblegar, pero Ciel estaba aprendiendo lentamente que botones debía pulsar cuando quería conseguir algo del mayor. Y Ciel tendría que poner a buen uso todo su intelecto si quería "coaccionar" a Sebastian hacia la relación que ambos necesitaban —o que Ciel quería, dependiendo de cómo se mirase—.

Por regla general, todos los lunes eran horribles. No solo porque Ciel tuviese que volver a ese agujero infernal, formalmente conocido como _instituto_ , sino porque lunes era sinónimo de tortura. La libertad del fin de semana se acababa y volvía a comenzar una nueva jornada de cinco _largos_ días plagados de bullying y sorpresas desagradables; solo que hasta el momento y por extraño que sonase, este lunes no había sido desagradable en absoluto.

Todo había comenzado por la mañana a primera hora. Sebastian, mientras esperaba a que tocase la campaña, se había separado de su grupo de "colegas" para ir a saludarle y alborotarle el pelo, ignorando abiertamente todas las miradas recelosas que habían sido lanzadas en su dirección. El gesto solo había durado segundos y, aun así, el ritmo cardiaco de Ciel, quien había sido incapaz de articular palabra debido al asombro, se había acelerado como si su dueño acabase de correr la maratón más extenuante del mundo. Después, durante la hora del almuerzo, Sebastian se había acercado a su solitaria mesa, se había sentado _junto_ a él —sí, no habéis leído mal. J.U.N.T.O— y le había regalado su postre a sabiendas de que el pastel de chocolate era su favorito, y lo había hecho con total naturalidad; como si sus categorías sociales no se encontrasen separadas por kilómetros luz.

Lo más triste de todo era que esos dos simples gestos habían bastado para poner en funcionamiento el atrofiado corazoncito de Ciel. Aunque el niño no quería emocionarse, que Sebastian hubiese sido amable con él delante de todos había tocado su fibra sensible, despertando sentimientos contradictorios —y quizás un poco dolorosos— en él.

Sebastian estaba actuando por su cuenta. Estaba siendo amable porque él había querido y no porque Ciel se lo hubiese ordenado, y eso significaba para Ciel mucho más de lo que el muchacho quería admitir.

No obstante, Ciel no era estúpido. Aunque no quería indagar mucho en teorías menos favorables, una parte de su mente no paraba de recordarle que Sebastian podría estar teniendo todos aquellos encantadores detalles con él porque se sentía culpable, y Ciel no estaba seguro de que eso fuese una buena señal. Lo más seguro es que fuese una forma de pedirle disculpas por su discusión de ayer o… por lo que iba a decirle después. Pero una pequeña y positiva parte de su ser —casi inexistente— se alegraba de haber ido hoy al instituto. Ni siquiera los comentarios crueles de Maurice y sus compinches o su pésima nota en el examen de biología habían conseguido hundirle los ánimos, y todo gracias a Sebastian.

Normalmente, Ciel detestaba ir a clase. Sus compañeros eran más estúpidos que un simio neandertal y el crío no sabía que era peor: si tener que soportar sus miradas de lástima o sus muecas de desagrado. Después de todo, Ciel era el rarito de la clase que nunca se molestaba en interactuar con nadie y que siempre portaba un ceño fruncido en el rostro.

Sin embargo, hoy había sido un buen día. Nadie se había metido —abiertamente— con él y Sebastian no le había tratado como a un _completo_ desconocido en los pasillos; en una ocasión, cuando se habían cruzado por casualidad, Sebastian parecía haberle sonreído un poco. Aunque quizás solo había sido el reflejo de la luz…

No obstante, su felicidad estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Mientras sus compañeros recogían sus libros, Ciel había sido llamada a la mesa de su tutora, la señorita Hopkins. Por desgracia, la mujer no parecía demasiado contenta, y Ciel tampoco sentía ganas de pegar botes de alegría precisamente.

—Ciel, tenemos que hablar —le dijo ella, soltando un suspiro. Que la mujer estaba harta de tener que mantener este tipo de charlas con él estaba claro, y la verdad es que Ciel también lo estaba. ¿Acaso era tan difícil de aceptar el hecho de que Ciel no tuviese ningún interés por estudiar y convertirse en un adulto hecho y derecho?—. Voy a ser sincera contigo, tus notas son terribles; cada vez peores. Si sigues así, vas a tener que repetir curso.

Ciel se mantuvo callado. No tenía intención de defenderse. Después de todo, habían pasado _meses_ desde la última vez que el niño se molestó en estudiar seriamente para un examen. Si había logrado aprobar y pasar de curso durante todo este tiempo había sido gracias a su suerte —que, por cierto, no era mucha—.

—¡Por eso me alegra tanto que te hayas apuntado como voluntario para organizar el festival de invierno deportivo del instituto!

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Ciel, abriendo los ojos como platos. De eso nada. Ciel odiaba el deporte. ¿Acaso esta mujer estaba senil? ¿O solo era imbécil? En cualquier caso… ¡¿cómo iba Ciel a ofrecerse voluntario para organizar una actividad que odiaba y de la que todos los años se escabullía?!

—Estaba francamente preocupada por ti, pero ahora ya estoy más tranquila. Si ayudas a organizar el festival, Wolfram te subirá la nota y puede que entonces tu media alcance el aprobado.

—Yo no me he presentado voluntario.

—Claro que sí, tengo aquí mismo tu solicitud.

—Le he dicho que eso es imposible —insistió Ciel con una brusquedad que rozaba la grosería. El niño comenzaba a desesperarse porque se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería que Sebastian se marchase sin él.

—Phantomhive, ¿me estás acusando de mentir? Esta mañana, Claude Faustus, uno de los principales organizadores del festival, se ha presentado en la sala de profesores y me ha entregado tu solicitud.

La sangre de Ciel se helo. Claude. Claude era el culpable de todo esto. El muy cabrón se la había jugado. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿No le había bastado con la paliza del otro día? Bueno, en cualquier caso, Ciel no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en una trampa tan obvia…

—No voy a ir —dictaminó Ciel, cruzándose de brazos. El mero pensamiento de volver a encontrarse con Claude a solas provocaba que un tembleque incontrolable se apoderase de sus rodillas. Si alguna vez sentía la necesidad de querer ser golpeado, Ciel llamaría a Sebastian para que le atase a una cama y le hiciese guarrerías, muchas gracias.

Tras escuchar su negativa, el rostro de Nina cambió radicalmente. La mujer no llevaba quince años en el mundo de la enseñanza para que ahora llegase un mocoso insolente y se riese de ella. Ciel Phantomhive organizaría el festival y punto. No solo por el bien del muchacho, sino también para afianzar su papel como figura de autoridad. Nina odiaba que la tomasen el pelo.

—Tienes que ir, Phantomhive. Tus notas son un desastre y esta es la única forma de ayudarte a remontar. Te hayas apuntado por voluntad propia o no, esta es una oportunidad única que no puedes desaprovechar.

—Voluntario significa que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. —A Ciel ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza lo maleducadas que habían sonado sus palabras. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irrazonable esta mujer?

Nina chirrió los dientes, pero no se molestó en alzar la voz. ¿De qué serviría? Era obvio que no iba a ser capaz de intimidar a este crío, y aunque le sabía mal, la mujer tendría que recurrir a una táctica más rastrera.

—Como quieras. Si te niegas a participar, tendré que llamar a tus padres.

El rostro de Ciel se puso pálido y su mandíbula se tensó de manera imperceptible. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Si su tía Angelina volvía a recibir otra llamada del instituto le iba a matar. Además, seguro que su tía Frances ya se había puesto en contacto con ella para informarle de su mal comportamiento en la cena, y Ciel no quería empeorar su situación aún más. La última vez que discutieron, Angelina le había amenazado con enviarle a un campamento militar…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ayudaré —accedió él a regañadientes.

—¡Así me gusta! —exclamó Nina, esbozando una sonrisa radiante—. Claude me ha dicho que le esperes en la piscina. Allí te dirá lo que tienes que hacer.

En vez de contestar, Ciel dejó escapar una sarta de gruñidos ininteligibles.

—Y una cosa más antes de que te vayas… —comenzó a decir Nina—. Más te vale no escabullirte de esto, porque si me entero de que has faltado habrá consecuencias, jovencito.

Ciel asintió una única vez y después salió del aula resistiendo a duras penas la tentación de pegarle una patada a algo. Estaba atrapado. Y a todo esto… ¿qué pasaba con Sebastian? Se suponía que Ciel tendría que haber ido a su encuentro hace más de quince minutos. Estresado a más no poder, el niño le mandó un mensaje y dejó escapar un bufido frustrado cuando WhatsApp le indicó que su mensaje no había sido recibido. Mierda.

Resignado, Ciel comenzó a caminar en dirección a la piscina del instituto. La estúpida piscina cubierta donde Ciel había tenido que exponer innumerables veces su pequeño y desgarbado cuerpo —en contra de su voluntad, por supuesto— cubierto únicamente por un diminuto speedo. Por lo menos, él no era el único que había tenido que pasar por aquella tortura, y ahora que estaba en segundo curso las clases de natación en Educación Física habían dejado de ser obligatorias.

Cuando Ciel llegó al edificio indicado y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al descubrir que él era el único allí. Qué sospechoso. Encogiéndose de hombros, el crío se adentró en el edificio y decidió buscar primero en los vestuarios, pero al no encontrar ni rastro de otros voluntarios —o mejor dicho: "volutarios" —, Ciel decidió echar un último vistazo en la piscina y marcharse si todavía seguía sin ver a nadie. El mero hecho de andar por allí solo le estaba volviendo paranoico y poniendo los pelos de punta. Además, en el caso de que nadie apareciese, no era su culpa que le hubiesen dado plantón; la señorita Hopkins no podría echárselo en cara.

Como era de esperarse, la piscina también estaba vacía. Ciel soltó un suspiro —medio aliviado y medio irritado—. Odiaba perder el tiempo. Justo cuando el muchacho estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido, unos pasos a su espalda le detuvieron.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo el dueño de aquellos pasos, utilizando un tono de voz meloso y escalofriante a la vez.

Durante unos segundos, Ciel se olvidó de respirar y su ritmo cardiaco se incrementó de manera alarmante: Claude.

 **OoOoO**

Sebastian observó su reloj preocupado. Sin lugar a dudas, había elegido el peor día posible para olvidarse el móvil en casa…

¿Dónde coño estaba Ciel? ¿Era posible que el niño se hubiese cansado de él y hubiese decidido marcharse a hurtadillas? Sebastian lo dudaba seriamente. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tardando tanto? A lo mejor había tenido algún problema o se había retrasado hablando con algún profesor. Fuese lo que fuese, Sebastian tenía un mal presentimiento y se había cansado de esperar. Iba a ir a buscarle.

Esa mañana Sebastian había tomado una decisión. Ciel necesitaba con urgencia que alguien cuidase de él, y Sebastian, por extraño que pareciese, estaba dispuesto a aceptar ese papel.

Aunque no pudiesen ser amigos abiertamente, mucho menos novios, tampoco tenían que tratarse como completos desconocidos. A pesar de que la situación de Sebastian en aquellos momentos era precaria, el chico sabía por experiencia qué para enfrentarse a un rumor desagradable, lo mejor que podías hacer era fingir que te importaba un pepino. Si la gente sospechaba de sus inclinaciones sexuales y de su extraña relación con Ciel, entonces Sebastian usaría la psicología inversa para quitarse el problemón de encima. Punto y final. Y si no funcionaba, bueno, no era el chico más popular del instituto por nada. Averiguar y exponer los secretos más ocultos y embarazosos de los demás sería pan comido. Donde las dan las toman.

Pero ahora Ciel andaba desaparecido y Sebastian preocupado. Si hace unos meses alguien le hubiese dicho que acabaría sintiendo algo por Ciel que no fuese odio puro y duro, Sebastian se habría reído en su cara…

Sabiamente, Sebastian decidió ir a buscar a Ciel a su clase, a sabiendas de que el niño tenía Arte a última hora. En el aula no quedaba nadie excepto… Nina Hopkins. Alguien de por ahí arriba debía odiarle mucho.

La mujer estaba tarareando una canción mientras terminaba de recoger unos papeles. Sebastian intentó escabullirse sin ser visto, pero fue demasiado tarde. Con las prisas chocó contra una mesa y Nina se dio la vuelta.

Para Sebastian, mirar la cara de la mujer fue como mirarse en un espejo. Los rostros de ambos reflejaban un asco y desprecio absoluto.

—Michaelis, ¿a qué debo esta _inesperada_ visita? —masculló Nina, chirriando los dientes.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Hopkins —replicó Sebastian a su vez, regalándole a su arpía favorita una sonrisa cargada de veneno—. Estoy buscando a un alumno que acaba de tener clase con usted.

—¿De qué alumno se trata? —inquirió Nina, y Sebastian cayó en la cuenta de que si la mujer seguía apretando su boli de semejante manera lo iba a partir por la mitad.

Sebastian dudó. No estaba seguro de si decir la verdad sería lo más adecuado. Si Ciel no le había mentido —como de costumbre…—, Nina ya había cuestionado antes la relación que ambos compartían, y Sebastian no quería continuar levantando sospechas; a esas alturas estaba caminando por una cuerda floja.

¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?

—Ciel Phantomhive.

Los ojos de Nina se entrecerraron y Sebastian supo de inmediato que no saldría del aula sin responder a unas cuantas preguntas incómodas. Fantástico.

—¿Por qué le buscas?

Sebastian tenía en la punta de la lengua una respuesta que de seguro le habría costado una semana de castigo. Aunque las clases hubiesen terminado y técnicamente hablando Nina ya no tuviese ninguna autoridad sobre él, a Sebastian no le cabía ninguna duda de que la mujer aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para hacerle la vida imposible durante los pocos meses que le quedaban de instituto. Así que decidió que lo más adecuado sería perpetuar un poco más su falsa cordialidad.

—Necesito hablar con él de algo importante —respondió él, manteniéndose tranquilo y relajado. Ponerse nervioso o perder los estribos solo serviría para que la mujer desconfiase de él todavía más.

—¿Tú también estás organizando el festival de invierno? —preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos con aire crítico.

Ni de coña. Sebastian nunca había perdido el tiempo en gilipolleces como aquellas y no iba a empezar ahora. Le gustaban los deportes, pero organizar festivales era cosa de pringados o de animadoras.

—Así es —mintió él con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Ya veo —dijo Nina, todavía no muy convencida—. Supongo que Ciel estará con Claude y los demás en la piscina. Aunque me parece raro que organices el festival y que nunca antes te haya visto en alguna reunión.

La sonrisa falsa de Sebastian se ensanchó de manera algo antinatural.

—Soy un chico ocupado, y ahora si me disculpa, tengo que irme.

—¡Espera, Michaelis! ¡Aún no me has dicho…! —Pero era demasiado tarde, Sebastian había salido del aula dando un portazo y dejando a Nina con las palabras en la boca.

 **OoOoO**

Ciel tragó saliva despacio y apretó los puños. Los recuerdos de su último encuentro con Claude todavía estaban demasiado recientes en su mente, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, el niño estaba asustado. Tenía miedo. Bastante.

Correr era una opción, pero por desgracia sus músculos parecían haberse rebelado contra él, porque, completamente congelado, Ciel no conseguía moverse ni un milímetro. Estaba paralizado, y a cada paso que daba Claude su corazón latía desbocado. El sujeto en cuestión parecía tener el rostro desencajado en una mueca de odio puro, lo cual no era demasiado alentador…

Debería haberse esperado algo así, y lo cierto es que una parte de su mente había sabido desde el principio que esto era una emboscada, pero, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Ciel casualmente, intentando no mirar furtivamente la salida. Claude estaba en plena forma y, obviamente, era más veloz que él. Seguro que el mayor corría cabreado más rápido que él asustado. No obstante, si aguardaba hasta el momento indicado quizás podría jugársela y escapar para pedir ayuda.

—En las canchas probablemente. Lo suficientemente lejos como para que no puedan oírnos —replicó Claude con una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta—. Y sé lo que estás pensando, pero no te lo aconsejo. Correr solo empeoraría tu situación.

Adoptando un aire defensivo —casi como un gatito con el pelaje erizado—, Ciel fulminó a Claude con la mirada mientras su cerebro funcionaba a cien por hora tratando de hallar una solución rápida para resolver este lío.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó él, aunque solo fuese para ganar tiempo. Las intenciones de Claude estaban más que claras.

—Oh, nada fuera de lo corriente. Tan solo necesito tu ayuda para transportar unas cuantas cosillas.

—¿Qué cosillas? —preguntó Ciel, ojeando los alrededores con cuidado.

—Ya sabes, lo típico: balones, colchonetas… reliquias familiares.

Los ojos de Ciel se agrandaron como platos cuando Claude sacó de su bolsillo un anillo con un zafiro azul; el mismo que Alois había destrozado unos cuantos meses atrás en aquel maldito parque. El anillo de su familia. El único recuerdo que le quedaba de sus padres.

—Sebastian me habló de esto cuando estaba demasiado borracho como para recordarlo. Esa noche estaba _tan_ preocupado por ti. Se sentía culpable por haberte abandonado.

Ciel sabía a qué noche se refería Claude. Aunque había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida —no todos los días vas por primera vez al parque de atracciones con el chico que te gusta—, la noche había sido un infierno cuando Sebastian le había obsequiado por error un brownie relleno de —redoble de tambores, por favor— marihuana.

—De hecho, Sebastian estaba tan borracho que no dudo en confesarme como, tras contemplar la humillante paliza que Alois y su panda de idiotas te habían dado, no había podido resistirse y esa misma tarde volvió al lugar de los hechos para recoger los pedazos de tu anillo. Después, unas semanas más tarde los unió y _voilà._ El pobre no sospechó nada cuando a la mañana siguiente el anillo había desaparecido del bolsillo de su chaqueta junto con su móvil.

Ciel se había quedado sin habla. Literalmente, un nudo en su garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra. De todos modos, de haber abierto la boca lo único que habría salido de ella habría sido un sollozo o algo igual de humillante.

Lo más probable es que Sebastian hubiese pensado que regalarle aquel anillo habría sido el perfecto regalo de despedida, pero el fiasco de la maría lo había estropeado todo. Menudo imbécil. Después de todo lo que Ciel le había hecho padecer, Sebastian todavía se había molestado en recolectar uno a uno los pedazos de su anillo solo para él. Además, ese día Ciel había sido un completo gilipollas con el mayor, y a partir de ese momento su relación solo había ido de mal en peor. Así que la pregunta principal era: ¿por qué se había molestado Sebastian en malgastar un detalle tan bonito como aquel en una persona tan horrible como él?

—¿Lo quieres? —le preguntó Claude, agitando el anillo delante de sus ojos.

Ciel asintió tontamente, demasiado conmocionado como para seguir manteniendo su fachada hostil. No obstante, en cuanto el niño dio un paso hacia delante, el anillo voló de las manos de Claude hasta caer en la piscina, hundiéndose lentamente en el agua.

—Ups, que torpe soy… —se disculpó Claude falsamente—. Si yo fuese tú me daría prisa en cogerlo. No querrás que todos los esfuerzos de Sebastian se hundan en esa piscina, ¿verdad?

Ciel actuó por impulso y temerariamente. Sus piernas le llevaron al borde de la piscina, entonces se agachó, estiró la mano, rozó el anillo con la punta de sus dedos y cayó de bruces al agua cuando el pie de Claude se estrelló contra su espalda. Mochila incluida.

Ciel pataleó desesperadamente, pero su mala fama con los deportes —que también se extendía a los deportes acuáticos— y el peso de su ropa no estaban jugando a su favor. Cuando el pequeño por fin consiguió quitarse la mochila de los hombros y sacar la cabeza a la superficie y tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, la mano de Claude agarró sus cabellos y tiró de ellos hasta levantarle unos centímetros del agua. Ciel soltó un grito de dolor, pero sus quejas fueron acalladas por la voz mortalmente seria de Claude.

—Te explicaré lo que vamos a hacer, Phantomhive. Soy un hombre razonable, y como tal, me veo en la obligación de darte una oportunidad. Verás, voy a sumergir tu cabeza bajo el agua durante tres minutos. En caso de que tus patéticos pulmones consigan aguantar la respiración sin estallar, tú ganas y no volveré a interponerme entre Sebastian y tú. En caso de que no… bueno, dará igual porque probablemente estarás un poco muerto.

Ciel no tuvo tiempo de protestar o de coger aire. Claude volvió a hundir su cabeza bajo el agua y, presa del pánico el niño comenzó a retorcerse y a agitar los brazos, pero era inútil; Claude era demasiado fuerte, y él, con sus pulmones asmáticos, no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Poco a poco sus fuerzas comenzaron a agotarse. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera hubiese pasado un minuto, y, sin embargo, su visión estaba siendo opacada por una serie de puntitos negros que crecían por momentos. Sus uñas se clavaron en los azulejos de la piscina y su boca se abrió en un último intento desesperado por captar una mísera gota de oxígeno.

Pero justo cuando Ciel estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, la presión sobre su cabeza desapareció y el niño hizo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas para sacar la cabeza de la piscina, arrastrar su cuerpo fuera del agua y vomitar toda el agua que había tragado entre copiosas bocanadas de aire y tos.

Los oídos le pitaban, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su visión estaba algo borrosa. Despacio, la situación a su alrededor comenzó a cobrar sentido y las formas difusas que parecían retorcerse frente a él se esclarecieron. Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue la imagen de Sebastian sentado sobre Claude. Sus puños caían en picado sobre la cara de este último. Sin descanso. Una y otra vez. Cuando el sonido enfermizo de algo partiéndose alcanzó sus oídos, Ciel, aún tambaleante entró en acción y se abalanzó sobre Sebastian.

—¡Espera! —gritó él desesperado, intentando agarrar los brazos de Sebastian, quién le apartaba de su lado como quién se quita de encima una diminuta mosca— ¡Lo vas a matar! ¡Basta, Sebastian! ¡Por favor!

—¡Michaelis, deténgase ahora mismo! —Si la voz de Ciel no había bastado para sacar a Sebastian de su ensimismamiento, la de la profesora Hopkins consiguió detener al chico de inmediato—. A. MÍ. DESPACHO. ¡YA!

 **OoOoO**

Ciel se arrebujó todavía más en la manta que el instituto le había proporcionado. Incluso estando en el despacho de Nina el niño seguía helado. A su lado, Sebastian también temblaba ligeramente, pero por algo muy distinto.

—¡Por amor de Dios, Michaelis, hazlo de una maldita vez! —exclamó Nina, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Inmediatamente, Ciel se sintió mejor cuando los brazos de Sebastian rodearon sus hombros y le envolvieron en un abrazo reconfortante y calentito. Las enormes manos del mayor comenzaron entonces a frotar sus antebrazos con insistencia para ayudar a poner en marcha su circulación y Ciel soltó un suspiro satisfecho, olvidándose completamente de Nina y su mirada reprobatoria.

—Ejem, podéis poneros cómodos, pero no _demasiado_ cómodos —advirtió ella, ojeándoles con ojo avizor en busca de algún rozamiento indecente. Cuando no encontró ninguno pareció quedarse mucho más tranquila.

—L-la culpa fue m-mía —tartamudeó Ciel, y aunque le habían prestado algo de ropa seca para que se cambiase, el chico tiritaba levemente y sus labios todavía conservaban un ligero tono azul. Le daba igual tener que asumir la culpa si eso significaba que el castigo de Sebastian sería menos severo.

—No te estoy quitando méritos —comenzó Nina seriamente, y Ciel se tensó en su asiento. Cuando quería, la mujer podía ser escalofriante—, pero tengo entendido que ha sido Michaelis quién ha enviado a Faustus a la enfermería y no tú.

Ciel hizo ademán de levantarse furioso y curiosamente fue Sebastian quién le frenó los pies. La mano del mayor se posó sobre su hombro en un gesto reconfortante y Ciel apartó la mirada sintiéndose impotente.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer y no me arrepiento de nada. En cambio, si usted hiciese su trabajo correctamente y supervisase a sus alumnos como es debido, quizás yo…

—No te pases de listo, Michaelis —le interrumpió Nina, entrecerrando los ojos de manera amenazadora—, y antes de que sigáis asumiendo heroicamente las culpas o balbuceando excusas incoherentes, permitidme que os informe de que el señor Faustus ha confesado.

—¿Confesado? —repitió Sebastian idiotamente.

—Eso es —confirmó la mujer—. Dicho esto, dejémonos de formalismos y vayamos al grano. Claude me ha contado con todo detalle su plan de ahogar a Ciel en la piscina, y aunque me duela decirlo, de no haber sido por ti, Sebastian, las cosas podrían haber acabado mucho, _mucho_ peor. —Nina nunca jamás podría olvidar la tranquila y calculadora narrativa de Claude mientras este le confesaba sus planes, como si en realidad estuviesen manteniendo una agradable charla sobre el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿qué va a ocurrir ahora? —preguntó Ciel, tratando de calmar por todos los medios la ansiedad que parecía haber anidado en su pecho.

—Bueno, puesto que las heridas de Claude son secundarias y teniendo en cuenta que se ha negado a presentar una denuncia contra Sebastian, creo que el centro podría hacer la vista gorda solo por esta vez. —Nina suspiró y se recolocó las gafas, dirigiéndole a Sebastian una mirada larga y difícil de descifrar—. Ya que todo este lío ha ocurrido fuera del horario lectivo y que de no haber sido por tu intervención la vida de Ciel podría haber estado en peligro, creo que en vuestro caso podríamos considerar todo esto como un acto de defensa propia. Por supuesto, para el señor Faustus las consecuencias serán muy distintas… Entre nosotros, ese chico está para que le encierren —les susurró Nina en tono confidencial, perdiendo por completo su aire de profesionalidad.

Ciel no sabía si llorar o reír histéricamente. Se habían librado. No sabía cómo exactamente, pero se habían librado. Y algo le decía que durante las próximas semanas —o con un poco de suerte meses—, Claude iba a estar demasiado ocupado acudiendo a sesiones de terapia como para intentar… bueno, pues eso, borrarle del mapa.

—Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que las acciones de Sebastian no vayan a tener consecuencias. Mañana el director y tú discutiréis los aspectos de tu castigo. —Entonces, en un gesto poco "Ninanico" y bastante compasivo la profesora añadió—: Aunque yo que tú no me preocuparía demasiado. Hablaré con Undertaker para que comprenda mejor las circunstancias y con un poco de suerte podremos mantener todo esto fuera de tu expediente.

La mano de Sebastian, que durante todo este tiempo había estado apretando la de Ciel por debajo de la mesa, se relajó. A ninguno de los dos chicos les extrañó que Nina usase el apodo "Undertaker" para dirigirse a su director; de todos modos, Nina era una profesora fuera de lo corriente…

—Bueno, ¿a qué estáis esperando? Largaos de mi despacho —les exigió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Ciel y Sebastian se levantaron de sus asientos, agradecieron a la profesora su ayuda —hizo falta que Ciel le propinase un codazo en las costillas a Sebastian para que este farfullase un "gracias…"— y salieron del despacho. Juntos y en silencio caminaron por los pasillos vacíos del instituto. Cuando llegaron a la calle, Ciel se detuvo abruptamente y Sebastian se volvió para dirigirle una mirada preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sigues teniendo frío? Espera, ponte mi abrigo —ofreció Sebastian apresuradamente, luchando por quitarse la prenda para poder envolver con ella al pequeño.

—Cálmate de una vez, imbécil. Estoy bien… —murmuró Ciel, avergonzado a más no poder. Le encantaba el Sebastian dulce y cariñoso, pero se sentía más seguro y confiado con el Sebastian borde de siempre.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Sin pensarlo, Ciel agarró a Sebastian por las solapas de su camisa y estrelló sus labios contra los del chico de forma algo torpe y violenta. No obstante, Sebastian correspondió beso encantado, y cuando la lengua de Ciel rozo su labio inferior, Sebastian abrió la boca y profundizó el beso. Las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaron en un ritmo lento y placentero. Sin embargo, el beso terminó tan rápido como había comenzado. Empujando a Sebastian con una mano y sujetándose en paquete con la otra, Ciel fulminó a Sebastian con la mirada.

—Ni una palabra —dijo él, y Sebastian disimuló la risa fingiendo un ataque de tos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres mi ayuda? —preguntó el mayor una vez que se hubo recompuesto.

—Por extraño que parezca, no. No quiero que te acerques a mí —dijo Ciel.

Antes de que Sebastian pudiese protestar, Ciel se apresuró a explicarse mejor.

—No me malinterpretes, eres libre de chuparme la polla en cuanto lleguemos a casa, pero primero tengo que decirte algo…

—Adelante, después de todas las bestialidades que has soltado por esa boquita ya nada puede sorprenderme —le animó Sebastian, algo confuso y sorprendido. Un momento, ¿estaba Ciel… sonrojándose?

—Quería darte las gracias. Claude… Claude me ha contado lo del anillo, y aunque lo he vuelto a perder, yo… bueno, ya sabes.

—Así que lo tenía ese capullo… —masculló Sebastian, apretando la mandíbula—. Por cierto, no he entendido bien eso primero que has dicho, ¿puedes repetirlo si no te importa? Delante de una cámara preferiblemente.

—Te retorceré los huevos, Sebastian —le advirtió Ciel.

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

—A lo mejor me gusta —replicó él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ciel chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dudó en envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian.

—He creado un monstruo.

—Y que lo digas —afirmó Sebastian, inclinándose para depositar un besito sobre la nariz respingona del menor.

Ciel escondió su cara sonriente en el cuello de Sebastian, pero entonces una duda le asaltó.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sebastian sintió un cosquilleo agradable cuando Ciel habló contra su clavícula, y resistiendo el impulso de apachurrar al pequeño contra su pecho, Sebastian liberó su cintura y se quitó los brazos del pequeño de encima.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ciel frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos azules sobre el rostro de Sebastian. La comisura derecha de este se alzaba muy levemente cuando el mayor mentía. Ciel quería saber la verdad.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, pero lo repetiré de todos modos: el anillo, ¿por qué lo arreglaste?

Sebastian suspiró, pero aguantó la mirada de Ciel sin acobardarse.

—No estoy seguro. En aquel entonces no te debía nada, de hecho, te odiaba. Ahora también te odio a ratos, pero es un odio diferente. No es el típico odio de querer estrangularte, aunque a veces también siento ganas de hacerlo, sino más bien un odio exasperante, ya sabes…

—¿Has terminado? —inquirió Ciel, cruzándose de brazos.

—La paciencia es un arte Ciel —le reprendió Sebastian—. El caso es que cuando supe que eras huérfano, me recordaste a mí —confesó él—. Podía ver reflejado en tu mirada lo mismo que sentí yo en aquel entonces, y supe lo importante que era para ti ese anillo. Debo reconocer que más que un acto de caridad fue un impulso. ¿Te he contado ya que en aquel entonces sentía muchas, pero que _muchas_ ganas de estrangularte?

—O sea que lo hiciste por lástima —dijo Ciel, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Sebastian.

—Empatía suena mejor.

Ciel suspiró. No le gustaba que los demás estuviesen al tanto de su vulnerabilidad, pero, aunque no era la respuesta que le hubiese gustado escuchar, seguía estando en deuda con Sebastian. Ninguna otra persona se habría tomado tantas molestias por él.

—Sebastian… sé lo importante que es para ti tu imagen y tu expediente, por eso voy a respetar tu decisión.

Sebastian sonrió con suavidad y sujetó entre sus manos una de las más pequeñas de Ciel.

—Si salimos juntos, nadie podría saberlo. Por lo menos no hasta que acabe el instituto, quizás ni entonces.

Ciel bajó la cabeza, pero asintió despacio al cabo de unos segundos.

—Tampoco podríamos tener citas normales. Ni en el cine, ni en el parque…

—Lo entiendo —musitó Ciel. Sebastian iba a rechazarle.

—Pero si tú estás dispuesto a intentarlo, entonces yo también.

Ciel alzó la cabeza de golpe sin podérselo creer.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

Sebastian rio suavemente y sujetó con más firmeza la mano del niño, asegurándose de que Ciel le estuviese mirando a los ojos antes de continuar.

—Ciel Phantomhive, ¿quieres ser mi no-novio?

Aguantándose la emoción, Ciel apartó el rostro y dejó escapar una risita quebrada.

—Idiota, ¿quién querría ser algo tan estúpido?

—Lo tomaré como un sí —respondió Sebastian, esquivando el puñetazo de Ciel—. Hoy te veo con mucha energía y conozco la manera perfecta de gastarla… —añadió a continuación, y su tono de voz seductor provocó que un agradable cosquilleo recorriese el cuerpo de Ciel.

—¿Follando? —preguntó Ciel esperanzado.

—No, con una carrera. Más te vale llegar a mi casa antes que yo o de lo contrario te quedarás fuera. —Dicho eso, Sebastian comenzó a correr dejando atrás a un boquiabierto Ciel, quién, por cierto, también estaba bastante indignado.

—¡¿Y mis privilegios de no-novio?! —le gritó Ciel, comenzando a correr tras el mayor—. ¡Espera, Sebastian! ¡No es justo, tu estúpido abrigo pesa una tonelada! ¡SEBASTIAN!

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! Todavía sigo aquí... ejem... que incómodo.  
**

 **Bueno, me ahorraré las disculpas y las excusas y os contaré que mañana comienzo la aterradora universidad, pero curiosamente se me da mejor cumplir los plazos que prometo para escribir cuando tengo que estudiar, así que mi pesadilla podría ser algo bueno para vosotros xd.**

 **Regresando al capítulo, este es el último, PERO aún queda un epílogo y dos extras. El epílogo será corto, así que (aunque sé que no os vais a fiar de mí) tardaré poco en escribirlo. Por otra parte, este cap es empalagoso hasta decir basta, así que agradecería que calmaseis mis inseguridades con un review diciendome lo que os ha parecido, ya sea bueno o malo. En retrospectiva, hemos llegado a un punto en la historia en el que Ciel y Sebastian se respetan mutuamente (más o menos...) y se preocupan el uno por el otro.  
**

 **Finally, muchas gracias por los reviews y ya nos veremos en la siguiente actualización.**


	17. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la sorprendente Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

Sebastian nunca pensó que finalmente llegaría este día. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero es que todo parecía tan surrealista…

La ceremonia había sido demasiado larga para su gusto y vomitivamente emotiva, pero ya había terminado, y a pesar de todo, el ya por fin casi universitario se encargaría de almacenar este recuerdo en su memoria por el resto de sus días. No más instituto. No más fachada perfecta —aunque modestia aparte, él _era_ naturalmente perfecto—. Y adiós a todos esos imbéciles que se hacían llamar sus amigos y compañeros de clase. Sebastian podía empezar desde cero… o casi.

Un tirón en la manga de su toga hizo que el chico se detuviese para dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva al culpable. Allí, junto a él, con una irresistible sonrisita burlona dibujada en sus labios de fresa se encontraba Ciel.

—Así que ya eres todo un universitario —dijo el niño, alzando una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa—. La toga te sienta bien, aunque quedaría más bonita tirada en el suelo de mi habitación mientras lo celebramos.

Sebastian, tras comprobar que no había nadie merodeando por los pasillos que pudiese oírles, correspondió a la sonrisa de su pareja con una de las suyas.

—Nada me encantaría más, pero me temo que nuestra pequeña fiesta privada tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Esta noche me toca ir con los chicos a celebrarlo.

—Oh… —musitó Ciel, todo rastro de alegría desaparecido de su rostro.

Sebastian resistió las ganas de suspirar y sujetó la mano de su pequeño compañero entre las suyas, entrelazando los dedos de ambos.

—Venga, acompáñame a terminar de vaciar mi taquilla —le propuso.

Ciel tenía el talento innato de hacerle sentir culpable con tan solo un pestañeo, y aunque su relación había mejorado notablemente, Ciel seguía siendo posesivo y acaparador sin siquiera darse cuenta. A veces, Sebastian encontraba la incesante necesidad del pequeño de estar cerca de él halagadora y divertida, pero en otras ocasiones esta se volvía molesta y acababan discutiendo.

El instituto estaba vacío. A estas alturas, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían regresado a casa con sus familias o habían salido con los amigos para celebrar su reciente graduación. Sebastian nunca olvidaría la mirada henchida de orgullo de Tanaka al verle recibir su diploma. Hoy había sido un buen día.

Ciel resopló y Sebastian apretó su mano con suavidad. Los últimos meses habían transcurrido con tranquilidad. No habían vuelto a tener noticias de Claude, ya que este no había regresado al instituto —para alivio de ambos—. No obstante, una nueva etapa se aproximaba dispuesta a cambiar la cómoda rutina a la que tanto Ciel como Sebastian se habían acostumbrado.

—Voy a echarte de menos —dijo Ciel de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

Sebastian dejó de sacar libros de su taquilla y trató de contener el sentimiento de culpabilidad que llevaba varios días acosándole. No era su culpa que tuviese que dejar el instituto para entrar en la universidad. La vida avanzaba y él tenía que seguir adelante. Sin embargo, que Ciel hiciese una confesión tan sincera y vulnerable sin estar drogado o intoxicado no era propio de él; Ciel debía estar verdaderamente preocupado.

—Podrás verme todos los fines de semana que quieras. —Pero aquello no era suficiente y ambos lo sabían. Aunque no todos los días podían permitirse el lujo de pasar unas cuantas horas juntos, al menos Sebastian siempre sacaba unos minutos de su apretada agenda para estar con Ciel.

Sin amigos y con una tía negligente a su cuidado, y después de haber experimentado la maravilla que era tener a alguien cercano preocupándose por ti y tu bienestar de manera genuina, Ciel iba a sentirse más solo que nunca. Sin Sebastian no tenía a nadie más.

—Espero que eso sea una promesa —gruño Ciel, apartando la mirada.

—Lo es —replicó Sebastian, acuclillándose en el suelo y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura del pequeño, apoyando la barbilla suavemente contra su pecho. De esta forma, Ciel le sacaba una cabeza—. Yo también voy a echarte mucho de menos, ¿sabes?

Ciel se mordió la lengua para no responder, y Sebastian adivinó que el crío había estado a punto de soltarle algún comentario desagradable, pero lo importante es que se había contenido a tiempo. Poco a poco, Ciel iba aprendiendo que enfadarse y perder los estribos no era la forma correcta de solucionar sus problemas.

—¿Me das un beso? —pidió Sebastian, tratando de ignorar por todos los medios como el cuerpo de Ciel parecía temblar bajo sus manos.

Al principio, Ciel ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle, pero al final lo hizo, y en el momento en el que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Sebastian supo que, en verdad, iba a extrañar mucho a este niño problemático y carente de atención.

Los ojos de Ciel brillaban, si de la rabia o de la tristeza Sebastian no estaba seguro. Despacio, el niño se inclinó y cerró los ojos. Sebastian selló la distancia que les separaba y los labios de ambos se rozaron en un ósculo íntimo y rebosante de afecto.

—Tenemos todo el verano por delante para estar juntos —murmuró Sebastian contra los labios del pequeño.

—Entonces será un verano insufriblemente largo —bromeó Ciel, sonriendo un poquito.

Quizás las cosas saldrían bien. Después de todo, si a estas alturas nada había conseguido separarles, entonces, razonó Ciel, nada podría hacerlo. Por desgracia para Sebastian, ya nunca podría librarse de él.

* * *

 **Vale, ahora sí que sí, este es el final finaloso.**

 **Sé que el epílogo es cortito, pero en mi opinión, todos los epílogos deben serlo. En fin, llevo unos días bastante horribles y no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir, pero por fin lo he terminado. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado la historia, y repito, que no cunda el pánico, aún hay tiempo para que Sebastian trinche a Ciel de una vez por todas xd; recordad que aún quedan dos extras que subiré en una historia aparte.**

 **Finally, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia desde el principio. Me haría mucha ilusión que me escribiéseis un review contándome que os ha parecido la historia en general, momentos que os han gustado, momentos que no... who knows, lo que vosotros queráis.**

 **Y con esto, me despido hasta mi siguiente actualización. Besitoooos.**


End file.
